


Connections Long Forgotten

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Crossover, Emotional, Fan theory, Friendship, Gen, Origins, Timeline, Tragedy, bond, film theory - Freeform, theory, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: The original Ghostbusters meet the new team. After being forced into retirement Dr. Ray Stantz reaches out to the newest paranormal investigators and eliminators who've take up the mantle. It's only then that the truth about the original Ghostbusters, who they were, where they went and why they disbanded, is finally revealed.





	Connections Long Forgotten

A heavy cold rain fell, bathing the dark and gloomy cemetery with the scent of fresh earth and incoming spring warmth. Huddled around the newly erected headstone in honor of the parted man stood a lone figure wearing a heavy black coat. Rain dripped from his messy, unkempt hair and ran down his face in a cascade of silent sorrow. Hands tucked inside the pockets of the coat he stared blankly with unshed tears in his alert blue eyes as he read the name engraved on the headstone over and over as his head and his heart refused to accept the new reality in which he would now have to endure.

"It's hard to believe, I know." A second man approached the third with an opened umbrella over his head. "But it's true. As much as I wish it was all just a dream or elaborate hoax, it's true." Dr. Ray Stantz stood beside the first man, as he kept his silence in the rain. "I always thought he'd live forever. Like all the hours he spent experimenting and fine tuning every piece of equipment he touched would somehow grant him immortality."

A third figure approached the grave. With a hat to protect his head from the relentlessly pouring rain he pulled the collar of his coat up and around his ears to stave off the cold as he joined the first two men around the headstone. "Never thought it'd end this way." Winston Zeddemore stood beside Ray and bowed his head. "To be honest, I never thought it'd end in general."

Ray nodded in agreement. "Same. I get the feeling none of us had expected this to be the final outcome, for any one of us."

"So do we know what happened?" Winston asked softly while keeping the emotion from his voice.

Ray nodded again. "Yeah. Heart failure."

"Heart failure?" Winston was truly surprised by the answer and pressed for further details. "But he always took care of himself, always kept active and never smoked a day in his life. How does a man like that die from heart failure?"

"Complications from autoimmune inflammatory vasculitus." Ray responded in a dreary, tired tone as he warm brown eyes began to fill with tears. "It's a rare condition and he never once complained about feeling unwell."

Winston shook his head in disbelief as he stared at the headstone remorsefully. Drops of rain fell from the brim of his hat and joined the others drop of rain that had already soaked through his coat.

"He should have told us." The first man finally spoke, his stubborn solace finally giving out. "Why would he tell us he was sick?"

Ray was surprised by the sudden outburst from the emotional stilted colleague. Taking a moment to process what he had just been asked Ray struggled to deliver a respectable answer. "I don't know. I wish I did."

"We were his closest friends, his only family. Why didn't he let us help him?"

Ray shook his head as he lifted a hand to put his on his disturbed friend's shoulder, only to slowly retract his grip not wanting to do anything that possibly provoke a second outburst. "My guess is he didn't want us to risk getting in trouble or possibly arrested by violating our witness protection agreement."

"He died before that bull! Witness protection," the first man nearly spat the words as they disgusted him to his very core as he spoke. "what a damn joke. We did nothing wrong! The government wanted us to be shut down long before anything happened at that damn museum, let alone throughout the rest of the city. It was a conspiracy concocted by the mayor after we bailed out his sorry ass!" A wave of heat emanated from his body as his festering anger finally boiled over. "This entire city turned its back on us when we needed them the most! We were punished for doing the right thing. We lost our jobs, we lost our home and we lost each other! It's been eighteen damn years since we had to say goodbye to him. Eighteen years since he was left here to be forgotten. All of his work, all of his discoveries, GONE."

"Don't forget," Ray tried to offer some beacon of hope over this dark cloud of emotion. "you're the one who found her. You found someone to finish his work and we were able to save the city one last time before we had to disband. Everything worked out for the best."

Winston wanted to say something, anything to ease the tension but deep down inside he agreed with everything that was being said. Choosing to keep his opinion to himself he stood idle and internally screamed at the top of his lungs as he too felt just as passionate about their ordeal.

"Ray, you can't stand there and tell me that we didn't get screwed over by the very people we protected. The very people who failed to do anything to save themselves have abandoned us, ignored us and let us to rot in misery and anonymity."

"Anonymity?" Ray repeated feeling rather perturbed. "Having a quiet life is a punishment?"

Biting his lower lip he shook his head and stared up at the cloudy sky, feeling every cold drop of rain that pounded into his hot face. "You know what I mean Ray. Being forgotten, being scapegoated and then erased from history is a fate worse than death."

Toneless Ray shot back a simple response. "I think at least one of us would disagree."

Gravid silence once again fell over the peaceful cemetery. The sound of rain and soft wind rustling through the leaves of the surrounding trees created an ambience that mirrored the mourning pain in the three men's hearts as they gathered to mourn the loss of their friend.

"Ray, Winston, we couldn't even mention his real name."

"I know." Ray admitted with a choked sob in his throat.

"And yet here we are. We all came back together one last time and nothing happened."

"I know."

"Hell, we're not even the same people we used to be. I'm not who I was, go ahead! Check my driver's license! New name, new life, new misery..."

"We're all miserable."

"So what're we going to do about it? After this you're just going to go back to your book store during the day and driving your cab at night, right? Am I right?"

Ray bowed his head and closed his eyes. "It's not what I want to do, but it is something I have to do."

"And you, Winston, no wait a minute," the anger and bitterness in his voice was palpable. "you're not Winston Zeddemore you're 'William Tolan' you own a funeral home. How's that working out for you? Hell, I bet that's the only reason you knew about this!" Practically spewing with hatred he glared back down at the headstone as he finally allowed a tear to fall. "The only reason I even know is because a student at Columbia decided to mention the passing of a great professor on a damn campus blog!"

"Stop." Ray asked firmly in a nearly hushed tone as the painful truth was proving almost too much to bear. "Just stop."

"Stop what? Being angry? How? How do I do that, Ray? Just snap my fingers and let it go? Well I have news for you, I CAN'T. How do I just let something go? There's no way in Hell I'm-"

Before he could say anything more Ray had firmly wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, allowing him to silently weep against Ray's shoulder.

Winston walked over as he took off his hat as a sign of respect, pressing it to his chest with one hand and putting his other hand firmly on his hurting friend's shoulder. "It's going to be okay. I promise. We won't lose track of each other again."

Enveloped in Ray's hug and held firm by Winston's strong hand he was unable to hold back his tears any longer. Slowly he wrapped his own arms around Ray and returned the hug in a tight embrace as he too began to cry. Sobbing loudly and painfully he felt his entire body being supported by two friends as he wept not only for the loss of his friend but for the losses that the four men had endured together all those years ago.

"I'm sorry..." He shamefully stammered between heart wrenching sobs as the repressed, poisonous anger was finally freed from his soul. "I'm so sorry!" His tears flowed from his eyes freely and seemingly right from the deepest pit of his heart.

"I know." Ray accepted the apology while tightening his hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for Peter, we all miss him. Every day."

Composing himself just long enough to look down at the headstone one last time Dr. Peter Venkman was finally able to accept the truth, come to terms with reality and give his late friend the final goodbye befitting the totality of their experiences together and the longevity of their friendship.

"See you on the other side."

Forcibly reunited under the bleak and unchangeable circumstances the three close friends mourned the loss of Dr. Egon Spengler on the cold, rainy spring day.

* * *

After successfully stopping Rowan North's attempt to bring about the end of the world by using the "Fourth Cataclysm", four creative, inspired and courageous woman unite to form a new service for that of New York City and its citizens.

Long time friends and paranormal researchers Dr. Erin Gilbert and Dr. Abigail 'Abby' Yates have founded the unorthodox research facility, naming the business after the very pet name that had been assigned to them by the media as an attempt at mockery: "Ghostbusters".

Along with brilliant physicist and engineer Dr. Jillian 'Holtz' Holtzman, who assists in not only research but builds a majority of their eccentric equipment, and history buff of New York City, Patricia 'Patty' Tolan, the four women have only just begun their work.

Or to be more specific, they are now continuing unfinished work from research long since forgotten...

It had been just over a month since opening up shop and Erin was busy typing away at her laptop as she began to meticulously log away all the data collected from their encounter with Rowan at the historically bleak Mercado Hotel. Surrounded by old textbooks, stacks of paper and several empty mugs that still smelled of coffee, Erin remained focused on the keys beneath her fingertips and the letters that appeared on the screen with each movement of her fingers.

"Hey Erin!" Abby walked into the small office space with a newspaper in her hands. "We made the front page! Check it out!"

"Great, great..." Erin never looked away from the screen. Her eyes were red from strain and fatigue from spending more hours typing than sleeping.

"You okay?" Abby sew the distant look in Erin's eyes as she seemingly dismissed her arrival into the office. "You look like you're trying to cram for a test or something."

"Good. I'll see you then..." Erin rambled on without thinking about her words as 'autopilot' kicked on.

"Okay, this needs to stop." Abby reached over the desk and closed the lid of the laptop, taking the bright screen from Erin's sight.

"Hey! What're you doing? Abby!" Erin protested as she finally tore her focus away from her research. "I'm working!"

"I can see that." Abby picked up the laptop and tucked it under her arm. "I can also see that you haven't left this room in at least two days."

"It hasn't been that long." Erin refuted as she rubbed at her tired, dried eyes. "Don't exaggerate."

"Erin, you wore that outfit on Tuesday. You spilled some coffee on your collar and the stain is still there."

"So?"

"It's THURSDAY."

"I... Oh."

"Yeah." Abby gave Erin a smug look as she strolled out of the office with the laptop. "You're going to take a break. The research isn't going anywhere, you can finish it later."

"Yeah, you're right." Erin admitted as she stretched out her tense shoulders as she leaned back in the chair. "Need a break. Need to pace myself." She looked at the empty coffee mugs that littered her desk. "Need to pee!"

While Erin scrambled from behind her desk to the bathroom on the second floor, Holtzman strolled down to the first with a newly designed PKE meter in one hand and a screwdriver in the other. "Hi Erin."

"Hi!" Erin responded quickly as she bolted up the stairs two steps at a time.

Taking a seat on a worn out couch that was dragged into the firehouse's garage and positioned just to the left of where they planned on parking their next car, Holtzman meticulously checked the wires and other connections of the delicate device in her hands.

The large door of the firehouse opened and Patty walked inside with a bag of groceries under her arm. "Hey Holtzy, next time you do the shopping! I'm tired of waiting on old ladies who try to pay with pennies."

"What about a car? Is your Uncle going to let us have another car?" Holtzman asked with a twisted grin on her lips.

"Not funny." Patty sighed as she carried the groceries onto the second floor and into the kitchen.

"It's a little funny!" Holtzman defended her joke without stopping her work in the process.

There was a knock at the front door to which Holtzman begrudgingly set aside her work to answer. Pulling open the door she was greeted by a man who was standing with his shoulders hunched, like a man who had lived a life of heavy labor and physical exertion. Bundled up against the setting autumn cold in a dark gray coat and hat, the man gave Holtzman an appreciative warm smile as she greeted him. "Hi. What's up?"

No one else in the firehouse had heard their guest arrive and continued about their usual business without pausing.

Meeting up with Abby on the second floor Patty placed the bag of groceries on the counter and began unpacking them. "We get any calls?"

"Nah." Abby replied nonchalantly. "Fortunately for us we aren't busy."

"Kevin screw up again?" Patty took notice of their receptionist, Kevin Beckman, being a little dim and knew he still hadn't quite mastered the art of answering the phone, let alone taking down messages.

"Kind of." Abby admitted as she struggled to hide a smirk. "He's trying though."

"Maybe we should just take jobs through e-mail." Patty offered with a somewhat serious affect. "At least then we wouldn't have to deal with a bunch of missed calls or voicemails."

"Nah! We'd just get a bunch of spam."

Erin walked into the small kitchen with a look of relief on her face. She spotted the bag of groceries on the counter and was thoroughly confused. "When did you have time to go shopping?"

Patty shook her head. "She didn't notice that I left three hours ago? How reassuring."

Abby gave Erin a smug grin as she shrugged her shoulders. "She didn't even notice that it's Thursday."

"Man, that's sad." Patty lamented as she finished putting away the groceries. "You need a hobby, girl. Or a man. Which comes first."

Erin immediately thought of Kevin and smiled. "Well, I could always-"

"No." Patty and Abby replied in terse unison as they knew exactly what Erin was thinking.

"Guys?" Holtzman was standing at the top of the staircase leaning nonchalantly against the railing as she addressed the rest of the team. "You should come downstairs. There's somebody you need to meet."

Following Holtzman down the stairs back to the first floor Abby, Erin and Patty saw the kind older man, of whom Holtzman greeted at the door, standing in the middle of the expansive garage with a look of familiarity, of a long forgotten nostalgia and pure joy shining through his unusual mismatched colored eyes. There was a small, aged cardboard box tucked protectively under his arm.

"Excuse me?" Abby extended her hand to greet their unexpected guest. "I'm Dr. Abigail Yates. How may we help?"

The man happily took Abby's hand as he took off his cap as a sign of respect. "Hello. It's very nice to meet you, a tremendous honor."

"Hey wait a moment," Erin suddenly recognized the man. "I know you! Yeah, you're that cabbie who blew me off because you didn't want to drive to Chinatown! Or, pick up wackos..."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He grinned a little as she brought up their first unusual encounter.

"Friend of yours?" Abby questioned confusedly. "When did you two meet?"

"The night Rowan tried to unleash the Fourth Cataclysm on the city. I tried to hail this guys cab for a ride and he blew me off!"

The man blushed a little. "If I had know who you were, well, if I had known who you were going to become and the work you'd be continuing I would've happily driven you down to Chinatown."

"My work?" Erin was becoming suspicious. "What about my work?"

"Well," the man continued on without missing a beat. "it seems you've made great strides in identifying and containing supernatural entities of a psychokinetic nature, as was made evident on that night when the Class-5 free roaming vapors swarmed over the city."

Abby, Erin, Holtzman and Patty stood in stunned silence as the man spoke in the proper terminology that four women that was an exclusive language of their own.

"Not to mention finding a way to enhance your traps technology in order to capture the hundred foot spectral anomaly that Rowan creep had transmogrified himself into."

"How..." Erin was absolutely bewildered by this strange man. "How do you know about our work? You're not another psycho like Rowan who's been reading our book are you? Please tell me you haven't read the book!"

Holtzman leaned casually into Erin's arm. "Told you he was interesting."

"No, I haven't read your book." The man confessed. "But I have experience in your field of work."

Abby was getting flustered. "Okay, how is that possible? Our work had been shunned and dismissed by every university and professor across the country! Until the night Rowan did his Godzilla impression down Times Square no one ever took notice."

"Not true." The man replied with a sincere smile. "Those types of events have happened in the city before. It's just people forget and the truth is locked away because sometimes the truth is too upsetting to comprehend."

Patty had heard enough. "Okay, time out. I'm a history buff and I know the history of New York like the back of my hand. If a giant monster had attacked the city before or if the dead had risen from the grave I would know!"

"City Hall is very good at keeping what they don't want to people to know under wraps." His smile remained sincere, though his eyes shone with an embittered gleam. "I've experienced it first hand."

"True." Erin agreed as she remembered her less than cooperative meetings with the mayor and his assistants. "They love their secrets."

Holtzman was thoroughly intrigued by everything the man was sharing. "Tell them what you told me!" She encouraged with a giddy smile. "Come on, don't get shy on us! Tell them your name."

The man as warmly he stood up tall and proud, running his hand over his short dark hair. "My name is Dr. Raymond Stantz. I'm one of the original founders of, and a member of the first Ghostbusters."

"You're..." Erin's jaw nearly dropped. "Who?"

Abby's eyes went wide with shock. "That's... That's just not possible."

"No it's possible." Ray corrected her. Offering her the box he had tucked under his arm, he flashed her a cocky smile. "Take a look at this."

Abby accepted the box and opened the lid. Contained within were numerous old newspaper clippings and photographs aged by at least twenty years. Sifting through the articles she pulled out article after article talking about the Ghostbusters and their feats. Photos taken with the articles showed a bejumpsuited Ray standing with men who were wearing identical jumpsuits and large metallic packs strapped to their backs.

"I... uh." She handed the box over to Patty to look through. "I don't understand."

As Patty looked through the box Holtzman leaned into to look inside as well.

"Like I said, City Hall is very good at keep secrets." Ray replied coyly but kindly. "If you have a moment I'd like to tell you what happened. Everything."

"Yes, please." Erin was excited to hear everything Ray was willing to share. "We'll have Kevin hold our calls."

Abby grimaced. "I'm not sure Kevin knows how to put calls on 'hold' just yet."

"He'll learn."

Ray arched an eyebrow. "Kevin?"

"Our receptionist." Erin confirmed with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh. Well, if you're not too busy-"

"No, no, no!" Erin politely took Ray by the arm and led him from the garage up to the rec room on the second floor. "Please come with me. I'll show you-"

"To the rec room." Ray knew exactly where she was going to take him. "Do you ladies have a billiard table?"

"Uh... no." Erin was again confused, but chose to brush it off. "How did you- Know what? Never mind. Just come upstairs. I want to hear everything."

Erin offered Ray a seat at the small table in the corner of the rec room, before offering him a cup of coffee which he politely declined. Taking a seat on the opposite side of the table as Ray she anxiously awaited him to tell his story.

"It's a long story." Ray began softly. "So if it feels like I'm rambling on I'd like to apologize in advance."

"No, don't worry about it." Erin politely replied as she stared into the kind man's eyes. "Please, tell me everything."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Abby rushed upstairs to join in on the conversation. "Don't start just yet. I need to hear every detail." She sat down in the chair to Erin's left. "Okay, go!"

Patty and Holtzman followed Abby and seated themselves on the old worn out couch sitting a few yards away from the table. Patty still had the box of newspaper articles and photographs in her hands. Retrieving one of the photos from the box she held it up for the others to see. "I need some answers of my own. I want to know why my Uncle Bill is in the picture with you!"

"Whaaaaaaat?" Holtzman snatched the photo from Patty's hand and took a look for herself. "Your Uncle was a Ghostbuster?" She gave the photo back to Patty. "Must run in the family."

Ray just smiled at the warm welcome he had received and the open minded reception of the four women. Clearing his throat, he began. "Like I said, it's a long story. So forgive me if I start babbling or something."

* * *

 

New York City, October 6th 1999:

A small gathering of mourners who had come to pay their respects to the dearly departed on the chilly autumn day. Among the crowd were the closest friends and the only family to the recently deceased Dr. Egon Spengler: Winston Zeddemore, Dr. Ray Stantz, Dr. Peter Venkman, Dana Barrett, Oscar Barrett, Janine Melnitz and Louis Tully.

Much of the city had gathered to pay respects to the courageous Ghostbuster who had given so much and asked for nothing in return.

An expectedly somber affair ended with a slow dispersal of the citizens while the friends and family lingered a little bit longer. A respectful silence turned awkward and heavy as the emotional weight began crushing the spirits of those in attendance.

Janine and Louis politely excused themselves as their two year old son was becoming fussy.

"I always figured that out of us four," Peter finally spoke up, mercifully ending the smothering solace. "that I'd always be the first one to go. Ray second, Winston third, then Louis..."

Dana reached over and squeezed Peter's hand, while keeping her other hand wrapped around ten year old Oscar's hand.

Ray couldn't help but look over the remaining mourners, taking in all the little details that come with age and all of its side effects. Graying hair that was thinning in the front and the back. Small wrinkles and imperfections that marred the eyes and mouths, a reminder of every tear shed, of every smile flashed. Hunching posture that results from leading a physically laborious life, running to and fro with heavy equipment strapped to a once strong back...

"I'm still trying to understand how he could go when he was still young."

"Young?" Peter questioned with a smirk on his face. "Compared to who? Vigo the Carpathian? Look at us Ray, we're not kids anymore."

"Young-ish," Ray corrected himself. "Peter, what're we going to do? Without Egon on the team we're..."

"Finished." Peter replied solemnly. "Without the brains of the team we're in trouble."

Winston shook his head despondently. "I hate to admit it, but I think you guys are right."

Dana didn't know what to say. These men had become dear friends to her in the past, not only helping her at her darkest hour, but they saved the life and soul of her young son when she was unable to do anything to protect him.

Offering even the mildest of comfort was gift of Dana's. "Peter, you'll find a way to do what you need to do." Looking down at Oscar she sighed and decided that her innocent young son had seen enough gloom for the day. "I'm going to take Oscar back home. I'll see you later." She kissed Peter's cheek and walked off toward their parked car with Oscar at her side.

"See you later, Oscar. We'll finish that model, okay?" Peter called out the young boy that he had long since considered to be his own son.

Oscar merely nodded as he followed his mom back to the car.

The slamming of a second car's door caught Ray's attention. Looking over he spotted the only real threat that the Ghostbusters had ever dealt with: Walter Peck.

"You gotta' be kidding me." Ray lamented as he watched the bitter businessman stroll over to the grave site, an envelope in his greedy hand.

"I got this." Peter volunteered as he stepped forward to cut off Peck.

"WE got this." Winston stepped forward as well.

"This is a private gathering, 'Pecker'." Peter protested the intrusion. "Beat it."

Peck wasn't deterred. "Easy Venkman, I'm just here to give you this." He extended the envelope to Peter who stubbornly refused to take it.

"Whatever it is, I don't want it."

"Too bad." Peck shoved envelope into Winston's hands instead. "You've been served." He stomped off just as quickly as he arrived, leaving the small group alone with their bereavement.

"Served?!" Winston opened the top of the envelope and pulled out the legal documents tucked inside. "For what?"

Ray glanced at the papers over Winston's shoulders and skimmed the technical jargon fairly quickly. "They're shutting us down. As of January first of next year, we're out of business."

Peter sighed and looked up at the cloudy blue sky. "Why does this keep happening to us? We pay the bills don't we?"

"This isn't anything we've done." Ray explained with a surprising degree of calmness to his tone. "This is something that city has done. They used PCOC as loophole to shut us down, permanently."

"I don't follow." Peter admitted, feeling slightly lost.

"It's like this-"

Winston had finished reading over the document and interjected. "PCOC was able to control us through legal documentation, insurance claims and liabilities. And as such they also had control over our funds, which were already limited to begin with, and our jurisdiction. They've seized all control over said jurisdiction and have decided that as of the new year any form of operation within the city is out of said jurisdiction."

"Which means?" Peter was able to follow along fairly well, but didn't understand the end result.

"Which means they took away any and all legal rights we have to operate as Ghostbusters in New York City. At the dawn of the new millennium the Ghostbusters will be no more."

Peter didn't react. He remained frozen in place, his eyes transfixed on the sky overhead.

"That also means," Ray concluded dejectedly as he read Egon's name engraved on the headstone over and over again. "that the city will be left vulnerable to any and all paranormal activity that awakens."

"Then maybe they'll let us resume our work." Winston suggested the only possibly optimistic outcome of the entire ordeal.

"Doubt it." Peter replied dryly. "They've been trying to get us out of the city since '85, and they almost succeeded. The problem was the underground tunnels being overrun with pink slime. THAT was something to big that even the shadiest of politicians couldn't bury it under Giants Stadium."

"So what do we do?" Winston asked as he tucked the papers back in the envelope. "Give up? Call it quits?"

"No." A flash of brilliance came to mind as he stared at Egon's name. "We finish what we've started."

"What have we started Ray?" Peter was losing all hope. "The business? That's already finished on the city's behalf, remember?"

"Not the business, Peter. The work."

"Ray, I don't get it. What 'work'?"

"Not long after the original containment unit was built Egon and I had been working on a way to create a shield that protects to city from all supernatural disturbances. We were working on a way to use the same technology that lines the interior of the containment unit to line the city limits and stop any and all paranormal entities from trying to set foot in our territory ever again."

"That sounds complicated."

"It was, believe me." Ray admitted, his reignited enthusiasm already burning out. "That's why we never finished the project. Too time consuming, too complex and too big. Egon kept all of his notes organized and locked away in his office. If we can find his notes-"

"And, need I remind you, understand what his notes even say..." Peter had always been critical of Egon's lengthy note taking and his ability to essentially write in his own unique language. "I know I won't be able to translate it."

"Neither would I." Ray's shoulders sagged with disappointment. "If we can't get this protection shield built and operational before we're forced out of business the whole city it going to suffer."

Winston wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Man, there has to be something we can do. Maybe we can figure out Egon's notes and go from there?"

Ray just shook his head. "Unfortunately the only person who can follow Egon's notes was Egon himself."

"Perhaps..." Peter had an interesting idea pop into his head. "there is one more person who can understand Egon's notes."

"Who's that?" Ray asked as gave Peter an unconvinced glance. "A code breaker from World War II?"

"No, better." Peter matched unconvinced glance with an arrogant one of his own. "Egon's top student."

Reconvening at the firehouse the three remaining members of the Ghostbusters had begun sorting through the massive stacks of files and folders that had amassed in Egon's private lab. Fortunately the files were organized in alphabetical order, but unfortunately there was over two hundred different files to thumb through as Ray wasn't sure what their prototype for a city wide containment field had been labeled.

Winston opened a file and skimmed over the basic details. "What about this, Ray? 'Citywide Gateway'."

"Nah, that's the basic schematic for opening a portal to the 'other side'." Ray never looked away from the stacks of files he had only just begun to sort through.

"Oh."

Peter found a file with an interesting label. "This looks good. How about: 'Nexus of Inter Dimensional Chronology'?"

"Uh, nu-uh." Ray shook his head. "That was the theory that time travel could be achieved by using parallel planes of the multiverse as opposed to speed or linear movement."

Peter shut the folder the dropped it on the desk. "Okay, it's official. Egon was moonlighting as an evil genius and he was using our HQ as his base of operation."

Winston laughed and ran his hands down his tired face. "It took you this long to notice?"

"No, I noticed since the beginning. I just didn't have any physical evidence until today." Looking down at his watch Peter noted the time and dismissed himself. "I gotta' get home. I made a promise to Oscar."

"Go on, we'll keep looking." Ray waved off his friend as he anxiously began chewing on the end of a pen. "See you tomorrow."

Winston noticed the pen in Ray's teeth, and realized that he hadn't see Ray step aside for a cigarette all week. "Still trying to quit?"

"Hm?" Ray looked up and noticed that Winston was staring at the pen. "Oh, yeah." He pulled the pen out his mouth. "Weird subconscious habit. Egon kept insisting that I stop smoking. Figured I'd better get to it."

"Try chewing gum. That's what helped me." Winston reached into his coat pocket tossed a pack of peppermint gum over to Ray. "Peppermint is the best."

Ray caught the gum, took out a piece and greedily began chewing it. "Thanks. Going cold turkey isn't as fun as I thought." Tossing back the pack of gum to Winston Ray resumed checking through the files he had collected.

"It's quiet without the phone ringing and Peter complaining." Winston commented softly. "Want to turn on the radio or something?"

"Only if you want to. I kind of like the quiet." Ray kept his focus on the files.

"Ray, have you mourned yet?"

"Pardon?"

"Have you taken the time to actually mourn for Egon? You keep acting like nothing has happened and you won't look anyone in the eyes."

Ray flinched but regained his composure. "I'm fine Winston. Everyone grieves in their own way."

"I know what, but I think you're in denial. That's not healthy man. I don't want you to get sick or have a breakdown."

"Hey, I think I found it!" Ray lifted a file from the impressive stack of papers. "Let's see, the blueprints looks right. Ah-ha! 'Enhanced Containment Field Bastion and Practical Application', this is definitely it!"

"Great..." Winston stood at Ray's side and looked at the file in his hands. "Now what?"

"Uh... I guess we clean up. Can't do anything with these plans until we find someone who can translate it."

"That 'top student' Peter mentioned?"

"Yup."

"Think Peter can find them?"

"If anyone can track down anyone else in this city, it's Dr. Peter Venkman."

"I hope so." Winston gave the blueprints another glance. "I worked construction and I've never seen anything as complicated at that!"

"'Complicated' is the basic definition of Egon Spengler." Ray commented, his tone becoming low and heavy. "Want to go get a beer?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Peter walked into apartment and was greeted by the smell of fresh pizza. Dana was in the kitchen washing dishes while Oscar was laying on the floor in front of the TV with a coloring book.

"Hi Peter. You hungry?"

"No, I'm okay." He replied with an honest look. "Hey pal," Peter honed in Oscar. "let's go finish that model."

Happily Oscar scrambled up from the floor and rushed into his bedroom. Peter slipped off his coat, draping it over the back of the couch and made a beeline for the bedroom after the excited ten year old.

Dana could see that Peter was hurting from the death of Egon. It was all the more painful since Peter refused to admit it. Drying her hands off with a towel Dana walked over to the couch and picked up his coat to hang it up for him. As she picked up the disposed garment a folded up piece of paper fell out the pocket.

"What's this?" Retrieving the paper she unfolded it and found name, an address and a time of day written down. "What's he up to now?"

Placing the coat in the closet Dana sat down on the couch, grabbed the TV remote and watched the evening news while leaning on a big fluffy pillow. After two hours Peter left Oscar's room, quietly closing the door behind him as he joined Dana on the couch.

"Oscar's asleep."

"That's good. I was worried he might have been to upset by today to fall asleep. How's the model?" She asked quietly.

"Finished. Now he wants to start a new one." Peter leaned back against the soft cushions and closed his eyes. "I'll get him a new one for his birthday."

"That's almost seven months from now."

"It'll give me plenty of time to recover from this last one."

"It was that complicated?"

"No, he was that focused. When I was ten I never had the patience and concentration that he has." He opened his eyes and gave Dana a cheesy grin. "Good call on saying 'no' to the drum set."

"Peter, will you please talk to me?" She put her hand on his knee and squeezed lightly.

"I thought we were talking."

"You know what I mean. Talk to me."

"About what? Egon?"

She didn't respond verbally, the sincerity in her eyes was all the confirmation he needed.

"What's to say? He's gone and we're not."

"And he was your best friend."

Peter didn't have anything to say to that.

"Okay, you don't have to talk about it now. But when you're ready I'm here for you."

"Thanks Dana. You're too good for me."

"I know." She smiled playfully.

"Well," Peter rose from the couch with feigned indignity. "just for that I'm going to get me a beer and I'm not going to share."

"So, where did you go after Oscar and I left? You were gone all afternoon."

"It's... It's complicated." Peter popped off the lid of his beer and closed the fridge door.

"So are you." She quipped in a timely response. "What's going on?"

With a heavy sigh he rejoined Dana on the couch and took a swig of beer before answering. "PCOC and their little errand boy paid us a visit."

"No." She wrapped her hand around Peter's. "At the funeral?"

"Where else?"

"Those bastards. What do they want now?"

"They want us out business." He took another swig of his beer. "And as of December thirty-first at midnight, they'll get what they want."

"You mean..."

"Ghostbusters will be out of business." He handed the beer to Dana. "Permanently."

Dana took swig of the beer and handed it back to Peter. "All your hard work, everything you've done for this city and this is how they treat you?"

"Yeah, well, Ray warned us about working in the private sector. The cowards have scapegoated us for the last time."

"What're you going to do?"

"Starting tomorrow we're going to finish what Egon started and keep the city safe from paranormal and supernatural demigods without us having to get called out into the field."

Dana handed the dropped piece of paper to Peter. "Is that was this is?"

He took the paper and shot her a suspicious look.

"I wasn't snooping, it fell out of your pocket when I picked up your coat."

"This my dear sweet Dana," Peter finished off the beer before finishing. "is our only shot at figuring out Egon's notes."

"Who is this anyway?"

"According to official university records, of which I admit I acquired by less than honorable means, this person was Egon's best student. If anyone can understand Egon's way of thinking it's this kid."

"Kid?"

"Like I said, top student. They skipped ahead several grades and started attending university at age fifteen."

"This person can understand Egon's notes, but not you or Ray?" Dana had her doubts and it showed.

"I never paid close enough attention to elementary particle physics, while Ray was more into the literature and lore of all things paranormal and biological."

"Okay, suppose you do find this person and they can translate Egon's notes, how are you going to convince them to help you? I've seen your work firsthand and I still have a hard time believing that it's real. Do you think such a prominent intellect will be so open minded?"

"Why not? Egon Spengler was one of the most open minded people I've ever met."

Dana smiled a little. When Peter's mentioned Egon she saw a glimmer of happiness shine in his blue eyes.

"And if they won't come with me willingly, then I'll have to convince them though 'alternate means'."

"You're not going to threaten them are you?"

"No. Kidnap! Much quicker and far more effective than mere verbal threats."

Dana took her giant pillow lightly smacked him with it.

"What? It's true!"

* * *

In an attempt to remain inconspicuous Peter Venkman wore a nice suit under his tweed jacket as he casually strolled about the campus grounds of Columbia University. Having a less than illustrious reputation with the Dean of the University and many of the older, still teaching professors, as well as a fair portion of the student of which had gone on to achieve promising careers at said University, Peter chose to make his presence as quiet as possible as he quickly navigated his way through the numerous corridors to the physics department.

No classes were taught at the moment which gave Peter free reign of the hallways. Fortunately for the mouthy psychiatrist he had made allies with several of the security personnel by speaking up on their behalf whenever a smug student or arrogant professor attempted to use the security staff as 'examples' to broaden their own personal successes.

Without any hindrances or close calls with faculty members Peter was able to enter the vacant classroom, save for one person scrawling equations on the blackboard, without any difficulty. He stood and watched the chalk dance across the blackboard in rapid succession, his mind wandering back to his time as a student and Egon as his tutor.

The person in question was a young woman, no older than twenty-eight years in age, but her education and natural intelligence spoke volumes in spite of her youth. Wearing a buttoned up pale, forest green blouse, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, over top of a black tank top and black slacks. She stood roughly five foot-seven, possibly a little shorter without her black dress boots. Her brunette hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that reached down to the middle of her back. From where Peter was standing he could see that she was wearing a pair of red round framed glasses.

"Er-hem." Peter cleared his throat in an attempt to gain her attention.

The woman's hand froze on the blackboard for only a few seconds before she resumed her work.

Peter took a step forward and cleared his throat a second time, even louder than the first. "ER-hem!"

The woman put the chalk down and turned to face her intrusive guest. "Yes? How can I help you?"

Peter took in the young woman's features. She was naturally pale in complexion, her dark hair and dark green eyes intensifying the fairness of her skin tone. She had a prominent nose, high cheek bones but a small chin that gave her a round face.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone."

She didn't respond. She was too busy studying his body language and unusual approach to human interaction.

"'Who am I looking for', you ask?" Peter strutted over to the large teaching desk that she was standing behind and sat down on the corner. "Well, since you're clearly so interested I'll tell you."

Again she kept her silence. She was unimpressed with this brazen man.

"It's you, Lizzy!" Peter pointed at her like she had someone won a contest. "How great is that?"

The woman didn't respond as she stared at him with detached interest.

"You're not a mute, are you?"

"No." She finally spoke, her voice low and without any emotion. "I'm simply not accustomed to engaging in unconventional conversation with an absolute stranger."

"Right, first thing's first." He offered his hand for the woman to shake. "I'm Dr. Peter Venkman."

She looked at his hand quizzically before accepting his hand and responded with a firm shake, his name was one she had heard before and was now reasonably wary of his intentions. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Paige."

"Isn't it great that we have the same first name? 'Doctor' is so prominent!"

Paige turned her attention away from her abnormal visitor and back to her equation on the chalkboard. "How may I help Dr. Venkman?"

"Well, Lizzy, may I call you Lizzy?"

"I prefer Dr. Paige or Elizabeth, but knowing your reputation I know you'll address me as you see fit."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. At any rate I'm here to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"And to what opportunity could you be referring?" Paige resumed writing on the chalkboard as she begrudgingly acknowledged the notorious doctor.

"It's an unfinished equation dealing with particle physics."

"As is this." Paige tapped the chalkboard twice with her chalk. "Hardly a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"This unfinished equation, my fiery and quick witted friend, belonged to a mutual friend of ours."

"I sincerely doubt we share any connections within our personal social circles. To whom do you refer?"

"Dr. Egon Spengler."

The chalk screech harshly against the surface of the blackboard, which sent a shiver up Peter's spine in the process. "Dr. Spengler?"

"Yes. He was a very good friend of mine."

"He was my mentor." Paige dropped the chalk and returned her full attention to Peter.

"I know." Peter was happy to see her making direct eye contact. "That's why I'm here."

"Please elaborate."

"You see, there's a very special project that we, that is me and my fell Ghostbusters, need to complete before the end of the year. In order for this project to progress any further we need someone to decipher Egon's notes and finish his equation. Seeing as you were Egon's top student it was decided that you were the most qualified to take on such a challenge."

"I see." Paige removed her glasses and wiped off the lenses on her blouse. "Dr. Venkman, may I ask why you've decided to seek me out rather than attempt to solve the equation yourself?"

"I'm a doctor psychiatry and parapsychiatry. Not physics."

"And your colleagues? They aren't qualified either?"

"Well, Ray is a smart guy but unless it's in a book or fortune cookie he doesn't have the attention span to handle it. And Winston is too much of a hands on guy to sit and do math all, it'd be a waste of his skills. But you on the other hand are a physicist whose brilliance rivals that of the great Egon Spengler himself. We need you. Please?"

Paige replaced her glasses and watched Peter's face as he sat firm, his gaze never wavering. "Dr. Venkman, you are a bit of legend at this University."

"Why, thank you!"

"That was not a complimentary remark. It has been widely circulated that any respectable name that has become associated with your own will fall from grace and be shunned by all of academic science."

"...and?"

"And I wish to continue my work with my name carrying some weight of dignity."

"You're saying 'no'? You're going to ignore your mentor's work? A mentor who was a genius and pioneer in the field of paranormal sciences and devoted his life to his work... You're just going to say 'no'?"

"Are you attempting to elicit guilt or regret?"

"I'm trying, but you're not making it easy."

"If I continue to decline this invitation will you continue to persist until I have a change of mind?"

"Most likely. Yes."

"You claim that there is a deadline for this equation? Correct." She wanted a confirmation before she agreed to anything that Peter could potentially offer.

"Yes. We have until midnight on New Year's Eve, that's less than two months, otherwise this whole endeavor will be for nothing. All of Egon's work, gone."

"And what is so crucial about this date and time?" Paige pressed the matter, making certain that Peter wasn't trying to trick her or manipulate her.

"Geez, you and the questions! Look, if you say 'yes' then I'll tell you everything. But if you keep saying 'no' then I'll never tell you what's going on, and the curiosity of what could have been will drive you insane. Believe me, I'm a master of cerebral responses."

Paige pondered the offer in reticence as Peter waited impatiently for a reply from the stoic scientist.

"Look, if you change your mind meet me here." Peter took a white colored business card from his pocket. The card has his name, his occupation as a psychiatrist, the address of the firehouse and a small Ghostbusters 'no ghost' logo in the top left corner. "Please consider it. Not just for Egon's sake, but for that of the whole city."

Paige accepted the card and delicately looked it over between her fingertips. "I will consider it."

On that cryptic note Peter casually climbed off the desk and retreated to the exit of the classroom. As he left he could feel Paige's eyes watching his every move. As he cleared the door he laughed proudly at himself. "Curiosity. The perfect bait to lure an elusive cat!"

* * *

Ray and Winston had returned to the firehouse late in the previous evening after going out for a beer at a nearby bar. Neither of the two wanted to return to their apartments, the idea of being alone after losing one of their own seemed somehow ominous and disrespectful to Egon's memory to leave the firehouse unoccupied.

In a futile attempt to clean up the stacks of files and folders both men fell asleep while on the job. Between the emotional exhaustion of the funeral and the physical exhaustion of digging through the lab, Ray fell asleep at the desk in Peter's opened office and Winston had fallen asleep on the adjacent couch.

The front door to the firehouse unlocked and opened slowly as Janine Melnitz-Tully, the loyal receptionist, prepared to clock in for the day. She chose to not take any extended leave for bereavement for the loss of Egon knowing that Peter, Ray and Winston would need all the help they could get in trying to function with one less member of the team.

Approaching her desk Janine spotted the two Ghostbusters asleep in the office and gave them an amused smile. "Typical." She quietly walked up from the ground floor to the rec room to brew a pot of coffee. "Some men just can't get their minds away from their work."

As she watched the coffee brewing in the pot, the inviting smell of fresh coffee quickly filling the air, Janine heard the front door of the firehouse open and the sounds of heavy footsteps stroll across the garage.

"Dr. Venkman." She knew the sound of his arrogant stride all too well. Leaning over the top railing of the staircase she looked down at him, catching his eye. "Shh." She held one finger up to her lips as she pointed to his office with her other hand. "They're sleeping."

Peter craned his neck to look where Janine was pointing. Spying Ray asleep, his head resting against his own arm like a pillow on the desk and Winston stretched out on the nearby sofa, Peter opted to not rouse his colleagues and instead join Janine in the rec room for a cup of coffee.

"How long have they been out?" Peter asked as the kind receptionist handed him a warm mug.

"Not sure. My guess is they were here all night working and finally passed out."

Peter took a sip of the coffee and grimaced. "Needs sugar."

"Get it yourself, you know where it is." Janine's fiery quip was more than welcome to Peter's ears. It made it seem like things were still relatively normal in the firehouse.

"So... How's the baby?" Peter asked he rummaged through the nearby cupboard in search of his coveted sweetener.

"He's fine." Janine had quickly taken to motherhood, although Louis was still anxious about fatherhood. "He's finally started sleeping all through the night."

"Enjoy it while you can. As soon as he's able to reach doorknobs you'll never have a moment to yourself."

"Dr. Venkman, can you level with me?"

"Maybe if I crouch down a little."

"Funny. I have to know, why are you here so early? You never drop by before noon."

"I was already awake."

"Couldn't sleep?" Janine could see the bags forming under his eyes. "Herbal tea is a great way to fall asleep."

"I slept fine." Peter lied as he poured a criminal amount of sugar into his coffee. "I had to meet up with someone, that's all."

"Anyone I know?"

"Not entirely." Peter sipped his coffee once then added a little more sugar. "But if she agrees to help us-"

"She?" The fact that person in question was all it took to intrigue the intuitive receptionist. "How interesting..."

"She's not that kind of she," Peter gave Janine a sincere but still mischievous look. "she's the brightest student from Egon's class. His top student."

"Oh, I see." Janine had suddenly lost interest. A college graduate that Peter wasn't attracted to was a little too boring for her taste. "What's she going to help us with?"

"Finishing Egon's work so we can protect the city even after 'Peckerhead' locks the front doors of the firehouse."

"What?!" Janine exclaimed louder than she intended and quickly lowered her voice. "We're out of a job, AGAIN?"

Peter nodded and set aside his coffee mug. "Be sure to add 'new job' to your New Year's resolutions."

"Gee, thanks for the heads up!"

"Welp," he clapped his hands loud enough to echo through the building. "time to get to work!"

Ray and Winston were simultaneously awoken by Peter. Ray lifted his head and groaned at the knot that had formed in his neck overnight. "What time is it?"

Winston looked down at his watch and sat up slowly. "It's ten thirty."

"Morning or night?" Ray asked as he twisted his lips in disgust at the 'morning breath' he tasted. "Think I had a little too many last night..."

"It's morning," Winston confirmed as he stretched out his arms. "and yeah, you did."

"How many?" Ray looked down at the papers still splayed out on the surface of the desk. Spotting the necessary file with Egon's work he sat back in the chair and checked through the papers to ensure they were all still in their proper place.

"By actual count, you had six beers, three shots of tequila and something called a 'Chicago Mind Eraser'."

"That explains the skull splitting headache." Ray frowned as he put a hand to the side of his face. "Got any aspirin?"

Janine walked over to her desk with her own cup of coffee in her hands. "Sorry boys, I'm out."

By that time Peter had joined is fellow Ghostbusters in the small office area. He tossed a white bottle on the desk and watched as it rolled over to the edge of the desk and fell into his lap. "Take two of those and call me in the morning." Sitting on the edge of the desk Peter flashed the most annoyingly chipper and brightest smile he possibly could. "Good morning gentlemen! Do anything interesting while I was gong?"

Ray struggled to open the white bottle for a moment before handing it back to Peter to open on his behalf. "We found Egon's equation, I remember that much." Peter dropped two pills into Ray's awaiting palm. "Thanks." He downed the pills quickly, flinching as the sudden movement made his head swim. "Then we went and had some beers, I think I got kicked out of a karaoke bar and threw up in an alley, but I can't be sure."

Winston also took two of the small white pills Peter had offered. "You did get kicked out of a karaoke bar, but that was after you threw up in the alley."

"What else did I do?" Ray's eyes were obviously glassy even between his squinted eyelids.

"You tried to hail a cab." Winston answered with a smile on his face. "AFTER we got back to the firehouse."

"Oh..."

Peter shook his head and looked toward the ceiling. "Ah, just like college all over again! Did you try to hook up with a classroom CPR dummy again?"

"No," Ray flashed Peter a smug grin before reply. "your old girlfriend wasn't home!"

Winston was impressed with Ray's witty response, not just because of the hangover but because he rarely thought of anything that was more clever than Peter.

Peter looked at Ray with a smile of approval.

There was a knock at the front door to which Janine answered in person. "We're closed." She muttered to herself. If it's Peck or any of his little henchman I'm going to turn the hose on them!"

"So," Winston didn't want to end the spirited conversation but he knew business came first. "did you have any luck in finding our decoder? I took a look at that equation last night I'm still having flashbacks to high school algebra."

"Yes and no." Peter slipped off his his coat and tossed it onto the couch beside Winston.

Ray pressed his face into his hands in an attempt to shut out the light. "How does that work?" His question was muffled by the palms of his hands.

"Well, I found her and I explained the situation, but..."

"But," Winston knew where Peter was going. "she wasn't interested."

"Not yet."

"Yet?"

"You see, being a psychiatrist has its advantages." Peter crossed his arms over his chest complacently.

"What did you do? Plant an idea in her head?"

"No, I simply enticed her with the offer of completing the incomplete work of a mentor, and that only by doing so would she fully understand the total magnitude of the situation at hand."

Ray looked up from his hands. "You baited her?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Ray let his head drop down onto the desk with a painful thud. "Ouch..."

"At least I didn't kidnap her!"

Janine returned to the office with an optimistic expression on her face. "Excuse me, but you have a visitor."

"We're closed..." Ray grumbled without ever lifting his head back up. "Tell them to go away until tomorrow."

Peter spotted their visitor standing on the other side of Janine's desk. "Oh Ray..." He reached over and put a hand on the hungover Ghostbuster's shoulder. "you might want to make an exception..."

"Why's that?" He slurred.

Peter slid his hand under Ray's forehead and lifted his head up. "She's here."

"She?" His eyes begrudgingly opened and honed in on the blurry figure standing a few feet away. "Is she that blob?"

"Yes Ray, this blob is Egon's top student."

"Egon's..." Ray a wave of enthusiasm coursed through Ray's body as he rushed to his feet breaking free of Peter's touch and immediately regretting his hasty action as both his head swam and stomach churned. "She's here!"

Peter rose from the desk and greeted the young professor graciously. "Dr. Elizabeth Paige, thank you for coming." Seeing that she was still not entirely convinced Peter decided to antagonize Paige simply for his own amusement and to perhaps challenge her resolve. "Call her Lizzy for short!"

Obviously perturbed by Peter's galling remark Paige began toying with the business card in her fingers. "This unfinished equation, you claim that Dr. Spengler couldn't find the proper solution?" Her voice carried a righteous weight of doubt. "May I see it?"

Ray rushed over, almost tripping over his own feet in the process and snatched her hand and held it excitedly in his own as he shook her hand vigorously. "Hello, I'm Dr. Ray Stantz and this is Winston Zeddemore," Ray motioned back to Winston still sitting on the couch. "thank you so much for coming! We really do appreciate it! You very well could be the only one who can help us!"

Paige awkwardly retracted her hand from Ray's. "Hello Dr. Stantz, Mr. Zeddemore." She acknowledged the rest of the Ghostbusters politely. "I will be of as much assistance as possible." Looking over to Peter she kept her expressions calm and collected. "Where shall I begin?"

Paige was shown to an unoccupied space in the rec room where she'd be able to work on the equation with little to no distraction. Covering the small round table near the corner with the numerous and highly detailed notes left behind by the late Dr. Egon Spengler the gifted young physicist set to work on decoding and deciphering the cryptic paragraphs.

Winston resumed cleaning up the remaining stacks of files and papers from the office space while Peter tended to Ray, who was in the bathroom throwing up and regretting every drop of alcohol he had even drunk in his lifetime.

Janine joined Paige in the rec room with a third mug of coffee in her hands. "Hello, we didn't have the chance for a proper introduction." Janine greeted the dedicated physicist warmly. "I'm Janine. I've been the receptionist since day one. If you need anything, just ask."

Paige looked up from the notes to the offered mug. "For me?"

"It's coffee, nothing special."

"Thank you, but I don't drink coffee." She politely declined as she resumed glancing over the notes.

"How about some tea?" Janine suggested kindly.

"Actually, I would love some tea." Paige gave Janine an appreciative glance.

"Terrific, I'll make you some tea while you work. It's nice to have someone to share tea with again."

"Again?" Paige quietly asked herself as he watched Janine disappear into the kitchen. Brushing off the odd remark Paige sat down at the table and began quickly sifting through the notes, taking in every word chronicled with meticulous detail and understanding.

Downstairs Winston had finished repacking the old files and placing them back in the large cardboard storage boxes when Peter walked back through the office and garage with Ray's shirt and jacket waded up into a ball.

"How bad?" Winston spotted the mass of clothing and knew that Ray had thrown up all over himself.

"Like Mardi Gras meets 'The Exorcist'." Peter tossed the ruined garments in a plastic bag in Ray's locker. Retrieving a clean t-shirt tucked away on the top shelf of the locker Peter resumed taking care of Ray. "He's showering off right now. Remind me to never go out drinking with you."

Standing alone in the shower Ray leaned his head against the cold white porcelain below the shower head as the warm water pounded down on the back of his neck and shoulders. Keeping eyes shut tight he tried to focus on keeping his balance. He felt horrible. Massive headache, twisted stomach; that was both nauseous and sore from vomiting, and rigid knot in his neck was enough to keep the hungover man miserable in his isolation.

Knocking on the closed door to the washroom Peter pushed the door open enough to peek inside. "Are you descent?"

"No..." Ray's voice was thick with discomfort and the lingering taste of bile.

"Good." Peter walked into the washroom and left the clean blue jeans and t-shirt next to a towel on the sink, for Ray. "Brought you some clothes." He noticed Ray's black slacks on the floor were also saturated in vomit. "Good God, did you even try to get any in the toilet?"

"Sorry..."

Feeling bad for picking at Ray while he was so despondent Peter pulled back the white curtain and looked at his friend who was standing motionless under the cascade of warm water. "You need anything?"

"No." Ray kept his eyes shut and kept his head pressed against the cool tiles.

"Ray." Peter saw the day old stubble marred with dried vomit trailing from the corners of Ray's mouth. He reached into the shower and turned off the water. "This isn't just a hangover, is it?"

Slowly Ray opened his eyes and looked over at Peter. His eyes were bright red from the excessive vomiting and the unseen tears he had been shedding. "What do you think?"

Squaring his jaw Peter retrieved the towel and wrapped it around Ray's waist. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To wash your face." Peter led Ray over to the sink, which was surprisingly difficult despite the short journey. "Talk to me."

"About what?" Ray asked as Peter ran a washcloth under the sink's faucet and used it to dab away the mess around Ray's lips.

"You know what."

"Egon?"

"Egon." Peter confirmed without pausing. "You know it's okay to grieve for as long as you need to, right? What you're feeling is normal."

"Easy for you to say, Venkman." Ray's response was harsh. "You don't seem to feel anything at all."

Peter stopped and gave Ray a hurt glance. "That's not fair. Ray I miss him just as much as you do."

"You could've fooled me."

"Ray, I'm a psychiatrist. I'm an expert at hiding my emotions, but that doesn't mean I don't have any."

Ray's angered hot gaze melted into one of pure sorrow and regret. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that..."

"It's okay." Peter finished cleaning up Ray's face. "I know you're just hurt."

"I really do miss him, Peter."

"I know."

Ray put a hand to his face to conceal his eyes as he began to cry. "I still can't believe he's gone." His voice was beginning to shake as he struggled to contain himself.

"Let it out." Peter tossed aside the washcloth and put his hands on Ray's arm in a supportive manner. "You'll feel a hell of alot better."

Ray put his second hand on Peter's shoulder and squeezed tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Peter took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Ray. "Bring it in, hug it out."

Ray sobbed openly as he pressed his face into Peter's shoulder. His entire body was wracking with the painful sobs that he long since suppressed since the night he discovered Egon collapsed and alone in his apartment.

* * *

Janine handed the small cup of tea and a matching saucer over to Paige. "Here, it's chamomile."

"Thank you." Paige accepted the tea and sipped it slowly.

Leaning over the table Janine took in the extensive notes and complicated blueprints that had been painstakingly scrawled by Egon, and seemingly filed away into obscurity. "You can really understand all of this?"

"I can." Paige set aside the tea. "The complexity of the equation is of course a challenge, but once I read through the notes and used the corresponding theorems as reference points-" Paige could see that Janine was less interested in the method and more interested in the end results. "In short I can continue the equation and potentially come up with the solution."

"That's good." Janine sipped her own tea and gave Paige an impressed glance. "I'm not sure why this is so important, no one bothered to tell me. But if the guys were willing to reach for outside help, then it must be the most important thing in the world right now."

"Interesting." Paige watched Janine's face and took in her words carefully.

Winston joined the two women up in the rec room. "I finished cleaning up the files, so please tell me that I didn't need to go dig something back out."

"I believe I have all the material I require." Paige confirmed confidently. "I do wish however to remain undisturbed. If it's at all possible can you please keep Dr. Venkman away?"

Janine and Winston exchanged doubtful glances. "That's easier said than done."

Downstairs the phone on Janine's desk began to ring. "Oh great!" Janine raced down the stairs and back to the first floor. "Don't hang up!"

Winston just absently shrugged his shoulders. "I'll go and see where Peter and Ray. I might be able to offer some distraction."

"Thank you Mr. Zeddemore."

"Just call me Winston." He suggested casually as he left the young physicist to her work. "If you need anything, just ask."

Wandering into the bunk room adjacent to the rec room Winston found Peter leaning over Ray's bed, with Ray laying on the bed. Ray had been redressed in his clean clothes and seemed to be sleeping with a cold washcloth pressed over his eyes and forehead.

"Man, I didn't know he was that sick." Winston lamented as he quietly joined Peter at Ray's bedside. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Peter patted Ray's shoulder before straightening up. His own shirt was damp from hugging Ray who was still soaked from the shower. "He just needs some rest."

There was a knock on the opened door frame as Janine leaned inside the room. "You got a call!"

Peter let out an exaggerated and exasperated sigh. "Janine, we're closed today."

"It's a call from the mayor himself."

"Which mayor? Our mayor?"

"Yes, Dr. Venkman. OUR mayor."

"What does he want?"

"Apparently there's a ghost tearing up his office down at City Hall."

"Ha!" Peter outwardly laughed. "Serves him right!"

"He said he'd pay triple if you eliminate it for him."

"Triple?" He gave Winston as sheepish look. "Alright, for triple. Let's go."

Winston didn't budge. "What about Ray?"

"He's too sick to work." Peter looked down at Ray then back to Janine. "Hey Janine, do you mind?"

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to be answering the phone all day anyway."

"You're the best Janine!" Peter gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he and Winston exited the bunk room.

In the garage Winston and Peter opened their lockers to put on their gear, both men consciously avoiding the name plate on Egon's still occupied locker in the process. Slipping on the jumpsuits was easy for the seasoned Ghostbusters, but hefting on their proton packs was still a pain that no one on the team enjoyed.

"Think we can handle this bust with just the two of us?" Winston zipped up his jumpsuit and slipped on his protective elbow pads over his sleeves.

"Sure. Piece of cake." Peter closed his locker and looked over at Ecto-1. "Shotgun!"

"Yeah, sure." Winston loved driving the iconic hearse, it was his favorite part of the job. "Just don't fall asleep before we get there."

"No promises!" Peter shot back as he climbed into the car and took his seat.

The garage doors opened wide letting in a gentle autumn breeze. The sound of Ecto-1's siren echoed loudly through the building as its flashing lights illuminated the interior of the garage. From the rec room upstairs Paige heard the sirens and the flashing lights below. Curiosity pulled her from the notes on the table just long enough to peer down the staircase and watch as Ecto-1 pulled out of the firehouse and take off down the street in a flash of speed.

Janine walked back into the rec room and poured a third cup of tea. This cup was for Ray to help soothe his stomach. "I'll never get used to that darn siren." She commented on the scene that had just transpired with a sated lilt. "Noisy and weird."

Paige turned away from the garage, no longer leaning over the railing and glanced at Janine with a glimmer of awe shining in her green eyes. "I've never seen the car in person. That was quite an alluring sight to behold."

"Trust me, it gets old fast." Janine smiled as she returned her attention to the bunk room with the tea in hand. Before entering the room she called out in a playful tone to the studious young woman. "Dr. Stantz isn't feeling well, so it's just going to be you and me for a while kiddo."

Ecto-1 quieted its siren and switched off its lights as it pulled in front of City Hall and came to a stop. The street was relatively quiet and very few people were in the immediate area. Outside of City Hall the mayor's assistant, Sam Nelson, was pacing back and forth anxiously as he awaited the arrival of the requested Ghostbusters. Nelson was a world class kiss up who relished in sending Peck to visit the Ghostbusters on a regular basis.

"It's nice to see that the mayor lets his dog off the leash every now and then." Peter commented as he watched the weasley assistant out front.

"Be nice Venkman." Winston cautioned. "This guy works for the guy who is actively dissolving our company."

"Why? He's already told us to 'screw off', so why shouldn't we have a little fun with his little minion?"

"Because I still need this job." Winston put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "And you don't need another restraining order from a public official."

"But I love adding to my scrapbook!"

"Well, seeing as we're out of a job anyway-"

"Not yet!" Peter grabbed into Winston's shoulder. "Don't worry my friend, I have a plan."

"I was never worried, that is until you said that."

Exiting the hearse the duo opened the rear compartment of Ecto-1 and retrieved their two proton packs. As Winston helped Peter slide his pack onto his back Nelson marched over to the parked vehicle, his head hung low and his metaphorical tail between his legs.

"Must be serious." Peter remarked under his breath as he tightened his shoulder straps. "He's acting almost human. Emphasis on 'almost'."

Winston turned around so Peter could assist him with his own pack. "I think that's the scariest thing we've ever encountered."

Nelson wrung his hands together nervously. "Th-Thank you for coming..." The short statured man was visibly shaking as he stood before the two Ghostbusters. "It's very urgent... The mayor needs you right away!"

"Of course he does." Peter rolled his eyes as he followed Nelson into City Hall. "You know, this never happened under Mayor Mulligan's watch."

Winston quickly smacked the side of Peter's arm as he caught up. "Ease up, I don't want to get blacklisted in the new millennium."

"Okay Winston." Peter flashed him his trademarked cheesy grin. "For you, I'll play nice."

"Thank you."

Nelson motioned for the duo to move quicker. "It's terrible! I can't explain it and... Just come see!"

"Ooookay." Peter wasn't so much afraid as he was bored. "Let's see what the big bad boogieman is doing at City Hall."

Inside the City Hall, a building that normally exuded a sense of authority and control, it was absolute panic and chaos! Official documents, forms and records were all in disarray as half of the chronicled archive lay strewn about every room in the building, while the other half was in the process of being throw, torn and shredded by an unseen force.

Many of the council members who collaborated at City Hall had either fled the premises or who attempting to avoid the discord by ducking locking themselves into separate rooms or hiding beneath desks.

"So, this is why nothing ever gets done in this city." Peter jested as he indifferently pulled the thrower for this proton pack and turned the magnificent device on. "Winston, shall we clean up?"

Winston tossed a trap down on the floor before retrieving his own thrower and powering up his pack. "It's a messy job, but somebody's gotta' do it!"

Nelson cowered in the corner as the Ghostbusters set to work. "Just hurry! We can't let the press find out!"

"Relax you little jellyfish." Peter trained his eye on the source of the disturbance. Watching as papers were continuously tossed into the air by an unseen force Peter aim his thrower and opened fire. "Can't hide from us!"

The proton stream wrapped itself around an invisible shape and restrained the ethereal being and held it in place. A loud groan of discomfort and anger sounded off as the veiled presence began resisting the confinement beam created by the proton pack.

"Whatever it is," Winston aimed his thrower and fired off a beam. "it's ours!"

As the second beam wrapped around the figure a distinct shape of a humanoid being began to form within the bright flashing lights of the particle streams that danced about in a powerful display.

Nelson ducked down and peeked through his fingers. "What IS that thing?!"

"Right off the bat, I'd say it's pissed off!" Peter took a step back in an attempt to wrangle the spectral being above the trap.

Winston positioned himself on the opposite side of the trap as Peter. "It's also putting up a good fight! Let's drop it down before it breaks loose!"

Working together Peter and Winston ensnared the snarling, struggling entity as it continued to combat the powerful energy beams.

"We got it..." Peter remarked as he callously dismissed the threat as being anything but a mild inconvenience at best.

"Opening the trap!" Winston stomped down on the button that was connected to the trap via industrial cable. The trap opened with a dazzling display of bright white light and protonic energy. "Almost there..."

As the trap began draining the ghost of its energy and pulling it downward into the metallic box the spectral anomaly unleashed a powerful psychokinetic wave of energy that sent Peter flying backward and slamming hard through a large oak desk behind him. Large pieces of wood from the destroyed desk exploded into the air as Peter collided with the cold hard ground beneath.

"Venkman!" Winston compensated quickly as Peter's proton stream was cut off as he was thrown.

"I'm fine," Peter sat up awkwardly among the wooden debris of the former desk. "bag that sucker!"

Turning the power of his proton pack up to maximum Winston was able to singlehandedly capture the ghost within the trap and stomp the button once more. The top of the trap snapped shut as a small wisp of smoke wafted from the box and the small light indicating a successful capture began to blink and beep rhythmically.

"Got it!" Winston snagged the trap and kneeled down beside Peter who was still sitting in a mild daze in the ruins of the desk. "You alright, man? That was a pretty bad toss."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter lied as he struggled to get up. Favoring his right leg over his left he stood up as tall as he dared and looked down at Nelson was still huddled in the corner fearfully. "But this guy, I think he needs a change of pants."

"Is... Is it gone?!" Nelson asked in a whimpering voice as he slowly stood up, although remaining hunched down as if ready to duck. "You got it?"

Winston held up the smoking trap for him to see. "Right here man?"

"Oh thanks goodness..." Nelson straightened his tie as he tried to act as though the situation hadn't riled him in the least. "I'm sure the mayor would love to thank you in person, but-"

"I'm sure he would." Peter took a step forward, flinched briefly on his left ankle and shifted his weight onto his right leg. "You see 'Nelly'," Peter wrapped his arm uncomfortably around the recreant assistant and leaned against him, intentionally trying to be as heavy as possible. "we have some important business we'd like to discuss with our esteemed mayor. Where is he? Where or where is Mayor Adler skulking these days?"

"Uh, he's right in here..." Nelson led the triumphant duo into the mayor's office down the hallway. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"At least someone will be happy." Peter released Nelson from his arm and dramatically pushed the doors open with both hands. "Honey, we're home!"

Mayor Adler jumped in his seat as the doors burst open. Looking up from his desk, a half empty bottle of whiskey and a glass full of partially melted ice cubs on the corner, he gave the intrusive Ghostbuster an irate glare.

"Mayor Quincy Adler," Peter strolled into the office, limping on his bad ankle but never losing his cocky smirk. "it's so nice to meet you."

"Please, come in." Adler motioned for Peter and Winston to take a seat on the other side of his desk. Adler had only been in office for a few years but the stress of the job had already taken its toll on his appearance. He was tall African American man with a thick mustache and thick black hair, both of which were already displaying premature gray follicles. His brown eyes were tired and begged for a good night's rest as he eyed over his unexpected guests. "Gentleman, how may I help you?"

"First of all you can pay your bill," Peter began listing off 'favors' on his fingers. "you can take care of those pesky parking tickets that have completely muddled up the windshield of my 'caddy' AND you can tell us exactly why you're shutting us down!"

"It wasn't my decision." Adler leaned back in his chair. "Frankly I'm very upset that the Ghostbusters are being forced to dissolve. You men have done this city a great service on many occasions, none of which we can properly thank you for."

Peter wasn't expecting a humble and polite response. "Well, you're welcome." He turned to look at Winston and shrugged his shoulders. "And to be honest your courteousness wasn't something I was expecting. Kind of nice to meet someone so modest."

Winston rolled his eyes a little. "Man, what do you know about being modest?"

"I know everything about modesty! I'm the most modest guy I know!"

"Right," Winston folded his hands together in thought and pressed them to his chin. "back to business. Can you at least tell us why we're being shut down? Have we done something illegal or offensive?"

"No, nothing like that." Adler poured himself another shot of whiskey and swirled the ice cubes about in the glass before taking a thoughtful sip. "It's simply a matter of appearance. You see, New York City is a thriving metropolis that relies heavily on tourism and iconic tales. To have our city run rampant with ghost stories, freak shows and near destruction is something we can't afford."

"So what you're saying is," Peter had put the pieces together. "and you're saying it in a very polite way which we appreciate, Ghostbusting is too much of a liability. The city doesn't want to cover us anymore, for the sake of keeping the people happy. You need to keep the council who decides what to do with the city's financial surplus happy, and of course you have to keep your millions of registered voters happy, too."

Adler tapped the side of his nose in response as he set the glass down on his desk and wrapped both of his hands around the emptied cup. "I'm sorry, but the city simply cannot afford to have your business any longer."

"So that's it?" Peter was understandably irked by the entire situation. The mayor did not provide an answer that was acceptable, or even flexible "All we get is 'thanks guys for all your hard work, here's a pink slip, have a good life'?"

"It's already set in motion." Adler looked up from his glass. "There is nothing more I can do. The city is in dire straights and requires financial stability. You, for a lack of better word, are not stable."

Peter scoffed at the remark. "Actually I think that word is absolutely perfect for me." In a huff Peter rose from his chair, ignoring the screaming pain in his ankle as he moved. "Just remember that whatever happens to this city, anything supernatural, paranormal or transcendental, the consequences are on you."

Winston got up from his chair and held the trap out for Adler to examine. "You see this? This is just ONE ghost in ONE part of this city. If you really think you can endure the trillions of countless souls who can wander these streets and enter any building at any time, then by all means take it all in." Clipping the trap to his belt Winston stood beside Peter. "Dissolving this company is going to be the biggest mistake in this city's history."

Peter looked down at the floor, looked down at his dirty black boots and the faded color of his worn out jumpsuit. "People die everyday. Some people you know, some people you'll never meet." Looking back up at the mayor Peter kept his voice level and without expressionless. "Trust us, we know what we're talking about. Someday this city will need the Ghostbusters again, but we won't be there to answer the call. Maybe someone else will, but I can't say for sure."

"Gentlemen," Adler poured the remaining whiskey into his glass. "thank you for your courage. Good luck in whatever future endeavor that you take part in. I will do what I can to assist you if you need me."

Without another word Peter and Winston took their leave of City Hall with the troublesome ghost in tow. Interns were busily gathering the disheveled papers, only stopping to watch as the legendary Ghostbusters confidently strode by without acknowledging the self righteous myopic council members who sided against them.

* * *

Tired and despondent Ray sat up on his bed, the no longer cool compress falling from his eyes, and slowly swung his legs over the edge of the mattress. Hesitantly Ray opened his sensitive, bloodshot eyes and glanced around the empty bunk room. The memory of waking up downstairs hungover, getting sick and trying to shower off his mess all came flooding back. He remembered Peter helping him get to the bathroom when he got sick and how Peter had helped him climb out of the shower. Ray also remembered Peter holding him as he wept over the loss of Egon, and how Peter had shown an uncharacteristically compassionate side as he helped him walk over to his bed to lay down.

Ray gingerly picked up the washcloth from the ground and felt how warm is had become over time. "Must've been out for at least three hours..." Placing the washcloth on the nightstand beside his bed he then noticed the cup of tea that Janine had brought him while he dozed. Picking it up he felt how cool the tea had become which confirmed his estimation of time. "So quiet. Kind of nice..."

Carefully Ray found his center of gravity as he stood up, the cup of tea still in his hands. Taking light, delicate steps he exited the bunk room, braving the bright lights that illuminated the adjoining rec room. With every beat of his heart the throbbing in his head kept pace, making it difficult for him to concentrate on anything beyond walking through the door. It was then he spotted Dr. Paige hovering over Egon's notes, a lock of loose hair from her ponytail hung down unnoticed in her face. With her presence came the memory of shaking her hand in an awkward introduction that Ray wished he could undo.

Dr. Paige was standing over the table with the file and all of its contents neatly arranged, and the massive white colored dry erase board that was often used by both Ray and Egon when developing new technology. The acrid stench of the dry erase marker was heavy in the air and it hurt his eyes as much as it hurt his head to smell.

"Hello, Dr. Paige." He greeted softly, one hand clutching the tea and the other shielding his tender eyes from the lights overhead. "I didn't know anyone else was here."

"Janine has returned to the offices below to finish her paperwork." Paige looked up from the table and took in the ruffled, yet resolute occultist as he stood uncomfortably in the door frame connecting the rec room to the bunk room. "If you drink peppermint tea it'll soothe your stomach, ease your headache and stave off any nicotine cravings."

"If I..." Ray was bewildered by her nonchalant suggestion as she returned her attention to the equation that had been written on the large chalkboard behind the table. "How did you know I was trying to quit smoking?"

Without turning her head from the board she gave an even toned response of keen observation. "Your restlessness, despite being psychically fatigued and ill from being hungover, is indicative of a strong chemical imbalance in the brain which is often the result of a linger addiction. The the yellow stains on your two forefingers and thumb of your right hand are signs of chronic nicotine exposure, while the evident fading of the discoloration stems from a much more limited or entirely halted exposure to nicotine."

"Oh..." Ray was slowly processing everything she had just explained. "How does the peppermint help with smoking?"

"Peppermint is a natural way to ease an upset stomach which can be a side effect of attempting to quit smoking. Your excessive vomiting may not have been entirely the work of an inordinate level of alcohol in your system."

"You uh, you heard that, huh?" Ray steadily crossed the rec room to the connected kitchen. "I'm sorry. I don't imagine that this would be the ideal way to meet."

"I'm not stranger to sickness." Paige stopped writing on the board and gave Ray a thoughtful, empathetic glance. "I live on a college campus, I've seen many very intelligent people drink themselves into near oblivion. There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Thanks." Ray dumped the cold tea in favor of warm tea. "So do you teach at the campus or are you still studying?"

Paige looked away from Ray and stared blankly at the board. "Neither, actually. I have been given special permission to reside on campus grounds in exchange for tutoring other students."

Ray poured himself a fresh cup of tea, adding a touch of honey to the brew. "Tutoring is like teaching."

"With the exception of a descent paycheck or benefits." Paige capped the marker and sat down at the table. "By this coming spring I will be required to leave the campus. Unfortunately I do not have a position lined up, nor do I have any plans to remain in New York City past this upcoming spring."

"Sounds like you're having a little trouble deciding what you should be doing with your talent." Ray noted without sounding critical or passing judgment as he joined her at the table. "What drew your attention to physics?"

"Convenience."

Ray gave her an odd look for her odd answer. "I don't follow."

"My original field of choice was medicine, but the more I applied myself to this particular field the more I realized how much I dislike direct interaction with people. Specifically the people who refuse to take care of themselves out of either lack of willpower or laziness it doesn't matter. It become very disparaging to put so much effort into my education and to hone my skills as I became increasingly aware that any and all medical attention I could possibly provide is nothing more than a stall." She took off her red rimmed glasses and sat them down on the table, staring blankly at the papers before her as she crossed her arms across her chest defensively. "By studying physics I was able to separated myself from the rest of the world, I was able to find a mental solace that I have to rely heavily upon. I'm aware of how cruel and cold I sound but it's what I feel, I cannot deny it. "

Ray bore no ill judgment toward the young woman. Instead he reached out a hand and gently rested it on her forearm. "You're not cold, or cruel. You're just too aware of the world and maybe even too smart for your own good."

Paige looked up from the table and finally looked Ray in his eyes. "Thank you Dr. Stantz. It's not often I meet someone who would rather try to understand a person than merely judge them. I'm often guilty of this impolitic trait myself."

"No one's perfect. I seriously doubt that you're the first person to ever discouraged from their primary field of choice. And please, call me Ray. The 'doctor' label is something I only use for professional reasons, never anything personal."

"Very well, Ray." Paige casually brushed off his hand as she retrieved her glasses and replaced them over her eyes. "Please, call me Elizabeth or simply Paige. It's not often I find someone who is willing to engage is conversation without being dissuaded by my outlook on the world. I also apologize for speaking in such a blunt and embittered manner. Thank you."

"Don't apologize, I've dealt with far worse things than a a brash young woman. Also, you're welcome." Ray smiled a little at the young, emotionally shy woman as she brushed her loose lock of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Looking past her to the blackboard he recognized the complex equation and was curious about her progress. "Make any headway with the equation?" He sipped his tea slowly, not wanting to accidentally upset his stomach again by drinking too fast.

"In a sense. I was able to follow the notes and with it understand the equation." Turning the notes on the table around for Ray to view she pointed to a schematic that seemed to display a prototype for a generator. "This is the end result of said equation."

"What do you mean end result?" Ray continued to sip his tea.

"My presence wasn't required. The equation had already been solved."

Ray put his hand over his mouth quickly to catch the tea as he spat it back out in surprise. Paige leaned back in her chair to avoid the small droplets of tea that hung in the air and managed to escape the grasp of Ray's hand.

Coughing a little and wiping his hand over his pant leg he collected himself and gave Paige a stunned look. "It was... SOLVED?" Ray was stunned by the revelation. "But if Egon had solved the equation why did he begin work on the shield generator? This doesn't make sense!"

"It makes complete sense." Paige pointed to the blueprint. "The reason the work on this generator never began wasn't the inability to solve the equation, it was the lack of proper equipment and corresponding technology that was advanced enough to produce such a generator."

Ray pulled the blueprint closer and eyed the convoluted design with a mild intimidation. "This idea had been in the works for almost seven years. Is it at all possible to use our current equipment to power this generator?"

Paige shook her head disappointingly at the question as she was unable to provide a positive solution. "I'm afraid not. A generator of this size would require an energy source that is at least six times as powerful as anything your current equipment can produce."

"Then we can't do anything more?" Ray sank down in his chair. "We can't protect this city. Once we're gone everyone is on their own." As sincere empathy washed over his eyes as he tried to imagine the bleak aftermath of the company being dissolved. "There's so many districts and boroughs full of innocent people. This generator was our only chance to keep them safe after-" Ray trailed off as a new idea popped into his head and a smirk appeared on his kind face.

"Ray, are you alright?" Paige was studying his expressions very carefully.

"I know what we need to do!" Ray laughed a little and reached for Paige's hand. "I can't believe it took me all this time to figure it out!"

"What have you figured out?"

"We don't build one GIANT generator, we build many SMALL ones!"

As Ray found renewed enthusiasm, energy and passion for the project as he hand he rose from the table and walked over to the dry erase board with the marker, freshly uncapped, in his hand and ready to go. Drawing a crude map of the city on the corner of the board Ray divided the map into the five boroughs of New York City and left small dots at the center of each borough.

"It's so simple, why did I see it before?" Ray excitedly tapped the marker on the board as the long awaited answer had finally come to him. "We couldn't build a single shield generator to encompass the entire city, not only was the generator itself an impractical size but the power required to generate said field would be so massive that we would essentially be planting a bomb in the center of the city!"

Paige had turned around in her chair to watch Ray, she leaned casually against one arm as she watched the revitalized scientist crudely devising a new project on the board.

"By reducing the size of the generator and placing five smaller generators at the heart of each borough the power consumption would be greatly reduced, per generator but the shields produced by the five generators will all intersect and strengthen one another through collected energy. AND the risk of someone or something finding and tampering with a small generator will be greatly diminished compared to one massive one to an almost inconsequential degree! Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!"

Ray capped the mark and tossed it casually over his shoulder as a smile of triumph plastered itself over is face. Running a hand through his hair he breathed an immense sigh of relief. Even the relentless headache that gnawed away at his resolve couldn't affect his positive disposition.

Paige rose from the table and looked down at her small black banded watch around her wrist. "I'm glad that I was able to be of assistance. Although, I merely discovered that the seemingly unsolved equation was in fact already solved."

Ray turned his attention back to the young woman. "Don't be so modest, you helped on an immense level."

"How is that, may I ask?"

"You were able to decipher Egon's cryptic notes and give us a confirmation on his equation. Without that we wouldn't be able to move and begin to design, let alone build, the small generators." Ray approached Paige and extended his hand for her to shake, this time in a less erratic manner than their initial introduction. "Thank you for your help."

The garage door to the firehouse opened wide as Ecto-1 backed up to park inside, its flashing lights illuminating the interior walls in red and blue. The sound of the engine reverberated noisily as the large vehicle returned to HQ with Winston behind the wheel and Peter as the lone passenger.

Paige was again drawn to the iconic hearse as it took its place in the center of the garage. Ray quickly took notice of Paige's intrigue and gave her an approving smile.

Winston opened his door and leaned against the car for a moment, his arms folded over the top and his head laying down on against his arms like a pillow. He was tired and frustrated. Looking up the staircase he could see Paige watching with Ray standing just behind her shoulder. Sighing heavily he lifted his head and made his way over to the other side of the car and pulled open Peter's door.

Clumsily Peter swung his legs over until his feet were outside the car. As he stood up Winston gave him an arm to lean on.

"Something wrong?" Ray called out as he watch his two physically taxed friends exit the car.

Winston let Peter grab onto his shoulder for balance as he helped his injured friend walk over to the staircase. "Peter messed up his ankle on that last bust. Nothing serious but it's hurting."

Ray jogged down the stairs, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, and met the returning duo on the bottom step. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, it's just twisted." Peter brushed off the concern without losing his cool. "Give me a hand, would ya'?"

Ray stepped in for Winston and helped Peter climb the stairs. "Come on. We'll get you some ice for your ankle and I can get some for my head."

"It's not as easy to recover from a hangover as it used to be, huh Ray?"

"When was it ever easy?" Ray replied dryly as his headache throbbed relentlessly against his skull.

Winston returned to Ecto-1 and opened the rear compartment to gather the occupied trap and the two proton packs. From the top of the stairs Paige watched with indisputable curiosity as the seasoned Ghostbuster went about his routine after each successful bust. Ray and Peter passed by her at the top of the stairs and noticed her intense engrossment.

"Hey kid," Peter caught her attention with a quick word. "why don't you go help Winston? He can't carry two packs at the same time."

Paige's eyes lit up but she managed to keep her excitement concealed within her calm response. "Don't I require proper training to handle such equipment?"

"Nah!" Peter replied carelessly as Ray helped him to make it to the now unoccupied chairs around the table. "Just follow his lead and don't touch anything hot."

Ray subtly nodded in approval to her as he entered the kitchen to gather some ice.

Paige walked down the stairs in a hasty but collected manner as she walked over to the rear of Ecto-1 where Winston was unhooking the proton packs from their storage racks in their compartments.

"Hey, would you mind helping me move this stuff? It gets really heavy after work." Winston hefted up the first proton pack with both hands and held it out toward her.

Cautiously Paige extended her arms to accept the pack, unsure of how much the pack could weigh or if it was going to be hot or electrically unstable.

Winston eased the pack into her arms and watched as Paige naturally compensated for the additional weight by shifting her own. "Got it?"

"Yes." Paige confirmed as she held the pack firmly by its shoulder straps with one hand and supported its body with the other.

"Great, thanks." Winston tossed the trap over his shoulder, letting the cable dangle where it fell. As he grabbed the second pack he shut the rear compartment door of the car and motioned toward the second staircase leading down into the basement. "Let's go. I'll show you the containment unit."

While Winston and Paige went down into the basement to store the equipment Ray had joined Peter at the table upstairs with two bags of ice in his hands. He handed the larger bag to Peter who placed it gingerly against his unbooted, swollen ankle while Ray pressed the smaller bag against the side of his head where the pain of from his head was the most intense.

"How'd you hurt your ankle?" Ray asked as he stared at the swollen discolored appendage under the ice bag. "Bad fall?"

"Better." Peter lifted up his ankle and propped it on top of the table as he readjusted the ice. "Ghost threw me into a desk."

"Looks painful."

"It's not that bad actually." Peter lied. He hated hospitals.

"Are you sure you don't need it checked out? It looks broken to me."

"You should see the desk!"

Ray just closed his eyes and tried to ignore the headache that was constantly hindering his positive outlook on the night's events.

"Your head still killing ya'?"

"Yup." Ray confirmed as he endured the pain. "But it's my fault, so I'll just deal with it."

Peter leaned back in the chair as he tried to find a way to stall telling Ray about the unfortunate news he had begrudgingly received while at City Hall. As he glanced about the rec room his eye was drawn to the dry erase board with the solved equation in the center and Ray's raw prototype for the new generator and the city map in the corner. "What's going there? Did you get bored and play drunk Pictionary?"

Ray looked at the board and his enthusiasm returned. "That is no drunk party game. That is the solution to Egon's equation AND how we're going to keep this city safe after we're gone."

"Oh, great." Peter shut his eyes and rested his head against the palm of his hand as he propped his elbow up on the table beside his ankle. "At least something will get done."

"Venkman, everything will alright in the end."

"I hope you're right Ray. I really, really do."

* * *

Winston had deposited the captured ghost into the containment unit and was showing Paige how the unit functioned as a proper prison for containing elusive ghosts. The young physicist was thoroughly enthralled in the technology used to create such a device as well as the surrounding equipment that had been created to capture the ghosts out in the field.

"All of this equipment," Paige watched as the four proton packs were charging in their appropriate docks across from the containment unit. "was designed and constructed by Dr. Spengler and Dr. Stantz?"

"Yeah, it was all finished before I joined the company." Winston double checked the unit ensuring that the captured ghost was secured within. The green light shown brightly through the otherwise dim basement. "From what Ray's told me he helped Egon with the designs but Egon himself did most of the hands on work. Guess he preferred the solitude of the lab, studying paranormal activity over direct person to person interviews discussing it."

"I can relate." Paige's eye was drawn next to the collection of PKE meters laying across a workbench beside the proton pack charging station. "Are these meters that can track down or identify supernatural frequencies?" Her hands hovered temptingly over the devices but she refrained from touching.

"Yeah, those are the PKE meters." Winston joined her at the workbench. "Psychokinetic energy."

"An energy level produced by the presence of a supernatural entity."

"Something like that."

"This is all very fascinating equipment."

"Too bad it's going to be worthless in a few months."

"Why is that exactly?" Paige pulled her focus from the meters and to he gracious host. "I was told by Dr. Venkman that the equation needed to be solved before the year's end, but he never explained why."

While Ray explained the new plan in great detail that almost pained his already aching head to an unbearable degree to the less than energetic Peter, Winston and Paige had finished storing the equipment and were ready to rejoin the two aforementioned doctors back in the rec on the second floor. Janine had finished filing her paperwork and was about to take her leave for the night when she bumped into Winston and Paige returning from the basement.

"Oh good, you're back." Janine locked up the top drawer of her desk for the night as she set aside her finished work on top. "I've been caught up on all the previous cases; we're still waiting on the check from the docks to come in but the check from the construction site down on 5th cleared this morning. Payday will be next Friday."

"Thanks Janine." Winston had always appreciated the dedication of the fiery but kind receptionist. "Don't worry about City Hall until tomorrow. They'll be busy all night and I get the feeling they'll put us at the bottom of their to do list."

"Good, I'm not going work unpaid overtime for an ungrateful city. No more paperwork for me tonight." Sliding on her coat Janine grabbed her purse and made her way to the front door. "See you tomorrow. It was nice to meet you Dr. Paige."

"Elizabeth or just Paige, please." She insisted politely. "Have a good night."

Winston walked up the stairs with Paige following close behind. Ray was still energetically explaining the next phase of their project to Peter as he began drawing out a fresh blueprint for the new generators in a frenzy of renewed energy.

"How's your ankle?" Winston asked he stood behind Peter and watched Ray's hand rapidly sketching out a basic image for the generator.

"Fine." Peter looked up at Winston and to Paige who was standing nearby. "Get the ghost stored away?"

"Yeah, we're good." Winston was still watching Ray's hand as he meticulously, but promptly created the new blueprint. "What I miss? Ray finally go off the deep end?"

"Not yet." Peter lamented as he watched Ray's focused eyes burning intensely at the image he was creating. "But stick around, I think he's on the edge."

Paige took a step forward and glanced down at the blueprint. "What will use as a power source?"

Ray looked up at Paige for a brief moment before finishing off the final details on the blueprint. "The power cells of the proton pack retain a half life of five thousand years. Considering we won't be requiring the use of our packs as of the new year we can recycle the nuclear accelerators without causing any environmental harm."

"I see." Paige sounded somewhat disappointed. "But may I ask what should happen if your services are required before the generators are complete? Without your proton packs you won't be able to adequately perform your duties."

Peter took the liberty of answering. "We have back up packs. They'll power the generators first, then we'll add the primary packs later on."

Ray finished working on the blueprint only because his headache wouldn't allow him to continue. "I'll... I'll finish the design tomorrow." His hand clutched at the ice pack as he held it firmly to his head. "Right now I need to lay down before I lose it completely."

Winston put a sympathetic hand on Ray's shoulder. "I'll find you some aspirin." Guiding his ailing comrade into the bunk room Peter and Paige were left alone.

"So..." Peter began awkwardly. "Ray tells me that the all important, all knowing equation had already been solved."

"Yes." Paige confirmed blankly as she stepped back from the table.

"And the only reason Egon never began construction on the generator was the lack of an ample power supply for such a massive build."

"Correct."

"But now, thankfully, Ray has a Plan B in motion and we can all rest easy in the dawn of the new millennium with five smaller generators protecting the city."

"Again, this is all correct."

"Want to help out?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, it seems like a waste of your time to simply point out an obvious solution just to walk away now."

"I'm not sure how I can be of any additional assistance."

"I know how." Peter reached out a hand grabbed onto her own, which she tried to retract from his touch, but he held firm. "Ray can't build all five generators by himself in less than two months. I don't know enough about engineering and have zero welding skills to help out, plus with my bad ankle Winston will have no choice but to go in the field. I'll be going with him because we have a strict no solo mission policy, but we're seriously understaffed here."

Paige deeply pondered everything that Peter was telling her and every fiber of her being knew the correct course of action would be to remain at the firehouse and work with Ray, but she felt as though she was nothing more than an outsider looking in. She wasn't a member of the team.

"We need you Lizzy."

"Please Dr. Venkman," she finally pulled her hand away from his. "call me either Elizabeth or Paige."

"Only if you call me Peter, AND if you say 'yes', that you'll be happy to help us out, and I'll consider calling you something other than Lizzy."

"I will think about it." She decided as she noted the time on her watch for the second time. "It's late. I should be on my way." She began walking down the stairs as Peter kept talking to her, his voice getting louder the further away she walked.

"Don't pass up this opportunity. It's a once in a lifetime chance and you'll regret for the rest of your life if you say 'no'! I can guarantee it."

Paige froze in place on the stairs just a moment before continuing on her way. She passed by Ecto-1 and gave the car a thoughtful glance before continuing on through the large doors and exiting the building out of sight, seemingly out of mind.

Winston had heard Peter calling out to Paige and rejoined him in the rec room. "Paige take off?"

"Yeah. But I bet she'll be back." Peter confirmed as he delicately set his foot back down on the floor. "She's too interested in our work to stay away. I can feel it." He tried to apply weight to his bad ankle but immediately sat back down. "I can feel that, too."

"It's been a long day for all of us." Winston wrapped his arm around Peter's chest and helped him to stand up without putting any weight on his ankle. Together they walked to the bunk room for the night. "Come on. I'm very tired and I'm not going to carry you around all night."

"Read me a story first?"

"Not on your life!"

* * *

Ray awoke feeling rested, his headache gone and his stomach easy. Sitting up on his bed he struggled to remember the events of the previous two days, and unfortunately the dreary funeral was still clear as day. Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed he leaned forward and rested his face into his hands. Black marker stains fingertips reminded him of the equation and subsequent prototype that had been drawn up from the night before.

"I need to get the generators working." Ray decided as he rose from his bed. Looking around the bunk room he saw both Winston and Peter sleeping soundly in their own beds. It was often that Peter stayed the night at the firehouse after he and Dana reconciled. "Guess his ankle was too sore to make it home." Ray remembered that Peter had been injured the previous night as well.

Quietly he exited the bunk room and made his way back to the rec room and to the prototype that had been left laid out across the table. The smell of fresh coffee brewing indicated that Janine had already arrived for the day.

"Janine you're a saint." Ray remarked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. As he walked back over to blueprint and looked down at his hastily drawn prototype. "Huh, looks like I was still a little drunk when I drew this." Ray tilted his head to the side and gingerly sipped at his hot coffee. "But I think I knew what I was going to do. Of course... I can always try again later."

Peter stumbled through the doorway of the rec room and almost lost his balance. Catching himself on the door frame Peter opened his bleary, tired eyes and looked at Ray with a distant gaze. "How in the hell are you awake before I am?"

"I've always been a morning person, Peter." Ray took another sip of his coffee. "Ankle is still raw, huh?"

"You could say that." Peter shifted his weight off his leg entirely as he leaned on the door frame. "Any word on Lizzy?"

"You mean Dr. Paige? No. Well, I don't think so. Maybe Janine knows."

"Janine." Peter looked over at the staircase and his shoulders sagged. "But she's downstairs."

"And?"

"And I'm upstairs."

"So?"

"My ankle hurts."

"Well... suck it up."

"Man, it's a good thing you're not a medical doctor because your bedside manner sucks!"

Ray sat down his coffee."Let me look at that ankle."

"No way, you're too hands on for my taste."

"Peter, either let me look at it or I'm making you a doctor's appointment."

"Ray, it's twisted. Not broken."

"If you're so sure, let me look at it."

"No."

Ray approached Peter and put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Easy way or the hard way. Choose."

"You wouldn't dare." Peter gave Ray an unconvinced stare as he tried to call the bluff.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Ray bent down and heft Peter over his shoulder.

"Hey, stop! Put me down!"

"In a minute." Ray sat Peter down in the chair. "Let me see your ankle."

"No!" Peter tried to push Ray away like a child trying to escape the dentist. "You're crazy!"

Winston was roused from his sleep by the sounds of his colleagues talking in the next room. Turning from his back onto his side he stared across the room, counting the two messy beds and the one neat one. Egon's bed had been the only one untouched. Shaking his head Winston forced himself to get up and start the day. As he walked passed the beds he couldn't help but stare at the flawless covers of the only still made bed and think of how naturally neat and organized Egon had always been.

"It's just never going to be the same without him."

Making his way to the washroom Winston washed his face and stared at himself in the mirror. It seemed like in the past two days he had aged ten years. He was tired emotionally, mentally and physically. While he had stepped up and taken care of his colleagues in the wake of Egon's unexpected passing he hadn't properly taken care of himself.

Unable to find a proper time to grieve, to fully comprehend the situation, Winston felt as though he was about to lose it.

A loud 'crash' from the rec room made him jump. The sound of Ray and Peter bickering and a chair scratching over the wood floor was enough to push Winston to seek some peace and quiet. Alone.

"I need to get out of here for a while."

Changing into fresh clothes Winston chose to not pass through the rec room and bump into Ray or Peter. Opting for the fire pole that was stationed in the far corner of the bunk room Winston slid down and startled Janine who was busy typing away at her desk.

"Winston, is something wrong?" She turned and looked over at him as he quickly made his way to the rear of the firehouse.

"Nah, just need to get some fresh air." He quickly lied. It wasn't that he didn't trust Janine or was afraid to admit how upset he felt, he simply didn't want to burden her with his emotions. Everyone was having a hard time already. "I'll be back later."

"Okay, bye." She watched the door shut before getting up to join Ray and Peter in the rec room.

"OW!" Peter all but screamed when Ray grabbed onto his leg with one hand and touched his bad ankle with the other hand. "Take it easy!"

"I barely touched you!"

Janine looked at the two grown men who were laying on the floor and folded her arms in a motherly manner. Ray had no choice but to wrestle Peter to the ground in order to get him to hold still for a proper exam, and now they remained on the ground looking childish.

Peter was laying on his back, his elbows propping him upright, while Ray who sitting up held onto his leg.

"Guys?" Janine was not impressed with her bosses' behavior. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Peter tried to pull his leg back but Ray wasn't letting go. "Nothing." As soon as Ray touched his ankle again he screamed out. "Damn it! Stop doing that!"

"Sorry Peter." Ray let go of his leg, which was promptly retracted away from Ray's touch. "But your twisted ankle isn't twist. It's broken."

"Says you!" Peter dragged himself across the floor and over to the chair. As he pulled himself up onto the seat he gingerly crossed his bad ankle up over his knee and began rubbing at the damaged appendage. "Janine, has Lizzy called?"

"No, Dr. Venkman." She closed her eyes and pressed her forefingers to the bridge of her nose is irritation. "Dr. Paige hasn't called."

Ray stood up from the floor and dusted himself off. "Too bad. I could use her help. Maybe when Winston wakes up-"

"Winston just left." Janine dropped her hand and gave Ray a sympathetic look. "He said he's be back later but for now he needed to get out here."

"Oh." Ray sounded adamantly disappointed. "Well Venkman, guess we're working on the prototype together."

"What's this 'we' stuff, Ray? I'm a psychologist, not an engineer."

"Neither was Egon, but he still managed to get our equipment made."

"I hate it when you do that." Peter grimaced. "Don't play the 'Egon card' with me."

"Facts aren't playing cards." Ray shot back. "So Peter, do you want to spend the day helping me or do you want Janine to drive you to the hospital?"

Peter looked over at Janine who had a very bemused, almost taunting look on her face. Grabbing the blueprint off the table Peter gave a defeated sigh. "Where do we start?"

* * *

Winston walked down the block away from the firehouse. The crisp fall air was as soothing as it was fresh. In the distance the sound of a construction crew hard at work brought back memories of working alongside his father and how close that had become as a result. It was enough to make him long for home, his real home, not the firehouse or his apartment.

Making his way across town on foot wasn't easy or quick but in that moment Winston had all the time in the world. It was past noon by the time Winston made it to his father's block. The neighborhood was alive with kids playing baseball and adults raking leaves.

Winston stopped at the end of the walkway leading up to the front door of the house. Looking up the walk and toward the front door made him feel like a kid who stayed out way past curfew.

"Okay, it's been a while but it's time for me and dad to talk." He told himself as he forced himself to resume walking. Knocking on the front door he waited nervously for the answer. "Why am I so freaked out? He's my DAD. I deal with ghosts all the time, why is my own father so intimidating? I has been a while, but still... He's my dad."

The large door opened slowly and out stepped Charles Zeddemore senior. "Winston!" He smiled broadly as he extended his arms to give his son a hug. "So good to see you! How have you been?"

"Hi pop."

"Son, what's the matter?" His arms began to droop as Winston remained steadfast. "You look like you've been to Hell and back."

"Dad... Can we talk?"

"Sure, come on in." He stepped aside to let Winston inside the house. "You're always-"

Winston suddenly wrapped his arms around his father and hugged him tight. A hug that was reciprocated with just as much love and strength.

"Son, come inside. Whatever is bothering you, I'm here to help. You're always welcome home."

* * *

It was seemingly business as usual back at the firehouse as Ray and Peter had finally began work on building the first generator based on Ray's blueprint. The prototype would need to be tested before the remaining four generators were built, and with less than two months to complete the project their patience had already been tested.

"Easy!" Peter complained as he begrudgingly allowed Ray to wrap up his broken ankle in a makeshift cast. Using an ace bandage, several rolls of gauze and two pieces of cardboard torn from one of the many storage boxes in Peter's lab Ray was able to stabilize the damaged appendage.

"There, that should do it." Ray was satisfied with his work and set Peter's ankle back down on the floor. "How does that feel?"

"Wrong." He looked up at Janine who was holding another bag of ice. "Hey Janine, can I get a little sympathy here?"

She threw the bag at him and it hit him square in the shoulder. "Wuss."

"Love you too Janine, although" he picked up the bag and placed it on his wrapped up ankle. "this ice feels a tad warmer than you do."

"Shut it, or I'll break your other ankle." Janine had enough of Peter's whining. "I'll be downstairs if you need me, RAY."

As the fiery receptionist returned to her desk on the first floor Ray gave Peter a slightly annoyed look. "Easy Venkman. We can't afford to lose her."

"She isn't going anywhere." Peter dismissed Ray's concerns. "Now, back to this generator. How long do you think it'll take you to build one, let alone five?"

"I don't know." Ray joined Peter at the table. "Once I have the final design completed and had a successful test I'll have a better idea."

"Sounds like you have it all worked out, good job Ray."

"I don't like it either Peter, but we can't do anything else. We have to get these generators done!"

"Three Ghostbusters and one receptionist." Peter sighed despondently. "You're getting over a nasty hangover, Winston's M.I.A., I'm hurt and Janine has zero experience with engineering, welding and elementary particle physics." He put his hand over on Ray's shoulder and gave a tight squeeze. "I hate to say it Ray, but, we're screwed!"

* * *

 

October 22nd, 1999:

Ray was fumbling with the first prototype in the basement of the firehouse. The structure of the prototype was sound, but the application of the device was not as successful. It was proving nearly impossible for the engineer to transfer the same energy source from the spare proton pack into the generator without overheating the generator or burning out the wires in the process.

"Damn it!" He threw his screwdriver across the room in frustration, burying his face in his hands as he leaned over the workbench. "What am I missing?"

Janine had heard the loud commotion in basement. The clanking of metal making contact with metal, the sound of tools being thrown against stone and Ray's usually calm and chipper voice blasting out in uncharacteristic anger.

"Hey, Ray." Janine joined the disheartened Ghostbuster in the basement. "Why don't you take a break? You'll figure it out, you just need to step back and clear your mind."

"I can't Janine." Ray grabbed onto the prototype, which was roughly the size of a household toaster, and held it between his hands as if it were a bomb ready to blow at any moment. "This needs to be finished and then I need to finish four more... I can't afford to take a break."

"Well, why do you see if Dr. Venkman or Winston will take over for you for a while?"

"Because Venkman was never very good with wires, let alone nuclear and particle physics, and Winston has run himself into the ground singlehandedly taking care of every call that's come in."

Janine sighed and wrapped her arms around Ray's arm, giving him a light hug. "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

Nodding slowly Ray sat the prototype back down on the workbench. "Yeah, we're in trouble." In the red lighting of the basement Ray looked over the containment unit, staring at the unseen elaborate components that had been implemented to make the unusual device work. "I really wish Egon was still here."

Janine tightened her hug around his arm. "We all do."

Peter had been absent from the firehouse for a few days, spending most of his time back at his apartment with Dana and Oscar. His ankle was still very sore and was undoubtedly broken but he still refused to go to the hospital. Instead he limped everywhere he walked, occasionally using a wall or railing to help him regain his balance.

When he arrived back at headquarters with a pair of crutches under his arms he could sense the tension in the air. Time was running out and in their line of work time was the most precious commodity at their disposal.

"Hello?" Peter called out as he tried to locate everyone inside the building. "It's not nice to to play hide n' seek when someone can't run!"

Janine rushed out of the basement to meet Peter. She held a finger to her lips to shush him. "Keep it down, Winston's trying to sleep."

"Damn." Peter hated not being able to go on calls as often as he should, but he couldn't move quickly at all. The only time he could assist was when a weak ghost was causing trouble, and in New York very few ghosts could be considered weak. "Sorry Janine. Where's Ray?"

"Downstairs."

"Still working on the prototype?"

She nodded and folded her arms across her chest. "What else would he be doing?"

"It's not working still, is it?"

"No."

"Great."

"Dr. Venkman we need help. Winston is already exhausted and Ray isn't too far behind."

"I know that, Janine. Let me worry about the guys, you just keep giving Peck the run around so we don't have to deal with him for another six weeks."

"Sure, no problem. I'll forget to mail in the paperwork until next week. Again."

"You're a peach Janine."

"Uh-huh." Janine never believed Peter whenever he offered a compliment or positive feedback. "Just get some help around here, I don't want to see what Ray's ugly side looks like."

Making an incredibly awkward trek into the basement where Ray was sitting hunched over the questionable prototype Peter played the psychologist role that he had been trained for and sat with Ray. "How's it going?" He rested his crutches against the side of the work bench. "Have you figured out the meaning of life yet?"

Ray leaned back and gave Peter an irritated glance. "Everything is going to hell." He noticed the crutches and shot Peter an inquisitive look. "Did you finally see a doctor?"

"No, I just swung by a pharmacy and bought a pair. Didn't even need a prescription."

Ray shook his head, clearly fed up with Peter's stubbornness. "You need to get your ankle looked it! If it is broken and the bone isn't set properly it won't mend-"

"I'm aware of that Ray."

"Clearly you're not."

"Ray, let me worry about me, alright?"

"Might as well, you never listen to reason anyway. Explains why Dana said no when you proposed."

"Ouch."

"Sorry..." Ray instantly regretted snapping at Peter. "I didn't mean that, I'm just so-"

"It's okay Ray. We're all under stress right now." Peter took the prototype from Ray's hands and gave it a once over. "It looks like the picture, so at least there's that."

"Yeah, but I can't get it to power up properly. And as long as it took me to build this bloody thing I don't have time to figure out what's wrong with wires and power source."

"Maybe I could take a look."

"Thanks Peter, but the last time you tried to help out with a build Egon and Winston had to drive eight miles out city limits to bury a radioactive bear trap twenty feet down in the woods before it made anyone sick."

"Oh, yeah!" Peter began laughing at himself. "That's the first time I've ever seen Egon dispose of equipment instead of trying to salvage it."

"It wasn't funny, Peter." Ray tried to sound bitter but the smirk on his face was a dead give away. "It was reckless!"

"Come on, it was a little funny."

"But only a little." Ray didn't want to laugh, but he had no choice. Enough time had passed after all, and no one had been hurt in the process.

"Look Ray," Peter handed the malfunctioning prototype back to him. "put this one on the shelf, come back it to later, and start building the next generator now."

"No can do. If I can't figure out why the prototype isn't working then I may have to scrap this design all together and start fresh. I'd waste alot of time and material if I went ahead with the next generator."

"Then go upstairs, take a shower, watch a little TV and relax while I solve all our problems."

"How're you going to do that?"

"Just leave that to me. Go on, take a break." He patted Ray's shoulder firmly. "You've earned it."

Ray was torn between continuing his work and clearing his head. Only upon Peter's insistence did Ray finally leave the basement and let the prototype sit idle for the first time since he built it one week prior. Peter watched as Ray shelved the problematic generator and ambled up the stairs tiredly.

"That a boy." Grabbing his crutches he followed Ray back to the first floor and made his way toward the exit of the large firehouse. "Janine, hold my calls! I'll be out all afternoon."

* * *

Feebly Peter used his crutches to wander through the campus in search of the aloof Dr. Paige. She was the only other person that the Ghostbusters could rely on during their limited window of time, and that window was closing fast. Using his skills as a silver tongued smooth talker and his reputation as a world famous Ghostbuster Peter was able to chat up the security personnel on campus grounds and figure out where he could find Paige, seeing as she wasn't toiling away in the physics department on that cool, partly sunny day.

Hailing a taxi Peter found himself standing outside of a small house several blocks from campus. The house was old, tiny and serious need of repair. The lawn was slightly overgrown and spotted with weeds. There was a lone tree in the front of the tiny yard that had an old swing, hanging only by one rusty chain, dangling from the tree's extended branch.

"Cheery." Peter commented as he made his way up the uneven, broken front walk. The front stoop had broken steps and creaking boards that made his already unstable footsteps all the most cumbersome. Knocking on the front door he could faintly hear muffled heavy metal music blaring loudly from the basement of the old house. There was no answer at the door, but the door in question was unlocked. Pushing the door open Peter announced his entrance. "Hello? Is there a doctor in the house? Besides me?"

No answer.

"Better not find anything kinky going on." Peter grumbled to himself as he tracked down the source of the music and thus the basement door. He knocked on the closed door but again, no answer. Pushing it open he looked down at the stairs and sighed. "Forget the crutches." He propped the two crutches up against the wall beside the door frame. Stepping through the door he pressed his hands up against the walls to keep balance as he clumsily descended the poorly lit staircase. The music grew louder as he reached the bottom. The sound of loud thumps against a thick leather surface accompanied the music, almost as if it was trying to keep the beat. "Hello!?" He yelled over the music.

The music shut off and Dr. Paige stepped forward from the corner of the basement. She was wearing a green tank top and black athletic pants. "Dr. Venkman?" She was panting from a workout, unstrapping the black cushioned gloves from her hands she grabbed her bottle of water and stood before the intrusive psychologist. "What are you doing here?"

"Clearly I'm here for my dance lessons. Shall we?" He playfully extended his hand, which was promptly ignored.

Paige wasn't amused. She sipped her water and stared intently at him.

"I need your help."

"I'm still thinking about your offer." She admitted as she capped the water and turned her attention back to the heavy bag near the far wall of the basement. Replacing her gloves she began punching at the bag with precise controlled motion. "I have alot on my mind."

"It doesn't take a whole lot of mind to say 'yes'." Peter could sense her hesitation. 'You said you'd think about it, two weeks is plenty of time."

"I'm very thorough with my every decision. I also have alot of other things to think about."

Peter glanced about the room taking note of the older decor and lack of routine maintenance. "This is where you grew up, isn't it?"

Paige stopped punching the bag. "Yes. I'm selling this property in the spring."

"Where are you going to go? I wouldn't want to give up a private little house in favor of an apartment in New York."

"I'm going to Chicago. Fresh start."

"Oh, neat. What are you going to start?"

"I have a teaching position guaranteed in March."

"Boring." Peter didn't like the idea. "Spending all your time inside of a stagnant building filled with people who have no appreciation for life or for the many opportunities they'll squander away in their youth."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

"Kid, speaking from experience is all I know."

"Dr. Venkman, I find it difficult to believe that you tracked me down, while injured, just to remind me of your offer." She stepped away from the heavy bag and gave the cryptic psychologist a stern look. "What do you really want?"

Sitting down awkwardly on the bottom step Peter decided to give her a straight answer. "We need your help."

"Exactly what kind of assistance can I provide that is so exclusive to my person?"

"The physicist kind of assistance." Peter stretched out his leg in an attempt to get his ankle to stop aching. "Dr. Stantz has built the first generator prototype."

Paige waited for a moment before pressing him to continue. "And?"

"And it doesn't work. He doesn't know why. It took him a week to build it, he needs to build four more but he can't until he can get the first one up and running. It's powered by the same source that is being used in our proton packs."

"Didn't Dr. Stantz assist with the original design of the proton packs?"

"Yes. But it was Dr. Spengler who got that equipment built and functioning properly. Ray's a great engineer but particle physics was Egon's specialty."

"You trust that I could properly configure power source to the generator despite never having previously worked with your equipment or resources?"

"Yes." Peter never flinched in his answer or gave any sign of doubt with his tone of voice. "You were important to Egon and so you are, be default, important to me."

"Interesting." Paige studied Peter's face with a deep intrigue.

"Please. Pretty please? We have less than two months to finish. I'm hurt, Ray's hit a mental block and Winston is being run into the ground. We need your help."

Paige crossed her arms and looked intently into Peter's blue eyes. Sincerity. Honesty. Even a touch of humility. "Very well." Uncrossing her arms she extended her hand to help Peter up to his feet. "When do I begin?"

"Tonight." Peter managed to stand up on his weak legs, wobbly like a newborn deer, with Paige's help. "Or more accurately, now. We'll hail a cab."

"Seems rather inopportune to be recruited on such short notice." Paige commented as she watched Peter carefully limp back up the staircase. Grabbing the same green blouse she had worn the night she met Dr. Venkman she threw it over her arms and trailed after Peter. "It appears as though your ankle had in fact been broken during your previous bust."

"It's not broken." Peter stubbornly denied as he reached the top of the stairs with a less than graceful ascent. "Just twisted."

"The only thing that appears to be 'twisted' is your mind." Paige quipped back with a surprising degree of humor to her voice.

Peter retrieved his crutches, positioned himself properly and quickly shot back. "That's still up for debate."

* * *

Ray stepped out of the bunk room freshly showered wearing a black t-shirt and pair of blue jeans. Grabbing a notepad and pencil he made his way over to the couch where Winston was relaxing, an old black and white monster movie from the 40's providing some degree of entertainment, although it seemed to be best suited to providing white noise to the worn thin Ghostbusters.

Plopping down on the couch beside Winston Ray began absentmindedly sketching out his prototype as if he could solve a riddle in the process.

"Still not working, huh?" Winston didn't have to look over at Ray to know exactly what the engineer was up to.

"Nope." Ray's crude sketch began to take shape. "No word on Venkman?"

"Nope." Winston leaned back into the couch cushions. "Hey Ray, what do you think is going to happen to us after the New Year?"

"I'm not sure. I kind of figured I'd just go back to my book store. At least then I can still do research, even if it just for hobby now. How about you?"

"Don't know. I think I'd want to do something that benefits from my experience as a Ghostbuster. But I had a nice long talk with my dad a couple weeks ago and he says I can always take over the family construction business if I want it. "

"Do you?"

"Not really."

Ray stopped sketching and gave Winston an uneasy look. "Not to pry into your personal life, but is that where you went the other day? You were gone all day."

"Yeah, I just needed to clear my head. Talkin' with Pop always helps."

"Wish I had my parents to talk to. My siblings don't get along with each other, let alone want anything to do with me; the black sheep."

"Well, you got me and Janine, and maybe Peter. But I wouldn't tell him too much, he might turn to the dark side."

"If by dark side you mean align with Peck when this all over, I think his hatred of shrewd businessmen and red tape will keep him in the light."

"One less thing to worry about, right?" Winston began searching through the televisions channels to try and find something more entertaining than a forgotten actor stomping around a model toy set in a cheap rubber suit. "Wonder if there's any late games being played."

"Nah, it's almost November. Baseball is out and football is coming in." Ray watched as Winston flipped through the channels, brief flashes of images and garbled words filling the air. He stared almost transfixed as an idea popped in his head. "Hey... Winston, you just gave me an idea!"

Ray flipped over the messy page of paper he had drawn on to begin working on a clean sheet. Frantically he began writing down some equations and a formula pertaining to the prototype and its required energy source.

"Whoa Ray, did a light bulb go off over head or a full spotlight?"

The front door of the firehouse opened softly as Peter returned to the iconic building, Dr. Paige walking at his side. Unwilling, or perhaps unable to make the climb, Peter opted to not go upstairs to the rec room and chose to rest against the rear bumper of Ecto-1. Paige didn't want to intrude despite being invited into the prestigious headquarters. She leaned against the car beside Peter and waited for him to make the next move.

"Hey Ray!" Peter shouted loudly, his voice echoing through the garage at an irritating decibel. "I found you some help!"

Unfortunately Ray was to engrossed in his latest idea to respond. Winston grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up off the couch. With on hand Winston pressed onto Ray's shoulders and guided him away from the couch and into the garage where Peter and Paige sat expectantly.

"Dr. Paige, sorry, just Paige" Winston was a little surprised to see her but grateful for the additional help. "welcome back."

Peter put his hand on her shoulder in which she responded by tensing up uncomfortably. "Lizzy here is going to help Ray figure out the power problem with his little generator."

Paige's eyes narrowed at hearing him continue to refer to her as 'Lizzy'.

"Perfect timing!" Ray had been paying just close enough attention to the conversation to know what was transpiring. "I think I have a solution. I was trying to conform to a single current of power, attempting to keep the voltage and amps from one piece of equipment the same for another, that's why I couldn't get the generator to respond!"

Peter and Winston were a little lost, but Paige understood.

"So... What was wrong with it?" Peter asked despite never being able to understand what he was saying no matter how many times he said it.

Paige interjected to simply things. "It was like he was trying to use a 'AA' battery to power a device that requires a '9-volt'."

"Oh!" Peter was able to follow that metaphor easily. "But now that you know what went wrong..."

"Yes!" Ray was excited and ready to get back work. "I think I can make it work! But that still leaves the matter of adjusting the power source to a proper setting without overheating the device, melting the wires, destabilizing-"

"That's why she's here!" Peter put his hand on Ray's notepad and lowered it from his sight. "Why don't you show Lizzy down to the basement and get to work?"

Ray pried Peter's fingers away from his notepad as he gave Paige an appreciative smile. "Good idea. Dr. Paige, would you care to join me?"

"Of course." Paige followed Ray as the duo descended into the basement to begin work on the prototype, perfect the design and add four more to the collection.

"Peter," Winston gave the sly psychologist a somewhat displeased glance. "if Paige is really our best bet then please stop irritating her. Call her by her actual name."

"Sure thing, Z." Peter responded quickly. "Look, I have to go meet up with Dana. I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Days? This most be some meeting."

"You have no idea."

"What if we get a call?"

"Take Ray. He's spent too much time cooped up here anyway. I think our fresh faced doctor can handle her work without causing a meltdown. I'm the one you have to worry about, remember?"

* * *

The cold basement of the firehouse was illuminated, the red light of the containment unit nearly consumed by the white and yellow lights shining overhead. Ray stood over the workbench with Paige at his side. Together the two scientists; an engineer and a physicist, collaborated on the generator prototype bringing the unorthodox but crucial device into a fully functioning existence.

Ray had slipped on a white lab coat, industrial gloves and a pair of goggles before he set to work. He offered the same protective gear to Paige who readily geared up for the night's laborious task. With the goggles slipped on over her glasses she eagerly set to work alongside the brilliant engineer and occultist with an enthralling interest.

"Hand me the flat head screwdriver." Ray asked as he double checked the wiring within the control panel. "Just need to make a slight adjustment..."

Paige handed him the requested tool. Checking the stability of the required nuclear accelerator from the backup proton packs was a crucial endeavor and one that Ray was appreciative to have a second set of eyes overlooking while he finished modifying the power couplings within the generator itself.

"Okay, that should do it." Ray presented the finished generator to Paige as he set it down on the workbench. "We just need to power it up."

"I've calculated the appropriate level of power required to activate the generator." She began to delicately equip the necessary power supply to the generator while Ray held the device stable under her meticulously working hands. "Once initiated the cells should last for approximately five thousand years. But it's impossible to foresee whether or not five thousand years will be long enough."

"Well, I'm sure that in time someone else will know of a way to keep supernatural and paranormal activity in the city at a minimum." Ray's mixture of relief and worry was masked well within his humor. He had learned from Peter that being able to laugh was one of the best coping mechanism that anyone could use to endure troubling moments in their lives. "Now, let's test it out."

"Very well." Paige cautiously stepped back from the bench while Ray prepared to flip the switch.

"This is for all the monkeys in the barn..." Ray pressed the activation switch on the generator and held his breath as he turned his head away, shutting his eyes tight.

A gentle whirring filled the air as a small wave of energy pulsed out from the generator and began encompassing the entire block, spreading further and further outward transmitting a protective shield of ionized particles that prevents any and all ectoplasmic based entities from entering the affected areas.

"Is it... working?" Ray asked, slowly turning his head back toward the generator and prying one eye open to look at the powered up device.

"I believe so." Paige was confident that the generator was stable and functioning properly. "Can you take a more accurate reading of the shield being produced?"

"Yeah, I got exactly what we need." Ray pulled off his gloves and grabbed a PKE meter that was sitting on a shelf beside the workbench. Twisting a knob on the side Ray changed the meter from its primary setting from checking for psychokinetic energy to scan for particle ionization in the air. "Taking a reading..."

Paige stepped over Ray's side and watched with fascination as the meter began reacting to a heavy concentration of ionized particles in the air. The needle dancing back and forth on the display energetically.

"It's working! We're getting readings on par with that of the containment unit!" Ray turned off the meter and sat it back down. "It works! It really works!"

"You react as though you were expecting it to fail." Paige remarked as she slipped off the uncomfortable goggles from her eyes.

"In a way... I was." Ray admitted. He too slipped off his goggles and powered off the generator for the time being. "Without Egon's help I didn't think the generator would ever work properly."

"But it does. It's a success Dr. Stantz."

"Yeah, it is." Ray smiled to himself as a long needed sense of pride washed over him. "Come on, let's go tell the others! Then we can work on-"

The Klaxon in the firehouse sounded off. A call had come in, and by using the alarm it meant that it was a serious call.

"Uh-oh." Ray quickly slipped off his white lab coat and jogged up the stairs taking two steps at a time.

Paige followed unsure of what was happening.

Winston was all geared up and ready to go. Seeing as Winston had to take on several calls solo he had gotten into the habit of keeping two fully charged proton packs and a minimum of three traps in the rear compartment of Ecto-1 at all times. Sitting behind the wheel of the iconic hearse he waited for Ray to join him on their latest call.

Ray passed by Janine's desk and took the slip of paper from her hand that contained the address. "What's going on?"

"There's a disturbance in Harlem. According to witnesses the Headless Horseman himself is racing up and down the street."

"Wow! A legendary ghost! I thought he was just a story!" Ray was more excited than fearful in the face of the dangerous spirit. "Supposedly every legend contains a kernel of truth, I'm hoping that this is one of them!"

"Actually," Paige was able to provide some information on the ghost while Ray, clenching the address between his teeth, changed into his jumpsuit over by his locker. "the tale of the Headless Horseman was based on a legend that a decapitated Hessian mercenary had his corpse exhumed from an unmarked grave and as a result his spirit now wanders the earth."

"That's right!" Ray remembered the tale being told to him as a kid and his own research on the subject matter when he opened his bookstore. "Sleepy Hollow is based off of the real village Tarrytown. I wonder why the horseman is in Harlem?"

"Who knows Ray?" Winston called out through the window. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Uh... no. I find that speaking directly to spirits of legend tend to end badly for me." He zipped up his jumpsuit and climbed into the front passenger seat of Ecto-1 beside Winston. "Paige, if you don't mind could you begin work on the second generator? As soon as we get back I'll join you!"

Paige was astonished and honored by Ray's unwarranted trust. She had only just met the man and his colleagues, yet he was willing to rely on her skills, her knowledge to assist him with such proficient work.

"Yes, I will begin construction on the second generator." Paige promptly accepted Ray's offer to continue on during his absence.

"Thanks!"

Ecto-1 roared to life as Ray and Winston took off down the block and aimed for Harlem. The flashing lights and wailing siren seemed somehow hypnotic to Paige as she watched the vehicle disappear into the city.

"Paige?" Janine called out to the daydreaming doctor. "Hey, Paige!"

"Huh?" Paige pulled back to reality. She turned to look at the grinning receptionist with puzzling eyes. "Yes?"

"They're gone. Should you be getting to work about now?"

"Oh, yes." Paige blushed a little but held her head high as she returned to the basement. "Of course."

As the young physicist retreated from sight, crossing the garage and entering the basement without even looking back, Janine couldn't help but smile. "There's something familiar about her. No wonder Dr. Venkman likes her."

* * *

Peter stood beside the modest car parked outside the modest house. The moving truck had long since departed and Dana had finished moving the smaller boxes inside the new home. Oscar was upstairs unpacking his toys which left Peter alone to think about how empty his own apartment would feel without Dana and Oscar to come home to at night.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Dana joined Peter beside the car and snapped him out of his thoughts. "If you want to stay the night I'm sure we can make room-"

"Dana, it's fine." Peter managed to contain the deep sense of isolation that he had been dreading since summer began. "It's not like I haven't had a whole apartment to myself before."

"I know that, but after being together for so long..."

"Together, but not REALLY together, remember?" Peter gingerly grabbed her left hand and it held it gently between himself and her. "No ring." He then lifted his own left hand and showed it her. "Not here either."

"I know we never married, but still," She held his hands warmly as she thought back to all the wonderful years they've spent together. "it was something special."

"Yeah, it was."

"You have been an amazing father for Oscar, and I can never thank you enough for all you've done for us."

"You don't have to thank me." Peter squeezed her hands before slowly pulling away from her touch. "Just live your life. Finish your night school, make sure Oscar keeps up with little league and don't forget to invite me over for the holidays. Okay?"

"I promise." Dana rubbed her hands up and down her arms as a chilly autumn breeze blew over the street. "I mean, it's not like we're never going to see each other again anyway, right?"

"Right." Peter flashed his nearly iconic cheesy grin. "Boston is only a few hours away."

Dana was reluctant to say goodbye to such a dear friend, someone she had grown to truly love and admire. She didn't want to see Peter leave, knowing he'd be alone once he returned to New York. "Do you want to stay the night? With your bad leg I don't think you should be driving this late by yourself."

"I highly doubt a passenger would be much help. The police frown on tandem driving, I learned that the hard way." He smiled trying to get her to smile as well. "Ask Ray! He took pictures!"

"Are you sure you'll be okay? If you need time to-"

"Dana," he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "I'm going to be okay. So are you. By starting fresh in a new city, away from all the supernatural activity that really seems to enjoy your company, you and Oscar have a chance for a normal life." He released his hug and locked eyes with her. "You two deserve to have a good life."

"So do you! You're a good man Peter Venkman."

"I could always be better..." He looked away from Dana and back to the car he had driven himself, Dana and Oscar with. "Look, Ray has alot of work to do and Winston needs help going out on calls, so I have to go."

"Do you want to say goodnight to Oscar?"

"Uh... No. If I go up there I might never leave. Tell him I said 'goodnight' and I will see him soon."

"Will you call me?"

"Yes." Peter awkwardly wandered over to the driver's side door and slipped inside, tenderly maneuvering his injured ankle inside the car without accidentally bumping it against the metal body of the car. "As soon as I have a free moment I'll call you."

"Be safe."

"I'll do my best." Peter turned the key in the ignition and pulled the car into gear. "I'll see you again before you know it."

As the car pulled away from the street, Dana couldn't help but she a tear of remorse. She and Peter had grown very close over the years, and Oscar had formed a strong parental bond with Peter as well. It was hard to see the unconventional psychologist return to New York alone. Injured physically and hurting emotionally it seemed cruel to let him go.

Peter watched in the rear view mirror as Dana watched him drive off. He stared at her reflection until he could no longer see her standing outside the brownstone, her long brunette hair billowing gently in the wind.

Dark rain clouds had gathered over New York City. As the chilly wind grew colder, the sky grew darker and thunder could be hear crashing in the distance.

"There's no place like home." Peter muttered to himself as he took in a deep breath to steady his fluster of emotions. "Looks like New York is just as cold as Boston, how perfect..."

* * *

Ray and Winston had responded to the call in Harlem only to find half of the neighborhood hoarded up inside their homes and apartments as the legendary Headless Horseman raced up and down the streets, an ethereal aura encompassing his body as he swung a lethally sharp rapier wildly through the air. The sound of heavy hooves pounding across the pavement echoed like an oncoming locomotive as the ghostly horse galloped at an impossible speed at its masters behest, leaving a trail of carnage and burning ectoplasmic fire in its wake.

As the night wore on the two mortal Ghostbusters were feeling worn out. To add another obstacle to the course a late fall storm opened up over the city and quickly drenched the streets in a chilly layer of heavy rain.

"Watch it!" Winston stepped back from the street and onto the sidewalk as the Horseman made yet another pass down the street. "This guy is QUICK."

"And dangerous!" Ray tagged on as he carefully walked around the burning ectoplasm in the street, the rain puddle causing the fire to steam and smolder. "We got to find a way to head him off."

"How're we going to do that on foot?" Winston watched as the Horseman stopped at the end of the street, reared up his horse and turned to charge down the street again. "I mean, even when we do manage to get ahead of him and fire the proton packs, he keeps dodging. If we can find a way to trap him, limit his range of mobility, then maybe we'll have a chance!"

"As a ghost I don't think we can limit his range of mobility." Ray watched with a childlike awe as the Horseman screamed past him with a blazing speed, rain soaking through his jumpsuit as it fell from the sky and puddle saturating his boots as the horse raced by. "But... maybe we could narrow narrow his path with the traps!"

Winston's eyes brightened at the idea. "Yeah, yeah! I toss my mine at this end, you toss yours at the other!"

"Got it." Ray rushed to the end of the block as Winston raced to the opposite end. "Wait for him to make another pass! Then set the traps out!"

Together Ray and Winston threw down their traps as the Horseman raced down the street yet again. With the traps primed at the boundaries of the street the Horseman would have no alternative but to race over one or the other.

"He's coming my way..." Winston hovered his foot over the switch for the trap, keeping his proton thrower at the ready. "...and now!"

Firing his proton stream at the Horseman Winston watched as the specter easily evaded the beam but obliviously positioned himself center over the trap. Stomping down on the switch the top doors of the trap burst open with a powerful beam of ionized white light that pulled the legendary ghost down and into the trap.

"You got him!" Ray cheered as he watched the Horseman getting absorbed in the light. "Way to go!"

Stomping down one last time the trap doors closed and the Horseman disappeared within the confines of the portable ghost prison. A puff of blue smoke wafted away from the trap as the little light on top of the trap began to blink, registering the contents of the Horseman.

"...bout time!" Winston pulled up the trap and held it out by its handle. "That took too long. I'm tired."

Ray ran a hand through his rain soaked hair. "And wet. Let's get back to HQ. I need to get work on the other generators."

"And I need a good night's sleep!"

"Come on. We'll pick up a pizza and call it a night."

"Let's just hope any other ghosts in the area have the same idea. It's too strenuous to work with a team of only two."

"Yeah, I know." Ray opened the passenger side door of Ecto-1 while Winston placed the trap in the rear compartment. "But I kinda' wonder, what provoked the spirit of the Headless Horseman to show itself, anyway?"

* * *

Peter drove into city limits late in the night. Temptation to return to the firehouse for the night, temptation to be surrounded by people he cared about and who cared about him, was edged out only by absolute fatigue. His apartment, empty and cold, was closer than Ghostbusters HQ. Parking his car on the street and rushing into his apartment as quick as possible on his crutches to avoid the rain, Peter unlocked the door and flicked on the lights, revealing an empty and lifeless dwelling.

"Better than nothing."

Peter fumbled to throw off his damp coat while keeping balance on the crutches. The accompanying rain from outside dripped from his coat creating a puddle on the bare floor beneath where he was standing. As he tried to take a step forward his crutches lost traction and he slipped in the puddle. "Damn it!" Peter complained as he lost his footing and landed hard on his already injured ankle, his head colliding against the corner of the nearby coffee table as he fell.

The world began to spin as he laid on his back, the cold rain soaking into his clothing and his hand becoming red and sticky with his own blood as he pressed his palm into the fresh wound on his forehead.

Blinking a few times to try and clear his head Peter found himself feeling too tired, too defeated to move.

Draping his arm over his eyes he began to weep, sobbing silently into his shirt sleeve as the day's emotionally draining events seemed to merge with the other emotionally charged he events had endured just weeks prior. In such a short amount of time he had lost so much...

Egon; his best friend and surrogate brother since college, the business; one he helped found with Egon and Ray, who was like a kid brother to him, now Dana and Oscar; the family he never had and wished he had been apart of ever since he was a young child.

All gone.

"What am I even doing here anymore?" Peter asked himself as the searing pain in his ankle and forehead ebbed away and gave way to an inner rage that he could no longer deny, nor suppress . "I can't do this anymore, Egon... Why'd you leave us behind?" Resentment filled his voice as he began shouting at nobody, his heart racing with every embittered word he spewed. "We're supposed to watch each other's backs. Where are you now? Where are you when we need most?!"

Peter Venkman, the backbone and inner strength of the Ghostbusters, was now nothing more than a broken shell of his former self. Laying defenselessly on the cold floor of the empty apartment with protest he accepted personal defeat.

* * *

It was midnight when Ray and Winston finally returned to the firehouse. Exhausted, wet, cold and very apathetic to the world around them the two Ghostbusters slowly opened the doors of Ecto-1, leaned their full weight against the rain drenched vehicle and stared at each other with blank expressions of absolute exasperation.

"Six." Ray muttered bitterly as he dropped his head down, resting his forehead against the roof of the car. "Six busts in one night... That's definitely some kind of record."

"One bust right after the other." Winston made his way toward the rear of Ecto-1 and pulled open the compartment door. "Good thing Venkman forgets to remove the unoccupied traps from the back of the car. For the first since I can remember his laziness actually paid off."

Six smoldering traps rested on the storage racks in the rear of the hearse. A strong acrid smell of ozone filled the air as blue smoke wisped all throughout the garage. Every trap within the vehicle had been used during the previous night and all six would need to be emptied.

"The Headless Horseman shows," Ray recounted their busts as he lifted his head up from the roof of the car. "then we get a poltergeist on 7th, two shadow stalkers in an old school house, a 'gooper' outside a deli on Main and a full bodied apparition of crazy train conductor roaming the subway system."

"And it only took us seven hours to capture all of them. And half a tank of gas. And a full night's sleep."

"Yeah. I bet Janine punched out right at seven last night without even hesitating."

"She always was the smartest one on the team." Winston hefted three of the traps over his shoulder while Ray picked up the remaining three. "Let's drop these off and get to bed. I'm beat."

"Here," Ray took the three traps from Winston. "you go upstairs. I want to check on the generator anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go on. I'll crash in a while."

"Alright. Thanks man. Next time I'll buy the pizza!" Winston gave Ray an appreciative pat on the arm before climbing up the stairs in a slow, heavy pace. "But if that happens again I'm putting in for overtime!"

With the six traps strung over his shoulders Ray made his way toward the basement. The heavy metal boxes that contained the captured ghosts slowed Ray's movements but he was already so tired he didn't seem to notice how sluggish he was walking. Descending the staircase leading to the basement he was greeted with the sight of Paige still toiling away at the workbench, a newly built generator under her hands.

"Wow!" Ray's excited comment made Page jump, she had been concentrating deeply and was unaware of the Ghostbusters' return. "You made the second generator already?"

"Actually..." She stepped back from the workbench and revealed four completed generators, not two. "I've found the solitude of the past six hours and forty-three minutes to be highly productive. I imagine you'll wish to oversee my work, which I estimate will only take one hour per generator. I should have the fifth and final generator completed by morning."

Ray stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared in near awe at the profound rate in which Paige had worked. The traps dangling from his shoulder clanged loudly as they collided with each during his sudden halt.

"I... Damn." He was genuinely impressed and found it difficult to express his appreciation as he regained himself and began unloading the first of six occupied traps into the containment unit. "You've been a tremendous help. If we can finish powering the generators by tomorrow evening we can set out and place them in deal locales throughout the five boroughs."

"I enjoyed working on this project." Paige admitted, her voice carrying a hint of excitement as she watched Ray seal away the first trap. She counted the occupied traps and watched with fascination as they were unloaded. "From the mass of traps currently at your disposal I believe it is safe to surmise that numerous ghosts had become active throughout the city."

"Yup." Ray put aside the first trap and loaded up the second. "Something seems to have stirred up activity all through the city. Fortunately Winston and I were able to catch all of the offending specters with some... 'moderate' difficulty."

"Where are the proton packs at this moment? Surely they'll require a power replenishment."

"Yeah, they will." With the second trap emptied Ray primed the third for the containment unit. "If you don't mind, could you-"

"I do not mind. In fact I've been curious as to how the packs recharge and as to why a power cell with such a hefty lifespan would require a respite to restore what power was exuded."

"Uh..." Ray didn't have time to answer as Paige made her way up the stairs and into the garage. "It's not the power cell itself..." He trailed off as he realized his words had fallen on deaf ears. "Three down," he remarked as he wearily placed for the fourth trap into the containment unit. "three to go."

Paige returned with the two freshly used proton packs; one slung over her shoulder and the other hanging from her arm.

"Place them in the charging station, over there." Ray motioned as he removed the fourth, now empty trap and set up the fifth.

Paige was able to easily slide the packs into their proper charging stations, taking mental notes as to how the incredibly unique equipment functioned in the process. "I see," she identified the power cell and the circuitry through which the power was being channeled. "the pack itself doesn't lose power, the attached particle thrower receives the power while the pack itself sustains said power, what loss you experience stems from preventative overheating."

"That's right." Finishing off the fifth trap Ray added the sixth and final ghost to the containment unit. "Using a nuclear accelerator allows a charged ion particle stream to form. The ions contain and can potentially destabilize psychokinetic energy. The packs create alot of heat and as a result a high powered cooling system had been installed within the packs themselves with a secondary power source as an emergency back up." Locking the containment unit Ray sat aside the final trap and finished his explanation. "It's the cooling system that requires frequent recharging, not the power cell."

"Clever." Paige walked over to the containment unit and picked up one of the six traps. "These traps produce an ion field, which uses the same technology that has been condensed due to size, and thus the power is limited."

"Yeah, we try to keep it one ghost per trap, but on special occasions we can fit two, sometimes three into a single trap." Ray took the trap from Paige's hands. "Now, tell me about your work. What have you finished during our bust, I need every detail so don't hold back."

Janine arrived at the firehouse at nine in the morning with coffee in hand. Walking through the garage she spotted the mud and rain spots that marred Ecto-1 and knew that Ray and Winston had a rough night. Keeping as quiet as possible Janine looked over her desk for the new paperwork that relayed information about the previous night's busts, but found nothing.

"That's odd." Janine sipped at her coffee before setting it aside. "Ray never forgets to fill out paperwork. I wonder where he is?"

Walking toward the basement Janine noticed that every light was on and there was a fading smell of hot metal that encompassed the entire area. Stepping down she found Ray sitting at the workbench surrounded by four generators while Paige worked on the fifth to his side.

"Dr. Stantz?" Janine called him by his 'professional' name as it always got his attention right away. "What in the world are you two doing?"

"Janine," Ray turned and motioned to the generators on the workbench. "we're finishing up the generators! Just a few more tweaks and we'll have three powered up and ready to go!"

"Have you two been working all night?" She asked with sincere concern in her eyes that was just as noticeable in her voice. "You can't do that, you'll collapse!"

"Almost finished, then we'll take a break. I promise Janine."

"Yeah, sure." Janine didn't buy it for one moment, she had known Ray for far too long and knew his works habits just as well. "Look, Dr. Venkman asked me to hold his calls for personal reasons, when will he be back? If Peck calls I have to tell him something!"

"Uh, huh..." Ray wasn't sure where Peter had been over the past day. A part of him was certain he didn't want know. "Have you tried calling his apartment?"

"Not yet. If nothing happens I'll try calling his mobile phone."

"No, don't bother with that." Ray fumbled through the collection of tools for a screwdriver as he returned his attention to the generators at hand. "Peter never answers his mobile phone. I don't think he even knows where he put it. Just call his apartment, he'll answer eventually."

"I sure hope so. I still need him to sign my paycheck." Janine returned to the ground floor and to her desk.

Ray glanced down at his watch and arched his brow. "Wow, we've been down here for almost nine hours." He looked over at Paige and noticed dark circles had formed under her eyes from a profuse lack of sleep. "On top of the seven hours you spent alone working last night you put in a combined consecutive sixteen hours worth of work. Why don't you head home? Get some rest?"

"No, I want to finish this." She persisted with a somber tone. "It's nearly finished."

"Don't wear yourself out." Ray thought back to what Peter had told him when he found himself in a very similar situation. "Why don't you take a short break and come to it? The generators aren't going anywhere."

"Because I always see my projects to fruition." Paige finished fine tuning the circuits on the third generator and powered it up briefly. "It works. Besides, when I have an incomplete project it becomes detrimental to my ability to sleep. It's best that I finish my work first then rest."

Ray didn't have a rebuttal for that. "You sound like you were a dedicated student."

"I found the solace in studying and building to be very effective at keeping my mind busy."

"Tell me about it..."

Janine's voice called down the stairs. "Ray, I tried Peter's apartment but got no answer."

"That's strange." Ray stepped away from the workbench and exited the basement. Janine was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. "If anything Dana should've answered on his behalf."

"Think something's wrong?"

Ray squared his jaw at the idea of Peter being in trouble. "Only one way to find out. I'll swing by his apartment just to check up on him."

Alone drove Ecto-1 down the street toward Venkman's apartment building. The street was still damp with the previous night's rain and the air was heavy with the scent of fresh water. The hearse splashed through ever shrinking puddles as it slowed to a stop outside of the apartment building and was set into park just behind Peter's own car. The cool early morning weather had kept many New Yorkers huddled up inside which left the sidewalks relatively empty.

Ray climbed out of the hearse and made his way through the main entrance of the apartment building. Using the elevator he ascended to the top floor and made his way over to Peter's apartment down the hall. He knocked loudly on the door twice and waited for answer that never came.

"Venkman? It's me!" Ray yelled through the door before knocking twice more. No answer. "Venkman, I know you're in here I saw your car out front!" Frustrated with the lack of response Ray fumbled through the numerous keys on the Ecto-1's key ring until he found the one for Peter's apartment. "I'm coming in, don't try to hide."

Unlocking the door and pushing it open Ray stepped inside and glanced around the immediate area. "Venkman?" Ray only needed to look around for a brief second before he spotted Peter laying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. "Peter!?" The painful memory of Ray discovering Egon collapsed on his own apartment floor flashed before Ray's eyes, his breath caught in his throat and his heart began pounding in his chest. "No, not like this!" Ray stepped over the dropped crutches as he knelt beside Peter and pressed his hand to the side of Peter's face. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the warm skin beneath his touch. "Thank God... Peter, wake up."

Peter muttered and pushed Ray's hand away. "Go away..."

"Peter?" Ray lifted Peter's arm up and away from his eyes. That's when he saw all the blood that had dried and stuck to his face. "Jesus! Peter, what the hell happened to you?"

"I fell."

"How many times?" Ray leaned down to inspect the source of the blood and found an impressively deep gash at his hairline that stretched over for two inches. "Were you drunk?"

"No, I wasn't drunk!" Peter defensively snipped at Ray as he slowly pushed himself upright using his elbows. "I slipped on the wet floor."

"Slipped?" Ray turned his attention to Peter's bad ankle. Barely placing any pressure on the bandaged limb Ray checked for any further damage. "Does it hurt?" Applying more pressure Peter jerked his leg away from Ray in a single frantic kick.

"OW! Don't do that!" Peter dragged himself backward away from Ray and pulled his ankle up protectively toward himself. "That hurts like a mother!"

"Peter, you HAVE to let a doctor check you out."

"No."

"You were unconscious on the floor! You might have a concussion!"

"I wasn't unconscious, I was sleeping." Peter opposed bitterly as he took in the concern on Ray's face, as well the evident fatigue. "You should try it sometime, you look like Hell."

"I was busy all night. Winston and I had to take care of six busts all right in a row. We got back after midnight, and THEN I helped Dr. Paige with the generators. She did ALOT of the work, now just need to finish powering them up and get them through the city. Where the hell were you all night? Where's Dana and Oscar?"

Peter flashed Ray an embittered stare as he steadied his voice. "They're in Boston. I helped them get there. Now I'm here, living alone and I would very much appreciate it if you'd hold off your reprimands until least noon in the future."

"Boston?" Ray could see the hurt in Peter's eyes and lowered his voice as sympathy set in. "Why are they in Boston?"

Peter made an attempt to stand up but failed spectacularly as he weak leg refused to support any weight and the intense headache made him feel unbalanced regardless of what position he took. The color drained from his face as he felt sick to his stomach.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Ray reached for Peter's arm and tried to pull him up from the ground. "Just looking at you hurts."

"Back off Ray, I'm fine." Peter tried to pull his arm out of Ray's grip but Ray was much stronger than he was in that moment.

"No, you're not. Let's go."

"Ray, just, stop..."

Ray could since that Peter was trying to push him away, trying to hide away in his own personal darkness as it was easier than facing whatever heart wrenching pain it was he was being forced to endure.

"Not this time Peter." Ray awkwardly pulled Peter up, trying to get him to catch himself or at least try to stand on his good leg but ended up dragging Peter off the floor and over to the couch. Hefting the stubborn, emotionally defeated man from the floor to the couch was no easy feat, but Ray pulled it off and stayed by Peter's side. "You're hurting. So am I. So is Winston and Janine... We're all hurting. You help us, now let us help you."

"What's to help?" Peter pressed his fingers to the dried blood that stained his face. "I'm a miserable wreck of man who lost the love of his life, a son I never knew I wanted until I had, my best friend and now my career. There's no fixing this mess Ray, just sweep it under the rug and forget it about."

"I'm not going to do that Peter. You're not going to do this to yourself. I can't just sit back and watch you destroy yourself, not again."

"Again?" Peter watched as Ray made his way down the short hallway and into the bathroom. The faucet was switched on as Ray ran a clean washcloth under the tap.

"You know what I'm talking about." Ray returned with the washcloth and started to clean the blood from Peter's face and forehead when Peter snatched it from his grip. "Peter, do you seriously think we didn't notice or care when you retreated into yourself after we got shut down by Peck? Facing off against Gozer alone was terrifying enough, but then being face with infamy, scrutiny and heartbreak... I can't imagine it."

"No?" Peter began wiping away the dried blood, wincing every time the warm water touched the tender laceration. "I'm pretty sure you, Egon and Winston all had problems, too!"

"But not as bad as yours. Sure, Egon and I lost the business and Winston got his own name dragged through mud simply from guilt by association; but you were the face of the company and had been blacklisted. Egon went back to teaching for a while, I opened my bookstore and Winston went back to construction with his father. You were the only one without a place to turn! But the whole time you made sure that we were okay, you made sure that we were able to move on and you handled adversity in our stead."

Peter looked at the blood saturated washcloth before resuming the clean up. "Well, you, Egon and Winston actually worked hard for everything in your lives. I just always sort of winged it and lucked out in the end."

"There's no amount of luck that can account for your success, don't sell yourself short." Ray looked down at Peter's bad ankle again. "I just wish you'd learn to take care of yourself and let other people help you."

"I'm fine."

"You're sitting on your couch washing blood from your face and have a unprofessionally applied cast wrapped around your foot. You're NOT fine."

"I will be."

Ray reached over and put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Have your mourned yet?"

"Mourned?"

"Come on, I know you. When your mother passed away it took six months before Egon was able to get you to open up about her, then when your father died a few years later it took Egon about eight months for you to finally admit you were hurting."

"Guess if the pattern hold I'll have a little break down about ten months from now."

"Not funny Peter. This is serious. Just, let it out! I don't want to see you suffer from a nervous breakdown or try to hurt-" Ray caught himself before he suggested something especially dark. "Or... worse."

Peter finished wiping off his forehead and looked at the bloodied washcloth. "Worse huh? How could I get worse than I already am?"

"Peter, please. You helped me deal with my grief, let me help you."

"There's nothing to deal with, I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're in denial?"

"What denial? Egon's dead, end of story."

"But have you accepted it?" Ray tightened his grip on Peter's shoulder. "You know what's happened but have you accepted it?"

"Who's the psychologist here Ray?"

"Now you're deflecting."

"Stop. Let me alone."

"I'm not going to let you alone Peter, not again. I regretted turning my back on you way back then, but I was angry and needed to think. I'm not ever going to turn my back on a friend again."

Peter just sat in silence on the couch. It had been years since he thought back to when Peck had shut them down and the resulting hardships that followed. In that time he had broken up with Dana, she had moved on, married and had a son. All he had done to rebuild his name was get a low budget talk show on basic cable. Egon, Ray and Winston managed to salvage theirs names and reputation and rebuild their lives, the only reason they even returned to Ghostbusters was because Dana needed their help. She went to them, not Peter.

"Don't shut down, don't push us away. We still need you."

"You've never needed me. I sign the checks and that's it."

"You're our backbone, how many times do we have to remind of this? Without you we're nothing!"

"Ray, if I'm the backbone then Winston is the conscience, you're the heart and Egon was the brains. Without a brain we can't live."

"But we don't have to curl up and die." He turned so he could look Peter directly in the eyes. "You've given us a one final gambit in the form of Dr. Paige! She's built the remaining generators and got them to power up! I mean, it's incredible, we may actually be able to protect the city even after we're gone."

"I'm happy Ray, I really am. Now, can you please either leave or get me an aspirin. I'm in pain."

"Sure." Ray made his way back to the bathroom, pulled open the medicine cabinet and retrieved the requested medication. "I've been meaning to ask, how did you even find her? Egon never mentioned a prime student in any of his classes during our five year respite."

Peter sat forward on the couch and rested his aching head into his hands. "Need water too."

Ray returned to the couch with the medicine and a glass of water from the bathroom tap. "Here." He opened his palm to reveal to white pills.

"Thanks." Peter downed the medicine and followed it with the water.

Ray took back the glass and set it on the nearby coffee table, that's when he noticed the dried blood on the corner. "Ouch. You really busted your head open when you fell."

"The blood on my face wasn't a big enough tell?"

Ray pulled the car keys from his pocket and dangled them in front of Peter. "Your choice. We either pay a trip to the emergency room or I stay here until you recover on your own."

"You wouldn't." Peter was willing to call the bluff. "You have too much work to do back at the firehouse."

"Like I said, Paige has already done so much that I really don't have to do anything."

"You're really going to stick around until I freak out, aren't you?"

"I'll do what it takes."

Peter was growing increasingly frustrated. Ignoring the throbbing ache in his head he lashed out at Ray's good intentions. "Ray will just back off! I'm fine! I've always been fine! I can handle this!" He leaned back into the couch cushions and closed his eyes.

"But you don't have to handle it ALONE."

"Maybe I need to be alone. Maybe I deserve to be alone..."

"No. No one 'deserves' to be alone."

"Ray, I handled it just fine when my parents died and we were still in college, practically still kids."

"Because Egon helped you." Ray confirmed as he watched the expression on Peter's face tense.

"Well yeah. Egon knew how close I was to my mom and he gave me my space while I grieved."

"And your dad?"

"Egon know how much he and my dad fought and stayed up with me all night when I got drunk off my ass. Hell, he stayed all morning when I was hungover. Kind of glad you missed that night Ray, it wasn't pretty."

It was then Ray saw an opportunity, Peter had his guard down. "So... Who's going to be there for you now that Egon himself is gone?"

Peter didn't answer. Putting a hand to his forehead Peter covered his eyes as he felt himself losing control. "Ray... He's... He's gone. My best friend in the whole world, the closest person I ever had as a brother... Gone."

"I know." Ray tentatively reached out hand to Peter, but didn't touch him. "We all miss him."

Slowly Peter began to cry, his body wracking with his long repressed emotions as the true reality of feeling alone began to crush his psyche. As he leaned forward again his entire body seemed to melt with stress, his arms curling around himself like a wounded animal. Pain. All Peter could feel was pain.

Ray reached out his arms and wrapped them around Peter's shoulders, giving him a firm hug and showed no sign of letting go. "Hug it out man. You're, not alone."

"Why did Egon have to die? The man was so brilliant! He deserved to live, not me."

"Not true!" Ray tightened his hug even further as tears of his own began welling up in his eyes. "When I found you on the floor I... I just can't bear the thought of losing you, too! Never forget it Peter, we need you! We need each other!"

Together the two Ghostbusters mourned the loss of their colleague; their teammate, their friend, their brother.

Fall was coming to an end and the deathly cold hold of winter was quickly closing in. Time was ticking away as the remaining team members struggled to pull themselves free of the dark plight that threatened to break the was remained of their spirits.

* * *

Paige wandered out of the basement of the firehouse with a sense of achievement brimming in her mind. All five of the shield generators had been built, all five worked properly and all that was required was key placement for the generators to be of any use. The final placements would be later decided and enacted by Ray and Winston, but until then it was safe to set aside work and take a moment to relax. Walking passed Janine's desk Paige noticed that Ecto-1 was not in the garage.

"Dr. Stantz is still checking on Dr. Venkman?" Paige asked curiously, noting the time on her watch.

"Yeah. He's been gone for almost four hours now."

"Perhaps Dr. Venkman's injured ankle had deteriorated to the point of medical intervention."

"Even if that was the case I can guarantee you that Dr. Venkman still wouldn't go to the hospital."

"And Mr. Zeddemore, or I should say Winston, is he with Dr. Stantz as well?"

"No, he's upstairs sleeping. And by the way, you can don't have to call Ray 'Dr. Stantz', just call him 'Ray' like the rest of us."

Paige nodded toward Janine as she slipped off her white lab coat, the cuffs of the sleeves stained black with grease and electrical scorching. "I will remember that."

"Geez, you look like you were working in a coal mine or something. When's the last time you slept?"

"I'm a high functioning insomniac. It's not uncommon for me to work with little to no sleep for an extended period of time." Paige tucked the coat under her arm before returning to the basement.

"Sounds like at least two days..." Janine sighed and returned to her paperwork. "One good thing about needing a new job in the new year is I'll be surrounded by slightly more normal people."

The garage door of the firehouse opened as Ecto-1 backed into the building. It was a slow pace as the large lumbering vehicle took its usual spot in the center of the garage. The lights were off and the siren was silent, the only noise emanated by the vehicle was the loud exhaust just moments before the key in the ignition was switched off.

Ray exited the driver's side and walked over to the passenger side. Opening the door he helped Peter to climb out of the vehicle and stand on his unsteady legs. "You good?"

"Yeah." Peter's bloodshot puffy eyes were as heavy as Ray's. A large white bandage had been placed over the laceration on his forehead and his ankle had been re-bandaged courtesy of Ray. "I just want to get to bed, try to get rid of this damn headache."

Janine could see the bandage on Peter's forehead and was immediately concerned. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Slipped on the floor, bumped my head." Peter quickly answered as Ray handed him his crutches from the rear of the car. "Now I'm going to go to bed." He laughed a little bit to himself. "Hey, that rhymed!"

"Come on Venkman." Ray put a hand on Peter's back to guide him toward the stairs. "Time to lay down."

"Is he okay?" Janine asked Ray as she followed them up the stairs.

"Yeah, doctor says he'll be okay. Just a bump, no concussion."

"And his ankle?"

"Just a sprain." Ray lied as he helped Peter reach the top of the stairs. "He needs to keep off of it for a while."

Janine watched as Ray helped Peter to walk into the bunk room, letting the injured man lean awkwardly against during the trek. "Well, if you need anything you know where to find me!" Retreating down the stairs and back to her desk she left Peter and Ray alone.

"Ray," Peter gave Ray a sly grin. "we never saw a doctor. What did you tell Janine then? A lie? You dirty dog!"

"I did that for your sake Peter." Ray helped him to walk over to his bed and lay down. Winston was sound asleep on his own bed on the far side of the room. "I know you won't go to a doctor unless you've been strapped down to a stretcher or are unconscious. So this is the next best thing." He propped Peter's crutches up against the wall beside his bed. "You will be staying here where someone will always be around to keep an eye on you."

"And that whole 'sprained ankle' bit, that was for me to?" Peter was looked down at all the soft gauze wraps that bandaged his ankle and tried to lift it up.

"I know it's broken Peter, not twisted. If I had said anything else Janine would've been suspicious. So we're splitting the difference and calling it a sprain."

"Ray I'm touched!" Peter put his hands to his chest dramatically. "You never lie! I'm so proud!"

"Sleep." Ray tossed a blanket over Peter. He wanted to be angry but all he could do was smile, it was nice to hear Peter sounding like his old self again. "Just get some rest. Laying on that cold wet floor all night could make you sick. No one will be able to handle it if you're both injured AND sick."

"You always were so compassionate Ray."

"Uh-huh." Ray made his way back toward the bunk room doorway. "Just remember, if we called on a bust it'll be Janine who takes care of you, and she might actually 'take care of you' if you get on her nerves!"

"Thanks for the warning."

"Get some sleep. I'll be in the basement."

"Cool. I'll be here."

Ray wandered heavily down the stairs in a lumbering, inelegant mannered as he returned his focus on the all important generators in the basement. As tired as he was his mind was racing too much to lay down and rest properly.

"Paige." Ray greeted as he entered the basement and looked over her finished work. "I see all five generators are still in tact. How's the power supply?"

"Stable." Paige had hung up the lab coat she had been wearing and was now simply examining her previous work for an potential flaws. "If you'd like to test the other generators they are ready to go, Dr. Stantz."

"Maybe later." Ray was too worn out to think about another test run. "As long as everything is under control and there's no risk of an explosions, I think it's safe to call it a good day's work. Also, call me Ray."

"I'm glad that I could be of assistance." Paige yawned and took off her red framed glasses to rub at her dry eyes as she hid her amusement as Ray's response was exactly as Janine said it would be. "If you no longer require my presence I'll take my leave."

"You don't have to go." Ray was reluctant to let anyone leave the firehouse. His instincts told him that she was still a very necessary member of the team. "I'd prefer it if you stayed a while longer. I'm going to need help identifying the most properly suited locations to place the generators throughout the city. Not to mention keeping close tabs on Peter, he had kind of a rough night."

Paige replaced her glasses and locked eyes with her newly acquired colleague. Choosing to ignore the comment about Peter she stayed focused on Ray himself. "Very well, what time would you like me to return?"

"Actually, I was thinking you could just stay here. There's a fifth bed up in the bunk room. Sometimes Janine would use it when we were swamped and she got stuck working late."

"I appreciate the offer, but-"

"There's also the couch!" Ray interjected hoping the second suggestion would be more tempting. "It's old but it's still comfortable."

Paige could see that Ray wasn't going to back down and finally accepted his kind gesture. "Okay then, Ray, I'll stay."

"Great! Come on, we get a couple hours sleep and get right back to work." Ray motioned for Paige to walk up the stairs with him. "By nightfall we should be well on our way to protecting this city on a level never seen before!"

Paige had been dozing peacefully on the couch in the rec room for almost six hours, her glasses folded neatly on the large table across from the couch and the green blouse that she had worn over her black tank top was now draped over her like a blanket. It was nearing eight in the evening and the Ghostbusters were beginning to rouse from their own sleep.

The all too distinct feeling that someone was watching her stirred Paige from her sleep. Opening her eyes she saw a blurry figure sitting on the coffee table staring intently at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked alarmed as she bolted upright on the couch. It took her a moment to regain her bearings as she suddenly remembered where she was. "Why are you staring at me?"

Peter was holding her glasses and twirling the item between his fingertips. "Because I'm trying to figure you out, Lizzy. I'm trying to get a 'read' if you will."

"What do you want to understand?" She tried to snatch her glasses from Peter's hands but he pulled them away from her grasp.

"You seem like a being that's all about logic and reason," Peter started as he continued to play with her glasses. "I offered you, you a gifted young physicist, the chance to work with us, us Ghostbusters who are a prestigious and unique group of scientists who specialize in particle physics and you hesitate for a whole week before answering. You are clearly interested in our work yet you try to come off as disinterested or even indifferent which I can't even begin to understand why, but," he stopped twirling her glasses and held them out to her. "what I really don't understand is this. You wear alot of green and black, but your glasses are bright red! Please tell me why you have red frames, it's killing me to not know."

Paige opened her hand and let Peter place her glasses down into her palm. "Simple." She unfolded her glasses and placed them back over her eyes, her vision instantly clearing and allowing her to take in Peter's haggard looking appearance in full. "It's much easier to distinguish a bright red blur from a mass of other darker blurs. As a result I've never lost my glasses."

Peter thought about it for a moment before giving her an approving smirk. "Like I said, you're a being of logic and reason. But seriously, why did you take so long to answer my offer? You've obviously excelled with you work, going beyond Ray's expectations and that man is an optimist. Why play coy?"

"It's complicated." Paige refused to answer as she slipped her blouse back over her shoulders.

"So am I. Try me." Peter gauged her reaction and relayed the first thing popped into his head. "Parental issues?"

"Where is Ray?" She asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Here!" Ray called out as he fumbled with the many rolled maps of the city laying on top of the table in the rec room. "I'm just about to get started and would love your help."

Paige rose from the couch with the intent of joining Ray at the table but Peter grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Humor me. Why do you say 'no' when you clearly want to say 'yes'?"

"Why do you insist that you are uninjured despite needing crutches?" She retaliated hastily.

"Fair point." Peter released her arm. "But sooner than later I'll find out!"

Paige strolled over to the table and helped Ray unfold the maps. The collection of maps and blue prints had been acquired over the past decade since the Ghostbusters first began looking into the architectural plans behind the large apartment complex that had been built by Ivo Shandor as a shrine to Gozer.

"Okay, here's a map of the entire city," Ray smoothed out the map over the table top and used the surrounding maps to hold down the four corners. "and here's us..." He began marking key points on the map with red push pins. "...and here's..."

Winston's voice rang out through the firehouse. "Pizza's here! Let's eat."

Peter was more interested in food than the maps. "Thin or thick crust?"

"Both!" Winston showed Peter the two pizza boxes he was carrying up the stairs and into the rec room. "Come on Ray, Paige, eat first THEN we'll look at the map."

"Little help?" Peter fumbled with his crutches as he made his way into the rec room. "Hard to eat with your hands full!"

"I'm not feeding you!" Winston retorted dryly.

Peter dropped his crutches beside the table and clumsily took a seat. "I love you too, Winston."

Ray moved the maps aside and Winston set the pizzas down. The four unconventional colleagues gathered around the table and helped themselves to the fresh, warm pizza.

"Been a long time since we've done this." Peter remarked as he flipped open the first box's lid.

"What's that?" Winston asked as he grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza. "Eat?"

"No," Ray knew what Peter was referring to. "sitting all together in the firehouse."

The large city map had been laid out across the table top, its four corners held down flat by two empty pizza boxes and other folded maps as weights. Five red pushpins had been placed in strategic locations through the fire boroughs that embodied the entire structure of New York City as a whole. Dates and times were marked around the pins as a means of keeping the process of powering up and hiding the five generators on schedule and under control.

"Let's start with Harlem." Ray remarked as he leaned over the map, the last slice of pizza in one hand and his other hand pointing to the red pushpin. "I'm not sure why it was flooded with so much activity as of late, but I do know we need to make sure everything stays quiet."

"Good idea." Winston sat in the chair opposite of Ray. "That last string of busts was almost too much to handle."

"We'll head out tomorrow evening." Ray decided as he finished off his pizza. "It won't look suspicious if we're still in the area after dealing with that mess."

Peter gave Ray unsure look as he stood leaning against the far wall in an attempt to stretch out his bad leg. "'We'? Ray, I can't exactly move all that well right now."

"It's okay Venkman," Ray wasn't worried or offended by Peter's hesitation. "Winston and I can handle it."

"Not me, sorry." Winston flashed Ray an apologetic glance. "Mayor Adler needs to see us tomorrow. I'm going and I can take Peter with me, that way if Peck shows up Peter can fend him off."

"I don't think I can place the generator alone." Ray almost whined. The frustration of being so close to finishing their work, yet having still so much to do was starting to push him to his mental limits. "Hey, wait a minute..." Ray looked over at Paige who was standing at his side. "Dr. Paige would you be interested in helping me with the generator tomorrow?"

Paige's eyes lit up, but again she remained emotionally collected. "I would be honored to join you tomorrow."

"Great!" Peter clapped his hands together excitedly. "We have a game plan! Now, bedtime!"

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Winston agreed with Peter and walked over to the wall to aid the injured man so he could make it back to the bunk room without much difficulty. "We'll head out to City Hall by noon, that way Ray and Paige have plenty of time to check out Harlem and get the generator in place."

"So we get to sit down and have a nice little chit-chat with the mayor," Peter grouses as Winston helped him walk through the rec room and into the bunk room. "while Ray and Lizzy get to place with a new nuclear powered toy in Harlem? Not fair."

"You're the one who complained about your ankle." Winston reminded him jovially.

"Yeah, but that was before I knew that toys would be involved."

Ray stepped back from the table and focused on Paige. "You're still welcome to stay here if you like."

"Thank you, but I should be getting home." She politely declined. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Good. We'll get everything set up in Harlem and move on from there."

"See you then." Paige walked down the staircase out of sight onto the ground floor and walked through the front door into the night.

"Nice kid." Ray commented as he turned to join his colleagues in the bunk room. "A little aloof, but still nice." Sitting down on the edge of his bed Ray slipped off his boots and laid down on the soft mattress. "How you doing Venkman?"

"I'm fine." Peter struggled to get his ankle in a comfortable enough position so he could sleep. "Who knew a 'sprain' could be so painful?"

"Well I did. And now you do." Ray replied was he tucked his arm under his head and pillow. "Just keep off it for a few weeks and you'll be fine. You know, as long as your 'sprain' doesn't decline into something worse."

Winston let out a long weary sign. "If that happens then we ALL suffer."

The next morning Janine walked into the firehouse and found the three Ghostbusters already awake and preparing for their dual tasks for the day. It was unusual to see any of the guys up before noon after dealing with multiple or strenuous calls, but she didn't mind. It meant that she wouldn't have to wake anybody up if a call came in.

"Easy now," Ray carefully carried the first generator out of the basement and to the rear of Ecto-1. "we can't afford any mistakes."

"Don't look at me." Peter was sitting in the backseat of the car, his bad leg stretched out across the bench. "I haven't touched your little gizmo and I don't want anything to do with it."

"Good." Ray set the device down on the floor of the back of the vehicle. Using two long nylon straps he secured the generator in place and checked the metal clasps on the straps before stepping back. "I don't have enough material to build another generator, and I don't think I'd be able to repair one without compromising structural integrity or longevity."

Winston slipped on his dark gray sports coat and closed his locker. Adjusting his collar and the tie around his neck he was now ready to meet with the Mayor. "Kind of nice to not have to wear a jumpsuit. Those things can get real uncomfortable after a few hours."

"Speaking of which..." Ray strolled over to his own locker and grabbed his beige colored jumpsuit. "At least the summer months are over. I'll take fall and winter when it comes to busts."

The front door opened as Paige walked through. She spotted Ecto-1 getting loaded up, Winston climbing into the driver's seat and she could see Peter sitting in the backseat through the windshield.

"Great timing!" Ray waved as Paige walked through the garage.

"Hey Ray," Peter rolled down the back window and yelled out. "why don't you give her a jumpsuit too! Don't want her stand out and look weird while you're playing with your generator!"

Ray knew Peter was being facetious but at the same time the idea of a jumpsuit was sound. "Why not? I have a extras."

Paige looked over to Peter and gave him a smarmy stare before agreeing with Ray. "Sure. I'd prefer as much of an inconspicuous approach as possible."

"Here." Ray handed her his old dark gray jumpsuit. "It may be a little big on you, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you." Paige accepted the garment and held it in her hands for a moment. She scanned over Ray's embroidered last name, 'Stantz' sewn to the upper left chest beside the zipper and noted how aged and worn out the color had become over the years. Unzipping the top she was able to quickly step into the jumpsuit and zip it back up. The sleeves and legs were a little long, but she was able to roll the sleeves up her arms to her elbows and tuck the legs into the tops of her black chuck shoes. "This will work just fine."

"Let's head out." Ray slammed his locker shut and made his way toward Ecto-1. "Winston will drop us off in Harlem for a few hours while he and Peter deal with City Hall." Climbing into the front passenger seat Ray threw on his seat belt and gave Winston a nod to signify that it was time to go.

Paige climbed into the backseat of Ecto-1, taking her seat beside Peter. He moved his leg just slightly to make room for her, but she didn't mind the unusual seating arrangement.

Ecto-1 left the firehouse silently, no siren and no lights flashing. As the large vehicle drove down the street many passersby on the sidewalk stopped to stare at the iconic hearse. It was a very surreal experience for Paige as she had always been on the outside looking in, never the other way around.

"Makes you feel special, doesn't it?" Peter had been watching Paige's expressions as she glanced out the window.

"This car is very iconic. It would be unusual if no one paid attention as it drove by."

"Not the car, I'm talking about riding in the car."

"I'm merely a passenger. You three are the true occupants."

"That was... deep. I guess." Peter wasn't going to give up on trying to get some answers about her and her past. "Did you ever take a road trip with your family."

She gave Peter a somewhat disdainful glance before returning her attention to the passing streets outside.

"Me neither." Peter looked into the front seat and noticed that Ray and Winston weren't paying attention to the conversation taking place in the backseat. "We didn't have the money, or even the time to do family vacations." He waited for some kind of reaction from Paige but received none. "My mom worked alot, and then she got sick." Still no response from Paige as she listened to him speak. "And my dad was never around."

Paige's eyes briefly flicked down from the window before returning her focus to the passing streets and the people walking about doing their own routine.

"Were you close with your parents? You seem like-" Peter was cutoff mid question. 'Damn, so close.' He thought to himself.

"Alright, Ray." Winston spoke up loud enough to catch everyone's attention. "You're about two blocks from where you wanted to put the generator. We'll meet you here as soon as possible, give us about two hours and we'll swing by."

"Right." As soon as Ecto-1 parked on the street Ray climbed out of the vehicle and motioned for Paige to do the same. "Time to get to work."

Paige eagerly climbed out of Ecto-1 and joined Ray at the rear compartment. As the skilled engineer unstrapped the generator he handed a PKE meter to Paige. "This can help us check readings once everything is set up, keep track of it." Ray made sure to keep his hand away from the power switch in the event that the device heated itself to an uncomfortable degree that might cause injury or other problems.

Hefting the generator into his arms he stepped back from the vehicle while Paige closed the door for him. "You ready?" Ray asked as he shifted his weight to carry the generator more comfortably in his arms.

"Yes." Paige answered in the affirmative as she stepped back onto the sidewalk from off the street and clipped the PKE meter to her belt.

Ecto-1 pulled down the street and made a turn disappearing from sight as Winston and Peter drove down to City Hall to make their meeting with the mayor.

Ray gave Paige a confident nod and started walking. "Okay, you know where we need to go. Lead the way."

Paige walked ahead of Ray by a few feet, not walking too quickly knowing that the generator could easily become heavy if his arms grew tired from carrying it. Ignoring the odd looks from the locals as they went about their lives, some people going to work and others cleaning up the lingering mess left in the wake of the Horseman's rampage, Paige lead the way as she and Ray found their way to an old, abandoned warehouse at the center of the borough.

"Curious." Paige commented as she and Ray stood outside the chain link fence that outlined the warehouse's property. "This building is in a prime location to stimulate job growth and community strength. Why would it be shut down and left to rot away?"

Ray interlaced the fingers of his left hand through the fence. "There was a tragic accident back in the sixties. This was an old storage facility for steel, concrete, chemicals and construction equipment. One night there was a freak accident, an explosion in the chemical storage blew the roof off of the place and killed four employees. No one found the source of the explosion, or the bodies of the deceased workers."

"Sounds more like an urban legend than historical fact." Paige remarked as she looked the fencing up and down to try to locate an entryway.

"All legends contain a kernel of truth." Ray replied with a smile.

Paige gave Ray an approving glance over her shoulder. "I'm not sure if there is an opening in the immediate vicinity."

"No? Then we'll get creative." Ray resumed walking down the block beside the fence. "There should be an obscure spot closer to the building."

"Obscured?" Paige asked as she pressed her rolled sleeves further up her arms. "Obscure from whom?"

"Everyone." Ray answered just a few steps before he came to a spot. "Right here. There's a shrub growing on the other side of the fence." Kneeling down he placed the generator on the sidewalk and reached into the small tool pouch clipped to his belt. Retrieving a pair of metal cutting pliers Ray began systematically snipping the the fence starting at the lowest point next to the shrub. Wire by wire he clipped away until he could pull the fence to the side and create a small opening. "This should be big enough."

"I hope so." Paige had been keeping a lookout for any possible witness who might report them for breaking and entering or some other form of suspicious activity. "I do not want a police record to my name."

"Don't worry about it." Ray pulled the fence open as wide as possible. "We all have records. Climb through, I'll hand you the generator."

Paige could only arch her brow as she knelt down. "That's not nearly as comforting as you think." She easily slipped through the opening and turned around, ready to accept the generator.

"Here, watch the power switch." Ray slid the generator through the opening and into Paige's hands. "Coming through."

Paige watched as Ray clumsily tried to squeeze through the opening in the fence, his body being bigger than Paige's made his movements sluggish and by comparison uncoordinated.

"Okay, we're through." Ray stumbled over the shrub, tearing small leaves from the thin branches as he moved. "I'm going to refasten the fence so no one can try to follow us."

"You carry along tools for cutting metal as well as repairing it?"

"Yup. Never know what you'll find!" Ray reached back into his tool pouch and retrieve small metal rivets that he used to hook the clipped wires back together. Pinching the rivets shut with a pair of pliers Ray tugged on the fence to check on the stability. The fence remained in tact. "We're good."

"The main door should be on the East side of the building." Paige noted as Ray took the generator from her arms.

"I think you're right." Ray began a hastened pace, jogging toward the building. "Don't want to be seen, never know who might be watching."

Paige jogged after Ray and kept pace at his side as he made his way toward the entrance with the generator secured in his arms.

The large entrance door to the warehouse had been boarded up and a notice of from the city secured over the boards. All of the windows were boarded up as well, half of them were broken and the other half were completely opaque with dirt and age.

"Okay, let's see..." Ray grabbed one of the large boards over the door and pulled on it. Two of the nails were loose and gave way slightly under his grip. "Yeah, we can pull these down. Let me-"

Paige grabbed onto the same board that Ray was holding onto and she pulled back with all her strength. The board groaned and the wooden secured with the nails began to splinter from the force being exerted. A loud 'snap' echoed through the property as the first board was pried free!

"Nice job." Ray wasn't expecting her to be so assertive. "One more board and we can get inside."

Paige grabbed onto a second board that was lower than the first. Pulling it loose just as efficiently as she did the first the bottom half of the large doorway was now free of obstruction. Testing the handle of the double doors Paige felt the lock holding fast.

"Locked."

"Then let's kick it in."

"Allow me." Paige took a step back before kicking the two doors dead center, aiming between the handles. the door burst open with an even louder 'bang' and a ruff of stagnant air blew out from within the warehouse.

"Come on, some might've heard that!" Ray ducked down and crept inside the warehouse.

Paige followed Ray inside and stood beside him as the duo looked around the decrepit and decaying structure.

Ray clicked on the small flashlight hanging from his belt and used it to scan the area. "Looks like this place was deserted the night of the explosion!"

There were large boxes and crates strewn all through the warehouse. Heavy containment drums had been toppled over and industrial chains dangled ominously from the ceiling. Scorch marks from a towering fire marred the walls and left black burns that served only as reminders of that horrible night thirty years prior. A the acrid stench of expired and caustic chemicals was almost as potent now as it would've been back then.

It felt like someone was watching them...

"Come on." Ray lead the way to an isolated doorway in the far corner. "This will lead to the basement."

"We're going to bury the generator in the lowest level of the warehouse to ensure that no one finds it, removes or tampers with it."

"And, in the event that the building is purchased and either refurbished or torn down the generator should be safe."

"Good plan."

Ray pushed open the door and began descending the stairs very carefully in the dim lighting. His heavy boot steps echoed loudly on the metal surface of the staircase. The echoes doubled as Paige followed close behind.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase Ray used his flashlight to navigate through the large storage tanks and crates that lined the entirety of the basement. The floor was concrete and heavily scarred with large cracks and fissures that stretched out for as far as the eye could see.

"Here. We'll bury it here." Ray kneeled down on the ground, setting the generator at his side, and pried loose a section of loose concrete. Lifting the large jagged slab up he slid it from its resting place and onto the floor beside the newly uncovered patch of dirt. "Okay, we'll need to dig but the generator should be safe right here."

A strange masculine whisper from a dark corner caught Ray's ear.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Paige as she kneeled down beside the dirt patch.

She nodded subtly. "Yes."

"We're not alone..." Ray realized, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. "We don't have a proton pack or any traps."

"Are you certain it's a ghost?"

"Yeah, I know the presence of a ghost like the back of my hand!"

"What do we do?"

"I'll go check it out, stay here and start digging."

"I don't think I can dig a deep enough hole with just my hands."

There was a heavy 'clank' as something in the dark corner fell to the ground.

"Stay here." Ray reached out and grabbed Paige's hand for a moment. "I'll go look."

Paige began picking at the dirt patch with her fingers as she watched Ray stand up and disappear into the dark corner. It was quiet save for the sound of Ray's footsteps and Paige's heavy breathing. The footsteps suddenly stopped and there was no movement.

"Ray?" Paige called out casually. No reply. "Ray. What did you find?"

Another whisper caught Paige's attention, this voice coming from a corner behind her. She turned her head and stared into the blackened corner unsure of what it it she should be looking for.

Two disembodied voices from the darkness. Who were they? What did they want? Where we they even hiding? Were the two voices speaking to each other, or someone else?

"Check it out!" Ray excitedly yelled as he returned to the dirt patch, his voice causing Paige to jump. "Oh, sorry..."

"Ray!" Paige turned back around to look at him as he stood over her. "Where did you go?"

"Just over there. Here." He handed her a shovel, there was a second one in his other hand. "I found these in the corner."

"That was... convenient."

"No, I think it was intentional." Ray decided as he used the second shovel to break ground. "We really aren't alone, and I think whoever is here wants us to succeed."

"What makes you say that?" Paige asked as she joined Ray and helped dig into the dirt.

"These ghosts aren't trying to scare us, stop us or harm us. They must know why we're here."

"And they know we can't trap them?"

"Well, the traps and containment unit put the captured ghosts in a form of limbo. Theoretically is a ghost is taken from its manifestation point or is unable to return to said manifestation point it's linger connections to the corporeal plane will be severed and the ghosts will be forced into crossing over to the other side."

"In other words," Paige stopped digging and eyeballed the depth of the hole dug thus far. "if the ionization field is strong enough it'll free ghosts of their Earthly bonds and they'll be at peace."

"Exactly." Ray smiled at Paige. He was very happy to work with someone who was so brilliant, so well educated and still so open minded. "The ghosts who are here want to move on. We can help."

Digging down through the dirt Ray and Paige didn't stop until the beam of Ray's flashlight reached a depth of six feet. The hole itself was no wider than three feet to ensure that the generator would have a tight feet to keep any potential shifts in the ground from disrupting any of the delicate instrumentation or circuits.

"Okay, let's lower it down." Ray picked up the generator and shined his light on the power switch.

A cold breeze blew through the basement. Paige looked for the source as it came from behind Ray's shoulders. Looking up she could see the faint glowing forms of four men, all wearing industrial garb, standing a respectable distance away. As she looked upon the four figures in silent awe one of the ghosts removed his hardhat and bowed his head as if he knew everything that was going on.

"Ray..." Paige gently reached out and grabbed onto Ray's arm, her eyes never leaving the ghosts.

Ray looked up and tracked her gaze. When he too laid eyes upon the four ghosts the same respectful spirit quietly uttered the words: 'Thank you'.

"Take care, fellas." Ray gave the four a distinct nod of respect and flipped on the power switch.

As the shield generator whirred to life the four ghosts began to fade away as a warm white light emanated from where they had been gathered. A sense of peace washed over the entire warehouse as the concentrated ionization particles flooded the area.

"Come on." Ray patted Paige's hand to regain her attention. "Let's lower it down."

Ray took hold of the generator and held it over the hole. Realizing that his arms wouldn't be able to reach down far enough into the hole he handed the device over the Paige. Laying down on her chest Paige gingerly placed the generator down inside the newly dug hole, sliding forward just enough to keep the generator from dropping down and potentially suffering damage. Ray took a hold of her belt to keep her steady as she reached the bottom of the hole and set the generator in it's final resting place.

"We're good." Paige called up from the hole.

Ray pulled her up from the hole and the two just stared at each other for a moment.

"One down." She commented as she peered at the glowing box within the pit between herself and Ray.

"Four to go." Ray picked up his shovel and scooped up the loose dirt. "We bury it, replace the slab and meet Winston outside."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Peter and Winston sat in Mayor Adler's office with absolute disgust plastered across their faces as the egotistical grin of Walter Peck made their stomachs turn and their heads ache. The disgruntled PCOC official had vendetta against the Ghostbusters ever since Peck himself, though it was unintentional, set off the series of destructive events that allowed Gozer to be released through New York City. Peck was more upset that the Ghostbusters weren't jailed for their supposed crimes than he was about the city being attacked, but what was really sick was how Peck was more concerned over his job than anything else.

Mayor Adler sat behind his desk with Peck hovering behind him. "Gentleman," Adler began in a warm welcoming tone. "thank you for coming."

"We're always happy to make time for a public official." Peter responded as he shot Peck a hateful glare. "You seem to know how to do your job."

Peck took a step forward and snipped back at Peter. "Watch it Venkman, you have no authority here and have nothing left to offer this city."

"Gee, I wonder why that is." Peter knew that Peck was partly responsible for Ghostbusters being dissolved at the start of the new year.

"Now, now," Adler quelled the argument before it escalated. "that's not why you're here."

Winston apologized. "Sorry, sir. May I ask why we are here?"

"I've been informed by Mr. Peck that you haven't filed your necessary paperwork for PCOC and as a result there's a bit of a delay in processing the legal documents regarding Ghostbusters and the city of New York."

"Yeah, about that," Peter answered quickly with a bitter tone. "seeing as we're a man down, literally, and I'm hurt, we're pretty busy trying to keep pace with our service to the city. If our papers are a little late, so what? We're out of here in a few weeks anyway! Let us do what we need to do and everything will turn out just fine in the end."

Winston shook his head and muttered. "Peter... Don't."

Before Peck had a chance to snap back Adler raised a hand to tell the hard nosed businessman to stay quiet. "Alright, I know that there have been alot of changes in the past few weeks. I am sorry about the loss of your colleague," Peter and Winston thanked him for his sympathy. "and I can see that you're still injured from your previous call Dr. Venkman, and so I'm granting you an extension on your deadline. Do what you have to do and take care of your paperwork as soon as possible."

"Thank you, sir!" Peter extended his hand and happily shook Adler's hand in response, staring a smug leer into Peck's reddened face during the entire moment. "If that's all, we'll be on our way!"

Winston rose from his chair, handed Peter his crutches and the two dismissed themselves from Adler's office.

"That was too close Peter." Winston cautioned him as he held open the door. "You need to watch it."

As soon as the Ghostbusters were gone Peck turned his attention to Adler. "With all due respect, are you crazy?!"

"No, Peck. I'm not crazy and don't appreciate having my judgement called into question by an uptight businessman with a chip on his shoulder." Adler shot Peck an intense stare that just screamed 'chill out'. "I'm also a man of compassion and patience. Peck, you won. They'll be out of business soon enough and you'll be able to move on to bigger and better things. Back off and let them alone. If I get another report from you about the Ghostbusters prior to January first of the new year I will have you fired."

"I... uh..." Peck hadn't expected that brutally succinct response. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"Look, I know you and Peck have a beef with each other but please, PLEASE keep it out of anything legal!" Winston asked as he and Peter returned to Harlem in Ecto-1.

"Well, it's over now." Peter retorted as he stretched out fully in the backseat. "And once the new year begins we won't have to deal with that smug jerk ever again."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"How do you think Ray and Lizzy did?"

"I'm pretty sure they were successful. I don't see Ray as the type to quit knowing that people still need help and I think Paige would be too stubborn to stop working on the generators."

"Good point." Winston made his way back to the rendezvous point in Harlem. "I just need some good news today. I hate being reminded that we're out of a job."

"You'll do fine." Peter propped his arm up on the back of the front seat. "You have great people skills compared to me. You're also the most sane out of all of us."

"I'm not sure if that's really a good thing or not considering everything I willingly put myself through for all these years."

"See? That kind of thinking is why you're the most sane!"

Ecto-1 wove its way down the streets through Harlem and felt like the entire area was in a lighter, more positive mood. Everyone in the neighborhood seemed to be outside and enjoying their community as if something wonderful had just happened. As the car made its way down the proper street to reunite with Ray and Paige the whole area felt even lighter.

"There they are." Winston pulled the car over as he spotted Ray and Paige walking back down the block. "No generator so I guess that means they got it set up."

"Yeah, and they're dirty!" Peter saw the muddy stains on their jumpsuits even from a distance. "How fun!"

Paige had the PKE meter out and was waving it around through the air with Ray walking at her side and explaining what the readings meant. Spotting the hearse she turned off the meter and clipped it back to her belt.

Ray opened up the front passenger door and took his seat beside Winston while Paige climbed into the backseat with Peter.

"So, how did it go?" Winston asked as he pulled back onto the street.

"It worked." Ray confirmed. "Not only is the generator up and running, but we managed to help four ghosts pass onto the other side with incident. It was a good day."

Janine welcomed the returning Ghostbusters back home as Ecto-1 took its usual place in the garage. The successful quartet walked upstairs and into the rec room as a singular group. Revisiting the map of the five boroughs Ray marked off Harlem and set his sights on Queens. The first generator was a total success and it was seemingly the ideal time to take care of the second. Winston, Peter and Paige gathered around the table with Ray and waited for him to explain their next move, no one paying any attention when the phone downstairs began ringing.

"I figured the best place to-"

"Hey fellas!" Janine called out from the ground floor. "We have a problem."

"Of course there is." Peter's cynically commented on the situation. "What's going on Janine?"

"There's a ghost causing problems at the New York Hall of Science."

Winston knew the building and its location very well. "That's in Queens! What are the odds?"

"Pretty outstanding." Ray had a developed a theory since the night when he and Winston had dealt with six aggressive ghosts in Harlem. "In fact, I think the ghosts are going to get rather agitated all through the city with each generator we power up."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked inquisitively.

"Well, shortly after we tested the first generator we had a massive influx of spiritual activity. I believe that the ghosts targeted Harlem because Winston and I were in the area and now that the shield generator is running the ghosts in the area would have to move around to escape the shield."

Paige had followed Ray's reason very well. "The ghosts who don't want to move on are going to be upset because they'll be limited due to the functioning generator, and once all five are running the ghosts will have no choice but to move on to the other side or leave the city entirely."

"That's right."

Winston shook his head. "Well, whatever is going down we still need to help. I'll go check it out. Ray you with me?"

"Yeah's let's go." Ray walked away from the table as Winston made his way to the stairs. "Paige, could you please stick around until I return? There's a theory I'd like to discuss with you."

"Of course."

"Thank you. Be back in a few hours." Ray and Winston jogged down the staircase. "I'll get the packs and a couple traps, you get the car started!"

Alone in the rec room with Peter a strange tension filled the area. Disliking the awkward feeling Paige attempting to exit the rec room and retreat downstairs to Janine's desk when Peter put extended one of his crutches and cut off Paige's exit.

"Not, so fast." Peter's blank face was impossible to read. "I want to talk."

Paige didn't respond to the almost threatening revelation. The sound of Ecto-1's siren all but confirmed that Paige was going to have to deal with Peter without any assistance from anyone else. She sure as hell didn't want to drag Janine into the confrontation and create an unnecessary strain on their working relationship.

"I just want to know one thing, and one thing only: what happened to your parents?" Peter had been desperate to know the answer since Harlem. "You didn't have a chance to tell me before."

Paige kept her silence but the hurt in her eyes betrayed her stoic resolve, and she knew Peter saw it.

"Tell me or I'll just keep bugging you." Peter wasn't going to back down, he needed to know more about Paige. He needed to know why Egon was so drawn to her and was willing to give up his valuable time to teach her. She was indeed a gifted student and promising physicist, but there was something else to the quiet young woman; something important.

"It's not something I like to talk about." Paige all but whispered. "I'm... uncomfortable with this subject manner. I've moved on, I don't want to take a step back."

"That's what I thought." Peter knew the painful sting of feeling abandoned all too well. Her green eyes were heavy with sorrow and unspoken resentment, the same lingering scars that Peter could see in his own eyes every time he looked in the mirror. "Okay, I just wanted to know why you were so emotionally reserved. Losing your parents can do that, trust me, I know."

"My mother died from cancer when I was twelve." She replied curtly, almost with an icy coldness in her voice. "And I never knew my father. Does that placate your curiosity?" Paige's suppressed anger was beginning to well up in her voice. "I'd prefer to focus on more important matters."

Peter felt genuine sympathy for the young woman. "My own mother was ill alot when I was a kid, and my father was never around. I mean, I at least knew who he was but that wasn't necessarily a good thing considering he was a professional conman."

"Any other questions?" Paige didn't want to continue discussing the bleak subject.

"No. You can go." Peter lowered his crutch and tried to balance with both crutches but a shooting pain down his leg made him flinch. "Good talk."

"Are you alright?" Paige could see the pain etched in Peter's face, her icy tone melting away as quickly as it appeared.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Ankle is just sore."

"Perhaps you should let a doctor examine it. You maybe suffering from an underlying condition that had been overlooked."

"No, it's okay." Peter tried to take a step forward but he lost his balance entirely. If Paige hadn't been standing next to him he would've collapsed onto the floor into a heap. She pressed her hand against his chest to help him regain his footing and didn't let go until he was able to support his own weight. "Thanks..."

"Come on." Paige wrapped her arm around his waist and began pulling him over to the couch. "You need to sit down."

* * *

Ray and Winston wrangled the reported ghost with ease as they encountered the bothersome menace outside the museum. Capturing the ghost between their two proton streams they lowered the ghost down into a trap and captured it without further incident. The ghost was that of an old science professor who had reportedly died without his work or contributions to the museum being properly acknowledged.

"Got it." Winston picked up the smoking trap and holstered his proton pack thrower. "Ray, level with me here, why did a ghost show up in Queens just seconds before we were going to head out here anyway? That never happens!"

"I know." Ray walked beside Winston as the duo returned to Ecto-1 parked just a yards down the street in front of the museum. "Ghosts typically inhabit a physical structure or attach themselves to a key event in history, to have an angry ghost make itself known and continue to be a nuisance when we arrive is very out of character."

"What was it you were saying to Paige earlier? There's a connection between the ghosts and generators?"

"It's entirely possible." Ray admitted as he watched Winston store the trap in the rear compartment of the car. "The generators might be forcing ghosts to move from one borough to another, which means as more generators are activated the remaining boroughs will have to endure a major increase in paranormal activity for a short time until all of the generators have been activated."

Winston closed the rear compartment after securing the trap and returned to the driver's side of the car. "No good deed goes unpunished."

"I don't think any other metaphor could be more appropriate." Ray joined Winston inside the car. "We need to move fast."

"Why don't we split into teams?" Winston turned the key in the ignition and Ecto-1 roared to life. "Four boroughs left, four generators and if we count Paige or Janine we have four team members."

"No, even if we were all armed with proton packs it'd be too dangerous to split up entirely. Peter's hurt, Paige has never used our equipment before and Janine won't risk getting hurt now that she has a baby at home to worry about."

"Guess you're right. So what do we do?"

"We go back to the firehouse, deposit the ghost and make our way to Queens next week. We have to be very careful with our next move."

"Next week? Why the delay?"

"Because if the ghosts really are being pushed all together into a smaller space we need to thin the heard before powering up another generator. Too many ghosts in too small of a space could spell disaster."

* * *

 

October 31st, 1999:

Jack O' Lanterns glowed on the front stoops and through the front windows of almost every house and apartment on almost every street in the night in New York City was charged with a mixture excitement and mischief. While the children were walking the streets Trick Or Treating, the teenagers were pulling pranks and having underground parties and the adults were letting loose as less underground and slightly more mature parties.

In the firehouse the three Ghostbusters, with their honorary fourth teammate, gathered in the rec room as they deliberated their next move for the night. Fortunately Halloween shenanigans would provide the perfect cover for the Ghostbusters to stalk through Queens to set up their generator, no one would look twice at the bejumpsuited scientists.

"Here's where we need to go." Ray pointed to a section of the map that connected to the subway entrance. "It's underground and no one is likely to find it."

"Except for subway workers." Peter was quick to point out. His ankle was propped up on a chair with a bag of ice on the swollen appendage. "I'm pretty sure if someone found the generator down there they'd report it as a bomb and when the bomb technicians detect radiation they'll evacuate the city and when they inevitably trace the radiation back to us we'll spend our 'golden years' behind bars."

"He's right Ray." Winston sided with Peter as he looked down at the map. "It's a good place to go, but it's too populated."

"Not necessarily." Ray defended his choice calmly. "Paige and I buried the first generator in the basement of the abandoned warehouse in Harlem, and it's functioning properly. If we bury the second generator in one of the abandoned access tunnels it'll be isolated enough to not cause any problems."

Winston thought about the risks compared to the benefits for a moment. "Maybe you're right. I mean, I think if we hid a sack of gold in the New York subways it wouldn't be found for at least two centuries. It could be the best place after all."

"Okay," Peter still wasn't completely on board with the idea. "but when you get arrested don't expect me to post bail."

"Let's just get the generator working." Winston looked down at his watch, it was seven in the evening. "After all the busts we had in Queens last week I'm actually looking forward to checking out Manhattan alleyways."

"I know, I know." Ray was just as tired as Winston. The duo had been called on nine separated busts in Queens over the past seven days as the ghosts from Harlem had been forced to move to a new borough. They also received calls from the Bronx, Manhattan and Staten Island, but it seemed as though Queens was the hottest spot in the city. "We'll get this generator powered up and call it a night. Hopefully we can get back here and get some rest before we get another call."

"Count me out." Peter leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest stubbornly. "I'm not trekking through the subway on my busted leg."

"I thought it was a sprain." Ray teased playfully.

"Ha, ha, ha. You want to carry me on your back? Don't think I'm above a good ol' fashioned piggyback ride!"

"No, you stay here with Janine." Ray looked over to Paige who had been standing quietly against the wall. "Paige and I will get the generator up and running while Winston stays with Ecto-1. If we do get a car you can tell him over the radio and he'll contact us. Besides, we can carry the proton packs in the car, just in case something happens in the subway."

Peter looked over at Paige with a Devilish grin. "Bet you didn't expect to be spending Halloween in a creepy, dark, deserted subway line, did you?"

Paige gave Peter an emboldened glance. "I hadn't anticipated breaking into an abandoned warehouse, roaming a pitch black basement, digging a massive hole and encountering four ghosts last week either. Still here."

"Interesting reaction." Peter gave her an approving smirk of respect. "Good to know. I better up my game if I'm going to see what you look like scared..."

"Hey guys?" Winston interjected lightly. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"He's right." Ray was glad Winston spoke up. "We need to get moving, we don't want to be out too late if something does get riled up. Halloween is a very special night..."

Ecto-1 sped down the darkening streets of New York with Ray, Winston and Paige riding in quiet contentment. The second generator had been secured in the rear compartment of the car and two proton packs had been equipped. On Halloween night it was entirely possible for a sudden upsurge of paranormal activity to run rampant in a moment's notice. It would be unwise to venture into secluded area unprotected.

Children wearing costumes of all kinds roamed the sidewalks and filled their candy bags with unparalleled joy.

"Man, sometimes I really miss being a kid." Winston watched as the happy Trick O' Treaters raced down from one house to the next. "On Halloween you got to stay out late, get free candy and you could dress up and be any person you wanted to be! I rocked Dracula and my brother made one nasty looking zombie! I bet right now he's taking his own daughter through town right now! I should join them next year."

"Yeah. Halloween and Christmas were the only days where my entire family got along with each other." Ray agreed with Winston's sentiment and watched the passing kids with a nostalgic joy. "My brother didn't even mind it when me and my sister tagged along with him on Halloween. It always meant we got even more candy to split when we got back home!"

"How about you Paige?" Winston looked at the reflection of the young woman sitting in the backseat in the rear view mirror. "You do anything fun on Halloween?"

Paige didn't answer right away. Rolling up her sleeves into tight cuffs around her elbows she sat and pondered the question with heavy thought. Losing her mother at a young age and never having her father or even a father figure in her life meant her childhood memories weren't quite as cheery as average. "I spent alot of time with my best friend." She finally spoke up and stopped fussing with the baggy sleeves. "We would stay up all night and watch scary movies. Her parents didn't like that, seeing as she'd always suffer from nightmares for several days afterward."

"Hey... That's a good idea." Ray looked up at Paige's reflection as well. "We should look for a classic horror movie tonight! I bet we can find 'The House on Haunted Hill' if we're lucky enough!"

"Doubt it." Winston wasn't as convinced as Ray. Pulling the car to the side of the street Ecto-1 came to rest a few yards down from the subway entrance. "If we do manage to stay home all night there's no way we'd find any good horror movies to watch on TV."

"We can always hope!" Ray remarked as he climbed out of the car. "Okay, we'll keep in contact with our radios. If something happens let us know and we'll hurry back up to meet with you."

"Right."

Paige climbed out of the back of the car and opened the rear compartment door. Ray reached into the storage compartment and pulled free one of the two proton packs. "Turn around."

"Me?" Paige didn't understand Ray's order. "What for?"

"I want you to be armed in case we run into some less than friendly ghosts."

"Okay." Paige turned so her back was facing Ray.

"It's just like slipping on a backpack." Ray slipped the first strap over her arm and pulled it up to her shoulder. "A very uncomfortable, metal, hundred pound backpack."

Paige leaned forward and shifted her own weight as the full weight of proton pack pulled on her shoulders.

"And this strap goes around your waist for additional support." Ray clipped the third strap in place. "I won't power the pack up until we're underground."

Paige stumbled about on the sidewalk as she adjusted her balance to accommodate the heavy pack. Ray reached back into the rear compartment and unstrapped the generator, clipped a PKE meter to his belt and grabbed the all too important shovel resting beside the generator. Hoisting the metal device into his arms and resting the shovel against his shoulder Ray used his foot to close the compartment door and led the way toward the subway entrance.

Keeping pace with the taller Ghostbuster wasn't a problem for Paige until she had the pack on her back which weighed her down. Trailing behind Ray by a few feet Paige watched as the seasoned paranormal investigator casually strolled down the narrow stairwell into the subway below.

The nightly commuters were thinned out as many people were up on the streets celebrating Halloween. Walking across the platform Ray made his way toward the end and hopped down into the tracks.

"Okay, the next train won't be passing through for twenty minutes. We have plenty of time to get down to the abandoned track junction and into the deserted maintenance tunnel."

"You're certain of the train schedule?" Paige asked as she gracelessly sat down on the edge of the platform so she could slide down into the track.

"Yeah, I triple checked." Ray turned to look back a Paige and saw she was struggling to move around with the heavy pack on her back. Returning to the platform he helped Page to climb down and resume following the tracks. "And the best part is with our jumpsuits we'll look like maintenance workers so no one should bother us."

"Unless they notice the 'no ghost' insignia on our arms or the fact that both of our name badges say 'Stantz'." Paige pointed out as she followed Ray down the tracks.

"No one will look that closely. This is New York, everyone just sort of minds their own business."

"I always thought that was a bad thing." Paige remarked as she and Ray turned from the main track and down the connected maintenance tunnel.

"Depends if you look at the glass as half empty, or half full." Ray paused for a moment when he heard his PKE meter let off a shrill beep. "Uh-oh, somethings nearby."

"Does the meter react to every energy signature or only to those of a strong reading?"

"Dr. Spengler designed the meter to respond to any PKE reading when switched off. It's sort of a warning alarm to get our attention."

"Clever." Paige looked at the meter on Ray's belt and made a reach for it. "May I?"

"Go for it."

Unclipping the meter from the belt Paige switched the device on and watched as the needle on the display began to wavering from left to right, resting near the center of the gauge. The small lights began to flicker and the antennae at the top of the meter began to rise in response to the flowing energy signature that seemed to originate from the end of the abandoned tunnel.

"What have you got?" Ray asked as he casually glanced at the meter in Paige's hand.

"There appears to be a concentration of psychokinetic energy stemming from the depths of the tunnel. True source has yet to be identified."

"During the initial construction of the subway tunnels there were many accidents and collapses that took the lives of many construction workers. I can't imagine the tunnels NOT being haunted." Ray caught sight of the end of the tunnel. Uneven and horribly aged bricks sealed off the wall where warped metal track had been laid. "It's also possible that the close proximity to the old pneumatic transit line and the river of slime that had flooded could have possibly contaminated this junction with dense psychomagnetheric properties. Said properties could be positive, negative or neutral. Only one way to find out..."

Paige held up the meter and watched as the needle peaked to the right of the display, the antennae directing her focus to the center of the bricks. "The source is just beyond the wall."

"Then let's bury the generator here." Ray suggested as he kneeled down and place the generator on the ground. Using the shovel he broke ground in the center of the jagged tracks. "The ground is soft enough, we should be able to bury this pretty deep without damaging any underlying cables."

"Ray?" Paige watched as the display meter began to quiver. "I have the feeling that we are not welcome here."

"You're probably right." Ray reached over and flipped the power switch on her proton pack.

Paige felt a chill go up her spine as the equipment roared to life.

"Keep an eye out for anything that moves." Ray cautioned as he resumed digging.

"Sounds easier said than done."

"Take the thrower from its holster," Ray instructed as he shoveled aside a large mound of dirt. "then press the switch on the thrower's side."

"Okay..." Paige reached back with her right hand and retrieved the thrower. She spotted the switch and pressed it, power charging through the thrower under her touch. "Now what?"

"If you see something aim and press the red button. Don't look directly at the stream, it'll be bright. Switch the small lever next to the button up for a proton stream and down for a containment stream."

"Perhaps we should trade places?" Paige suggested as she had no experience with using such unique devices. "You're far more qualified than I am."

"You'll be fine." Ray insisted as he continued to dig. "Just plant your feet and hold your breath. It's easy."

The PKE meter squealed loudly as a brick in the wall from its place and crumbled into red and brown clay powder on the ground. The dim illumination of the tunnel's overhead lights flickered briefly and an icy breeze wafted through the finite location.

"Ray... I don't like this."

"Almost there, I just need to be careful of the cables." Ray tested the conduction of the large cable with the tip of the shovel, his industrial gloves protecting his hands and body from any potential shock. "It'll be fine."

The lights flickered again and an angry growl echoed through the tunnels. More bricks began falling from the wall, each one crashing to the ground and crumbling away into powder.

Ray grabbed the generator and began lowering it into the freshly dug hole, mindful of the cables as he moved with absolute precision.

An ethereal form began to manifest as a cloud of an incorporeal mist seeped through the bricks in the wall. The form took on the outline of a humanoid being and floated in the air just a few yards from Paige. Where it should've had eyes were two black holes. It's mouth hung open in an eternal scream as if its jaw had been completely broken and twisted. A strange green corrosive liquid dripped down from the slack jaw, and scorched the ground with a fiery hiss.

"Ray?!" Paige was struggling to keep calm as this ominous presence encroached toward her with a menacing eyeless stare. "It's here and it's not happy!"

Ray looked up and froze. He dared not move a muscle with his arms so close to the cables, despite his urge to run and stand at her side as if he could provide some form of protection. "Fire! Take it down!" All Ray could do was offer words of encouragement.

Aiming the thrower Paige opened fire and ensnared the angry spirit in containment stream and did her best to hold it in place.

"You got it!" Ray shouted as he resumed burying the generator. "I'm going to switch on the generator, just a few more seconds!"

The enraged spirit lashed out toward Paige with long arms and bony fingers. Unable to reach its target the ghost opted for a different approach. Welling up the corrosive substance in its mouth the ghost spat a glob of the toxic material at Paige, the hazardous material making contact with her exposed right forearm and instantly burning her flesh!

Paige let out a yelp of pain but managed to keep the thrower steady in her hands. Ray immediately looked toward Paige as soon as he heard her cry out and was at her side in an instant. "Paige?!"

"I'm fine..." She lied through gritted teeth. "The generator..."

Ray scurried back to the hole and reached down inside to locate the power switch while Paige still wrestled with the ghost. The horrific pain in her arm caused her whole body to tremble and her legs to give way. As she fell to her knees she lost her focus and switched off the thrower.

Freed of the containment stream the ghost hovered closer to Paige with a malevolent intent in its motions.

"Got it!" Ray announced as he powered on the generator. The shield of ionized particles flooded the tunnels and pushed the treacherous spirit away from Paige and out of sight.

Ray pulled his arm out of the hole and stared at Paige who sat on the ground cradling her burned arm. Curling around herself she pressed her tender flesh against the material of her jumpsuit across her chest, unwilling to press her palm to the afflicted area in case of further injury. The proton thrower laid beside her without power, without purpose.

"Paige?" Ray kneeled down beside his injured colleague and tried to pry her arm away from her body. "Let me see."

Reluctantly Paige extended her arm out toward Ray and revealed the deep red burn that marred her skin from the back of her hand up to her elbow. Bits of fabric from the jumpsuit that had made contact with the burning flesh fell away, the caustic substance eating through the dense material like acid.

"Hold still." Ray reached into the concealed chest pocket of his jumpsuit and retrieved a small black canister with a spray nozzle. "This should neutralize the burn and soothe the pain."

Spraying the unnamed concoction onto Paige's arm Ray watched as she winced, fighting the urge to protectively retract her arm from his touch. The burn was quelled and the pain eased.

"What... What was that?" Paige asked as he stared at her trembling arm in near shock.

"It's concentrated, positively charged psychomagnetheric slime. Dr. Spengler and I found that this substance, when properly charged, can counteract most acrid ectoplasmic residues."

"Thanks..." Paige wanted to curl around her arm again but Ray held his grip on her arm firm.

"Hold still." Reaching back into the same pocket he deposited the spray and retrieved a clean swatch of cloth. Wrapping the cloth protectively around the injury Ray patted Paige's shoulder. "Sit still for a moment, catch your breath. I'll bury the generator and we can get the hell out of here." Ray clicked on the radio hanging from his belt and made contact with Winston outside. "Winston, we're almost done in here, but Paige has been hurt."

' _Is it serious_?' Winston's voice crackled over the radio in response. ' _Need me to go down there_?'

"No, her arm has been burned by a pissed off ghost. But we do need to get her to a doctor for proper treatment as soon as possible."

' _Right, I'll contact Janine and let her know. I'm waiting for you_!'

Paige wanted to protest going to a hospital but knew that if she refused then she'd be just as stubborn and difficult as Dr. Venkman.

"It'll be just a moment." Ray encouraged as he returned to the hole and began filling it in with the loose dirt. "Is the pain bad?" He asked he continued to fill the hole at a rapid pace.

"No... It's not bad." Paige's voice was shaking with a mixture of fear and pain as she sat on the floor. "I just... I'd like to leave."

"Will do." Ray stomped down the dirt, satisfied that it wouldn't draw any interest from anyone curious or dumb enough to explore the tunnels. Walking over to where Paige sat Ray offered her his hand and helped her up to her feet. "Let me carry the pack."

"Yeah, sure." Paige turned around and allowed Ray to turn off the pack and slip it from her shoulders while she unclasped the support strap around her waist.

"You did good." Ray confirmed as he heft the pack over one shoulder and holstered the thrower. "You're a natural."

"That didn't feel natural." Paige lamented as she pressed her injured arm to her chest.

"Winston is waiting for us. We'll get your arm taken care of and call it a night, okay?"

"Okay..."

Paige felt cold. She had never experienced anything as intense as confronting a vicious ghost in a dark, abandoned tunnel. Her whole body quaked with fear and she could hear her own breaths shuddering as she desperately tried to calm her frayed nerves. A warm comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders as Ray could sense her lingering dread.

"You're not the first to suffer from unpleasant physical contact with a ghost." Ray softly spoke. "The very first call we ever went on, this was before Winston was even apart of the team, Venkman got 'slimed' from head to toe by a nasty green gooper at the Sedgewick Hotel. We caught it though, kept us from going bankrupt."

"Slimed?"

"That's what he called it. He was coated in a really thick layer of ectoplasm." Ray smiled at the memory. "I found him laying on the floor dripping with green slime. He wasn't thrilled about it."

"Can't imagine why." Paige responded sarcastically, trying to assuage her own discomfort by masking it with forced humor.

Walking along the tracks back toward the station platforms Ray and Paige made their not so grand exit back to the street above. Ray helped Paige lift herself up from the tracks and pull herself onto the platform. Following close behind Ray tossed the shovel up onto the platform before climbing after the young woman who had was standing idle and waiting for him.

Ray could see that there was something upsetting Paige. She had a thousand yard stare, her green eyes filled to the brim with terror. "You okay?" Ray asked as he returned his arm to her shoulders. "You know, aside from the obvious problem." He eyed the white cloth wrapped around her injured arm, feeling a twinge of empathetic pain himself.

"Nothing..." She lied feeling like a coward as she pressed her body closer to Ray's seeking solace.

"Paige, I know we've only met a few weeks ago and you're quite an introvert, but it's okay. You can talk to me, you can talk to Winston, you can talk to Janine..." He hesitated for a moment. "Peter is a psychologist but you may want to talk to him as only a last resort." He tightened his arm around her into a reassuring hug. "What's on your mind?"

"Ray... I..." Paige was almost whispering as he guided her to the street and over to Ecto-1 where Winston was awaiting their return. "I don't think I can do this!"

* * *

The hospital was quite a sight to behold on Halloween night. Many of the staff members had dressed up in some sort of costume to help liven the mood and make the children happy. The waiting room was filled with people in costumes waiting for a friend or family member who had been admitted for an injury or illness during the night's events, which just made Ray and Winston blend in easily as no one questioned their Ghostbusters 'costumes'.

Paige sat alone on the bed of the triage center of the hospital. A modesty curtain had been drawn around her bed which gave her some form of privacy while the other admitted patients were tended to by doctors and nurses.

A thick white bandage had been wrapped around her forearm to protect the freshly cleaned and sterilized burn from infection and to prevent severe scarring. As she ran her down the bandage, rubbing at the sore flesh beneath the curtain parted and Ray peeked his head in to check in on her.

"How's your arm?" He asked as he stood beside her bed.

"First, second and third degree chemical burns." She lifted her arm to show him the extensive bandaging around the affected limb. "A new personal best."

"Well, Winston is checking in with the doctor. You'll be out of here in no time."

"Great." Paige leaned back against the bed and sighed, draping her arm over her abdomen. Earlier she had said no to any pain killers and was beginning to regret her decision.

"I know it's hard but please stop thinking about what happened." Ray pleaded sweetly. "It'll just drive you insane."

"I can't. My arm is still sore and I can still see the face of that ghost as he... did this to me."

Ray put a sympathetic hand to her shoulder. "I know it may seem impossible but you'll get passed this. It took me about six months to get over being possessed by an ancient, genocidal, lunatic Carpathian tyrant whose spirit was hiding in a massive portrait and the museum of art."

Paige didn't know how to respond to Ray's admission. "If you say so..."

Winston joined Ray at Paige's bedside. "Everything has been taken care of. Doctor says you'll make a full recovery, just keep the burn cleaned and covered."

Paige was relieved to be discharged. "I'm ready to go. It was a little unsettling to have my injury tended to by a Storm Trooper."

Ray and Winston escorted Paige back through the hospital and to Ecto-1 parked outside. It was almost midnight and all of the Trick or Treaters had returned home for the night. Most of the late night partiers were still out but at least they weren't on the streets or causing problems for the public.

The drive back to the firehouse was quiet. Paige sat in the backseat and stared out the window. Ray had joined her in the backseat rather than riding up front hoping that maybe she would open up a little, but she kept her silence during the entire trip back to headquarters. He hadn't said anything to Winston when Paige claimed she felt as though she wouldn't be able to continue assisting with the generators. It seemed like it was best to leave Paige alone to ponder the notion for herself.

Backing Ecto-1 into the garage Winston saw that Janine was still in the firehouse and looked more than pissed off. "Uh-oh, do you think Peter's been pushing Janine too far?"

Ray looked through the rear windshield and saw the stern look plastered across Janine's face. She was leaning against her desk with her purse gripped tightly in her hand and her coat tucked under her arm. "Are we sitting in a hearse?"

Janine waited for Ray, Winston and Paige to exit the car and walk toward the desk before she said anything. "Look, I'm not getting paid enough to babysit Dr. Venkman. I'm going home, I'm going to bed and I won't be in tomorrow. You have a call for a couple of ghosts wandering the halls of a Manhattan high rise." She handed Winston a slip of paper with the address scrawled over it. "They called about ten minutes ago."

"We're on it." Winston returned to the car with Ray following close behind.

"Paige, stay here please." Ray requested as he climbed back into Ecto-1. "I'd like to talk with you later."

Paige nodded as she stepped away from the car. Ecto-1 sped out of the garage with the lights and sirens ablaze and disappeared into the night.

Janine approached Paige and tried to take her hand, but Paige's arms were crossed defensively over her chest. "I hate to leave you here with Venkman, especially since you've been hurt, but I can't take it anymore. If you need it there's a bottle of bourbon locked in the bottom drawer of my desk. The key is under the lamp."

"Thanks..."

"Feel better." Janine slung her purse over her shoulder and threw on her coat. Just as quickly as Ecto-1 had sped off Janine was out the door and on her way home.

Mentally tired and physically drained Paige wandered up the stairs and made a beeline for the couch in the rec room. She fell onto the couch and buried her face into the large fluffy pillow tucked against the armrest.

"Bad night, huh?" Peter managed to quietly limp from the bunk room and into the rec room. He was leaning over the couch and looking down at Paige.

She looked up from the pillow and stared at Peter without saying a word.

"You got your arm burned by a projectile spitting ghoul in the subway. I can honestly say I've never had the honor of getting spit on. At least by a ghost."

Paige looked back down and pressed her face into the pillow.

"Scoot over." Peter demanded as he clumsily climbed over the back of the couch and sat down on top of her outstretched legs.

Paige pulled her legs free from under Peter and let them hang awkwardly off the edge of the couch.

"So... It's just the two of us," Peter tried to sound seductive as he toyed with her. "it's Halloween, it's late, there's a monster movie marathon going on AND I know where Janine keeps her bourbon." He reached his hand out and put his on Paige's shoulder. "Wanna' party like a freshman?"

Paige turned her head on the pillow and stared blankly at the TV. "I could use a drink."

"That'a girl!" Peter sounded very pleased with her response. Reaching down to the floor beside the couch Peter retrieved the mentioned bottle of bourbon and two glasses. He poured himself and Paige a shot, holding the offered drink near her face. "Here ya' go."

Paige accepted the drink with her unaffected hand, sat up on the couch and downed it greedily. "I guess Janine needs to change the lock on her drawer."

"It'd probably be better if she didn't bring alcohol to work, but yeah, she's going to need a new lock."

Paige held her empty glass out for a refill. "Good thing she's gone."

Peter refilled the glass and looked at Paige's bandaged arm. "Want to talk?"

"About what?" She asked as she readily pressed the glass of bourbon to her lips.

"Anything you want."

"You're fishing for information." Paige noted as she downed her second drink. "Tell me what it is you want to know, perhaps I'll answer."

"The direct approach. I like it." Peter tentatively sipped at his own drink. "Let's start with the basics. One doesn't harbor an intellect like yours without some form of genetic gift that was nurtured from the start. You took to studying and isolation at young age, long before your mother got sick and passed away. Why is that? What kept you locked away inside with your nose in a book?"

Paige looked down at her arm and remembered Ray's kindness when she had been injured, how Ray had offered her the chance to talk and confide in him as a friend. It had been a long time since Paige found herself surrounded by kindred spirits on intellectual level, not to mention open minded, patient and understanding.

"No father figure in your life," Peter continued with another sip. "no father in general."

"What of it?"

"I have this crazy feeling that I may know your father very well. We're very much alike, you and I." Peter gulped down his shot and refilled his glass without taking a moment to pause. "I'm a psychologist, I know what I'm talking about. I'm also a great listener."

Glancing toward Peter he eye was drawn to his bad leg and the heavily wrapped ankle that still ached at him. Peter's ankle had been tended to, not by a doctor but by a good friend; Ray. Maybe it wasn't that Peter was being stubborn when he refused to go the hospital, maybe it was because he didn't trust anyone. But Peter trusts Ray and Ray trusts Peter; a level of trust earned after years of friendship and protecting each other while in extremely dangerous, volatile and complete unknown territory. The same kind of trust Peter had shown her when he allowed her help him with his bad ankle not even a week before.

Locking eyes with Peter she could see the sincerity brimming in his blue eyes, there was no deceit or manipulations in his intentions that night.

"It's long story." Holding out her glass for a third refill she sighed and leaned back into the couch. "I'm going to need another shot."

It was almost four in the morning when Ray and Winston returned to the firehouse. Fortunately the bust wasn't too strenuous, but hunting down the evasive spirits took much longer than anticipated. Two ghosts were roaming through the halls of the hotel, but thanks to Halloween decorations and pranks many of the guests didn't pay any attention to the wandering spirits.

"I'm tired..." Winston complained as he turned off the engine to Ecto-1 and pulled the key from the ignition. "Never thought I'd miss have Peter going out on calls with us."

"Yeah, I know." Ray was resting his head in his hand with his elbow propped up against his door. "The sooner we get the generators up and running, the better." He immediately remembered Paige losing confidence in herself and knew he needed to sit down and chat with her about it. "Glad we only have three more to go."

"Come on." Winston pushed open his door, slammed it shut after he climbed out of the car and made his way to the staircase. "It's time to crash. No more work for the night."

"Right behind ya'." Ray slowly opened his own door and followed Winston. "We'll take care of the traps later. In fact..." Ray took the phone off the cradle on Janine's desk and left it off the hook. "we'll take care of everything later. Sleep is important."

As the two Ghostbusters ascended the staircase they were surprised to see Peter and Paige asleep on the couch, sitting side by side. The empty bottle of bourbon and their two empty glasses laying on the table across from them.

"Guess they found Janine's stash." Winston commented. "We have alibis, so, no worries."

"We'll ask about it later. Right now I can barely keep my eyes open." Ray walked past the couch without making a sound. "I've never appreciated a bed so much in my life."

* * *

 

November 6th, 1999:

With two of the five shield generators up and running in Harlem and Queens the unprotected boroughs of Manhattan, the Bronx and Staten Island were being overrun with a sudden increase of paranormal activity. Ray and Winston were struggling to keep up with every call that came their way. Reluctantly Peter returned to the field with his colleagues, using his crutches to move in a very cumbersome and ineffective manner. Paige had retreated for the time being, her confidence shaken by her past experience and her opening up to Peter also left her feeling emotionally vulnerable.

It was just past three in the afternoon. Janine hadn't clocked in that day, Louis was sick and she needed to stay home with the baby. The answering machine was glowing with multiple unheard messages, just waiting for a response.

"This isn't working!" Peter complained as threw open the door of Ecto-1 and clambered out of the vehicle and stood awkwardly on his crutches. "We need to just go ahead and get the other generators up and running! I'll take Manhattan, Ray you head over to-"

"No Peter." Ray marched out of the vehicle and opened the rear compartment. "It's too dangerous for us to split up, especially right now. The ghosts are really agitated."

"Then what do we do? Cross our fingers and hope that the ghosts will give us a break?"

"No." Ray pulled out four smoldering traps from the rear compartment and slung them over his shoulder. "Tonight we place the third generator in the Bronx. We'll bury the generator in Pelham Bay Park."

"Oh Ray," Peter leaned his arm against Ray's free shoulder. "you do realize that place is roughly triple the size of Central Park, right?"

"Exactly." Ray carefully pushed Peter away from him as he ventured toward the basement. "No one would EVER find the generator out there!"

Winston had joined the others at the rear of the car and listened to the unusual conversation without interruption.

Peter sighed and pressed his forefingers to the bridge of his nose. "Alright, fine, we'll traverse the super massive park and bury a generator in the middle of nowhere. That won't look suspicious seeing two grown men driving a hearse, digging a hole and bury a box in the middle of the night. Yup, completely normal..."

Ray handed the traps to Winston and gave Peter a rigid stare. "You're right. That would be a bad idea to go out there at night. So you and me are going to out there right now."

"Now? Me?" Peter motioned to his crutches and gave Ray an exaggerated hurt look. "But I'm hurt! I can't go out there."

"It's just a sprain Peter." Ray flashed him a smug grin. "Winston is exhausted. He's going to stay here, rest up and dispose of the traps while we go out and set up the third generator."

"Oh, I don't-"

Winston hastily sided with Ray. "Good idea! I'll load up the generator after I drop off the traps." Before Peter could protest Winston had hustled through the garage and down into the basement.

"Damn it." Peter was not happy with the arrangement.

"Back into the car," Ray walked over to the front passenger side of the car and opened the door. "I'll put your crutches in the back for you, right by the shovel."

"Thanks Ray, you're such a compassionate man." Peter begrudgingly took his seat in the front of the car.

Winston returned with the generator in hand. After placing it in the rear compartment he shut the door and patted the roof of the car twice. "You're good to go."

"Thanks Winston. We'll try to be back in four hours. Until then, ignore the phone."

"That's the greatest thing you could've ever told me to do Ray."

"See you soon." Ray sat behind the wheel of Ecto-1 and started the engine. The hearse took off from the garage once again, the poor vehicle being driven more and more with each passing day with virtually no time for proper maintenance.

Peter fixed his gaze on Ray's face with unwavering concentration. "Since when have you been the leader of the team?"

"Excuse me?" Ray didn't understand the question or the seemingly aggressive accusation.

"Ever since the funeral you've been taking charge and leading us through every call. Did you inherit the responsibility from Egon, or were you always second in command?"

"I'm not trying to be the leader," Ray defended honestly. "I'm just trying to make sure we get the generators in place before we're out of a job."

"Uh-huh..." Peter was unconvinced. "And this has nothing to do with the fact that you think you need to pick up some sort of slack because we're a man down?"

"No!" Ray's voice almost cracked as he replied very quickly and a little too loudly. "Well, maybe... Maybe a little."

"Stop putting all this pressure on yourself. Me and Winston are still here, remember?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And with Lizzy pitching in we're right on track. Quit running yourself into the ground."

"I'm not..."

"Ray, you're just as tired as Winston. This could've waited until tomorrow. You need to rest, too."

"Okay, fine, I'll take it easy. Starting tomorrow."

"Tonight." Peter corrected him. "As soon as we're back at the firehouse you're taking it easy for the next three days. That's long enough to rest up."

"Okay, tonight." Ray agreed solemnly. "I could use a good night's rest."

"We all could!" Peter pushed the front seat back so he could stretch out his leg. "And as soon as Lizzy's back we'll be ready to go with the fourth generator."

"Peter, I don't think Paige is coming back. She was really rattled by that ghost in the subway."

"She'll be fine. We had a nice chat and split that bottle of bourbon last week."

Ray still wasn't convinced but didn't try press the matter any further.

"Just give her a little space and her curiosity will bring her back to the firehouse. You'll see."

"I hope you're right. We still need all the help we can get."

"Relax, with 'Peckerhead' sidelined by the Mayor I think we'll be okay. Just keep your mind on those generators Ray, I won't let anything stop us from succeeding."

The hearse made its way through the city and to the expansive, gorgeous park. The autumn leaves had changed into a mass of orange, yellow and brown. Half of the leaves were still clinging weakly to twigs and branches while the remaining leaves fell lightly to the ground and collected in natural piles of vibrant color. The serene setting was a comfort to the weary Ghostbusters who parked the car just outside the perimeter of the park.

"Beautiful." Ray remarked as he climbed out of the car. "This is a nice change from all the dark and moldy buildings we've had to scour through."

Peter slowly opened his door and swung his legs out of the car. "I've seen prettier."

"Way to ruin the moment Venkman."

"What can I say? It's a gift."

Ray opened the rear compartment of the car and retrieved the shovel and Peter's crutches. Handing all three items to Peter he returned for the generator.

"Alright Ray, let's find a nice shady spot and get back to the city before it gets dark."

"Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't want to get stranded out here at night."

Ray and Peter walked into the park for several hundred yards. The two men walked in a straight line and continued forward until they could no longer see the car or the road from where they stood.

"This should be far enough." Ray set the generator down and took the shovel from Peter. "I'll dig a hole here, keep a lookout for me."

Peter turned his back to Ray and scanned the area for any sign of other people possibly strolling through the park for the evening. There was seemingly no other life in the area. It was quiet, peaceful and calm.

"Hopefully the tree roots won't cause any problems to the generator as the years pass." Ray remarked as he dug into the fresh earth.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It takes years for trees to grow."

As Ray finished digging the hole he leaned against the shovel thought back to all the progress that had been made over the past four weeks. It seemed like a lifetime ago since the funeral, and yet the scene was as fresh in Ray's mind as if the funeral had taken place earlier that morning. Peter had been a rock for the team, providing a wall to be yelled at while simultaneously offering a gentle hug to ease the pain.

Bringing Paige into the firehouse had been Peter's biggest contribution to the team, as she was able to help take up the slack and maintain an unbiased outlook on every task that came along. Seeing Peter limping on his crutches made Ray feel as though he had failed to help his friend despite everything Peter had done for him.

Peter looked over his shoulder toward Ray and saw that his friend was staring off into the distance. "Hey Ray, you freeze back there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Ray snapped back to reality and resumed his task at hand. Setting aside the shovel he placed the generator into the hole and powered it on. "It's working."

"Great, can we go?"

"Not yet. I need to bury it, THEN we can go." Ray casually dusted off his pant legs.

Peter was losing patience and loathed the sudden silence. "Let's pick up some Chinese food on the way home, I starving."

Ray began shoveling the dirt back into the hole. "Good idea. We can worry about the fourth generator after we get something to eat."

The sun began to set and bask the park in an amber glow of fading light. A symbolic moment that mirrored the emotional toil that had torn Ray's heart apart as everything he knew, everyone he had ever met, seemed to be falling apart at the seams. It was a struggle for Ray to keep up his positive attitude but for the sake of his friends, to honor Egon's memory, he refused to give up on being a Ghostbuster; he refused to give up on people in general.

* * *

 

November 19th, 1999:

Staten Island and Manhattan had been swarmed with angry, disturbed ghosts. Harlem, Queens and the Bronx had all been protected by the shield generators, which left Staten Island and Manhattan openly vulnerable for hauntings and unbridled paranormal, supernatural disturbances.

Ray and Winston were pushing themselves to their absolute limits as they struggled to captured as many of the reported spirits as possible. Peter had rejoined his colleagues out in the field with every call, trading his crutches in favor of a cane to compensate for his healing ankle.

Gathered around the table in the rec room, the unfolded man laying across the table top with only two red pushpins remaining, the trio stared at the prone boroughs of the city that still needed their protection.

"I'm not sure where we should go next." Ray admitted as he rested his face in his hands. "Whichever borough is left for last will be completely overrun with ghosts. Who knows how many innocent people could be endangered because of us?"

"Easy Ray." Winston tried to ease his colleagues' conscience. "We'll think of something."

Peter was sifting through the newspapers that had accumulated over the past few weeks, just taking in the headlines of each article as tried to catch up on the news. One article in particular caught his attention. "Hey Ray, check this out." He sat the newspaper down on the table and pointed to the headline of interest. "This may help you make a decision."

Ray slowly turned his gaze to the newspaper and read the headline. "The Metropolitan Museum of Art to unveil new exhibit dedicated to the supernatural. What about it?"

"Keep reading."

Sighing Ray lifted up the newspaper and continued to read the article. "The exhibit will display a collection of modern art inspired by the explainable phenomenon of the unknown and supernatural. Many pieces on display will have been donated by museums from all across the globe as well as personal galleries from local artists stemming from Columbia University." Ray stopped reading and looked back to Peter. "I'm still not following."

"Ray, this gallery will be FULL of innocent people who will be gathered in a historical landmark in the city. If we put up the generator in Staten Island then every ghost will gather in Manhattan, and I bet you twenty bucks that they'd go after this museum."

"You're right..." Ray sat down the newspaper and returned his focus to the map. "We'll need to get the generator set up in Manhattan first and then had right over to Staten Island."

"Sounds like we'll need a full team on board."

"We will." Ray bit his lip nervously. "Think Paige would be ready to come back?"

"Possibly. Look here," Peter pointed to the date on the article. "this gallery will open up on New Year's Eve. We have about six weeks to get Paige back and six weeks to make a strategy."

Winston had an interesting thought. "Hey guys, what if two of us went to Manhattan and the other two went out to Staten Island and kept in contact with the radios? We could synchronize turning on the generators and take care of the whole city at once? You know, we finish with a bang!"

"I like it!" Peter was in entire agreement with Winston. "We can stake out the proper locations now and power up the generators later."

"Yeah, later..." Ray sounded unexpectedly disappointed. He excused himself from the table and ambled away slowly. "Good plan. Peter, could you maybe talk to Paige? See how she feels? I'm going to go help Janine finish up some paperwork."

Peter and Winston exchanged confused glances. "Geez, you'd think we just plotted to kill his dog or something."

"No, I think it's something else." Winston's response was soft whisper.

"Like the fact we just confirmed that New Year's Eve will be the last call the Ghostbusters ever answer?" Peter's shoulders sagged despondently. "Can't imagine why that'd bum him out. It's not like he dedicated his whole life to this business."

"Poor guy. You think he'll be okay?"

"Ray? Yeah. He'll find something to live for again. He's too much of an optimist to give up."

"I hope so."

* * *

 

November 30th, 1999:

Peter made his way back through campus in search of Paige. A much needed lull manifested between calls giving him a chance to meet up with the young physicist in hopes of enticing her to return to the firehouse. Many students and staff had returned home for Thanksgiving which left the campus relatively empty, almost eerily so.

Knocking on the door of the physics department Peter pushed the door ajar and peered inside. "Are you descent?"

"Dr. Venkman." Paige had been writing an equation on the blackboard. She dropped the chalk and turned to face her intrusive guest. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"No one does." Peter limped in and approached the chalkboard. "I see your arm is healing nicely."

Paige had removed the bandage after her skin recovered from the severe burn. Her flesh was still red and would surely leave a discolored scar in its wake, but the burns had healed and no longer required frequent treatment.

Rolling the sleeve of her blouse down to cover her arm Paige stared at Peter's ankle and the new cane in his grip. "It appears you're on the mend as well. How can I help you?"

"So glad you asked that!" Peter picked up the chalk from the tray and began fiddling with it between his fingertips as he spoke. "On New Year's Eve we're going to set up the final two generators. Specifically we're going to power up the two generators at the same time; one in Manhattan and the other over in Staten Island."

"Sounds... complicated." Paige remarked while trying to feign disinterest.

"It is. And in order to pull this off we'll need at least one more person on the team. Are you in?"

Paige absentmindedly began rubbing at her healing arm. "I'm not sure it'd be wise to have me on the team. I don't think-"

"Hey, I'm running after ghosts on a broken ankle and a broken heart!" Peter defended quickly. "If I can do it so can you!"

Paige stepped back from Peter as his outburst caught her off guard.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to... explode. But it's true." He set the chalk down. "Here's the deal, take it if you want. New Year's Eve we'll need to split up into two teams in order for this to work. We're going to stake out the right locations for now and make our decision later. So if you want to help show up at the firehouse and we'll fill you in. But if you want to hide out here, pack up your books and flee to Chicago just to lock yourself away in a classroom then go ahead."

Paige looked away from Peter, she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

"Think about it. Please. Don't do it for me, don't do it for yourself, do it for Ray and for Egon."

"Ray?" Paige was perplexed by Peter's words. "Has something happened to Ray?"

"Well, aside from losing the business that he had sacrificed for and losing a great friend who helped him establish said business, he's just great. If anything he'll return to his bookstore and settle for a life of stagnant mediocrity."

Paige folded her arms and gave Peter an unamused glance. "What you're so delicately trying to tell me is that Ray is falling into a depression and you want as much help as possible to pull him out before he becomes too lost to be helped. Am I right?"

"Something to that extent, yes." Peter cocked his head to the side as he turned on his heel and cane for the door. "Remember our little chat the night you were hurt? Remember how we talked about how we were both lost and only through our friends were we able to find any form of purpose or belonging? Same with Ray. His parents are gone, his siblings don't get along and without Egon to be a reliable voice of reason we're all a little lost right now. It'd be nice is we had some form of Dr. Spengler left."

"He was my mentor." Paige retorted bitterly. "I can't be him, I never will. If I can help you, I will."

"That's all I ask." Peter returned to the door and lingered in the frame for a moment longer. "This is it, this is the end. After that ball drops on New Year's Eve the Ghostbusters will be no more."

* * *

 

December 24th 1999:

Ray and Winston had begun cleaning out the firehouse, leaving only the absolute bare requirements within the structure. Many pieces of furniture had either been donated to charity or simply disposed of. The kitchen had been cleaned out leaving behind only leftovers and water in the fridge and the tiny microwave on the counter. Many of the filing cabinets and storage boxes of extensive paperwork had been confiscated by PCOC and put into private storage in one of their unnamed facilities.

It was quiet inside the firehouse. Vacant. Dreary. Empty.

Winston filled up the rear of Ecto-1 with several personal belongings that he was going to return to his own apartment. It was a sad affair as many of the items in question were souvenirs he had acquired during his years on the job. Photos, artifacts and newspaper clippings connected to their successful exploits filled six boxes that lined the rear compartment. All that remained of his person was still locked up in his locker: his jumpsuit.

As the car pulled out of the firehouse Peter walked inside. He was still relying heavily on his cane but his ankle was no longer wrapped up. Watching the car exit the garage Peter could see the boxes in the backseat and knew where Winston was heading.

"All that'll be left of this place will be us."

Limping into the garage he looked around and sighed at the increasingly emptying space. Janine's desk would be the next thing to go. Her final day was scheduled for the end of the week. It was an emotional experience for the loyal receptionist as she had never truly believed that the business would permanently go under.

"Hey Ray? You here?" His voice echoed solemnly through the gutted building.

No reply.

"You're in the bunk room, aren't you?" Peter asked aloud as wandered slowly up the stairs and toward the bunk room on the next floor. The sound of rhythmic tapping from his cane blended with his footsteps as he strolled over the bare wood floors of the rec room and walked into the bunk room. "Ray, you okay?"

Ray was sitting on the edge of his bed with a small box of photographs sitting on his lap. He was flipping through the photos quietly, gingerly lifting each image from the box and staring at them with teary nostalgic eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't uncover some ancient porn stash." Peter joked in an attempt to life Ray's spirits. Sitting on the bed beside Ray he peered at the photo gripped between his Ray's fingers. "I remember that..."

The photograph showed the four original Ghostbusters, the founders of the iconic business, gathered together on the staircase of firehouse. Peter was leaning against the railing with Ray sitting on the step beside him. Next to Ray was Winston and behind them both, sitting a little higher up was Egon. All four men still had remnants of marshmallow stuck to their boots and their jumpsuits. The four Ghostbusters were flashing the brightest smiles of accomplishment and brotherly bond, even Egon was smiling which in itself was a rare sight to behold.

"We had just gotten back from dealing with Gozer." Peter remembered the day very well. "Dana and Louis were at the hospital while we were trying to figure out what the hell happened. Janine snapped the photo because she was worried that the next bust could've been our last."

"Yeah. Little did we know that we'd be out of work for a few years, but we came back and were better than ever."

Peter was staring at Egon in the photo. "You know, I think this is the only proof we have that Egon could in fact smile."

"He was proud." Ray remarked. "Not only did we save the city, we managed to survive!"

"Don't cross the streams."

Ray's smile faded into a frown. "I'm glad Egon isn't around to see this. We failed."

"We didn't fail Ray." He took the photo from Ray's hands and placed it back in the box. "People simply don't want to believe in ghosts. They're too shortsighted and greedy to understand how important our work is. We're not just scientists exploring the unknown, we're explorers venturing into the unknown. Someone has to do it."

"And who will explore the unknown now that we're out of business?"

"Someone will come along, I know it. There's no way that our work ends with us."

Ray closed the box of photos and set it on the nightstand beside his bed. "Want to go heat up some leftovers and eat our sorrows?"

"I'd prefer to drown my sorrows in scotch."

"We can do both."

"Best idea I've heard all day." Peter patted Ray's shoulder and pulled him up from the bed. Walking shoulder to shoulder the duo walked into the hollowed out kitchen. "I won't be here tomorrow, so..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in red paper. "Here."

"What's this?" Ray accepted the box and stopped mid step.

"It's called a 'gift'. You open it and see what's inside."

"I didn't get you anything though."

"Don't worry about it, I don't keep track of that sort of thing." Peter tapped the box in Ray's hand. "Open it."

Ray smiled as he tore loose a corner of the red paper revealing a small black box beneath. Opening the box Ray's eyes lit up. "Thanks Peter. This is the greatest thing I could've ever received."

Inside the box was a silver pocket watch with an engraving of the 'no ghost' insignia on the surface. Inside the watch was an engraving to remind Ray of who he was and where he came from: 'We're ready to believe you'.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

 

December 28th 1999:

Ray, Peter and Winston sat on the staircase of the firehouse. All that remained were their beds upstairs, Ecto-1 in the garage and the few items sitting in their lockers. It was quiet. No calls could be made considering their phone had been disconnected and their services removed from the city directory. The three Ghostbusters refused to leave the firehouse, not wanting pass up any available second to sit in the iconic building where so many incredible events had come to pass.

The basement was empty save for their proton packs, traps and the containment unit. As of January 1st the entire basement was going to be filled in with concrete and the extension leading to the basement would have to removed from the original structural blueprint; as per ordered by PCOC.

"Hell of a way to end the year, huh?" Ray flatly observed as he sat with he friends on the staircase.

"Yeah." Winston agreed dryly. "Guess we'll-"

The door to the firehouse opened abruptly and two men wearing dark suits entered. One man was tall and blond while his partner was a little shorter and was a brunette. The blond had three manila files tucked under his arm and a stern look on his face. The official looking duo flashed the trio their badges and introduced themselves.

"Gentlemen," the blond broke the ice. "we're U.S. Marshals, don't be alarmed."

The jaded trio didn't flinch. They've seen it all in the past, nothing could shock them.

Peter stared blankly at the uninvited men. "We're closed."

"Yes, we are aware." The blond continued and pocketed his badge. "That's why we are here."

Peter wasn't impressed. "We don't follow. Spell it out for us, will ya'?"

"Very well. Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Raymond Stantz, Mr. Winston Zeddemore: As of the first of January in the year 2000 these three men will no longer exist, and every record of your previous existence shall be erased."

"What?!" Ray flew to his feet in disbelief. "What are you talking about? You can't do that!"

Peter grabbed Ray's arm and tried to calm his friend just a little. "On who's authority?"

"Don't worry about that." The brunette answered coldly. "The paperwork has already been filed and approved."

"Who approved it?" Peter asked vehemently. "Why in the hell are we being erased?"

"Walter Peck-"

"Should've known!" Peter blurted angrily.

"-had given the approval." The blond continued. "This isn't a punishment, it's a reward."

"How can you justify this as a reward?" Peter pressed defensively. "This a cover up and a conspiracy!"

Ray chimed right in with Peter. "People are going to notice that the Ghostbusters have disappeared! They're going to ask questions!"

"Dr. Stantz," the blond tried to sound intimidating but failed. "you three, as well as Miss Dana Barrett and her son-"

"You leave them out of this!" Peter jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain in his healing ankle.

"You're all being placed in witness protection."

Winston couldn't believe his ears. "Witness protection? From what?"

"From yourselves." The blond was as smug as he was bold.

"Explain it, scooter." Ray was growing impatient. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's like this," the brunette interjected with an abrasive tone. "you three will be given names, new identities at the start of the new year. You will be given a substantial payout for your work and a you will be given the opportunity to have a new life without the stigma of being Ghostbusters."

"Stigma?" Ray nearly spat the word. "Funny, we call it an honor."

"Call it what you want," the brunette snipped. "but the city calls it an embarrassment. All records of your work and even the name 'Ghostbusters' will removed from all public record."

"Why? Isn't it enough that P.C.o.C. sold us out?"

"Gentlemen, this is a new beginning. Ghostbusters and those associated with it will be removed from the face of the Earth only because it is the best option for the city as a whole."

Winston wasn't buying it. "Sounds more like City Hall is afraid of looking like fools while we look like professionals. Instead of admitting they make mistakes they'd rather get rid of the only people who can help them."

Peter and Ray stood by Winston's declaration.

"Just know this," the blond handed Peter the three files tucked under his arm. "these are your new names. If you slip up or try to get clever and return to your old careers or studies you will be incarcerated without bail, or committed to an asylum."

Peter opened the first file and saw that it had a picture of Ray and a document listing his new name and past. "This is crazy."

"Your choice. Accept your new lives or rot behind bars." The two men took their leave. "If you have any questions take them up with your governor."

Ray took the file from Peter's hands and read through his new identity with a half interested glance. "Well, at least I still own my bookstore. Wonder if I inherited from myself or sold out?"

Winston took his file and looked over his false past as well. "Wow, apparently I was a youth league coach and minister. Better than a disgraced civil servant."

Peter opened up his own file tore apart the document containing his new identity. "Don't care what it says. I worked too hard for my degrees, I'm not going to do anything that doesn't involve psychology."

Ray closed his file and tucked it under his arm. "We have three days left as Ghostbusters and as our true selves. What do we do?"

Peter walked over to his locker with his cane in hand, threw the door open and tossed the file inside while pulling out his jumpsuit. "We answer the call."

Smoothing out the city map over the hood of Ecto-1, Ray Peter and Winston gathered together as they carefully planned out their final call. All three men were wearing their jumpsuits, the car loaded with their gear ready to go into action on a moment's notice. Ray hovered over the map while Peter leaned on his cane and Winston studied the map over Ray's shoulder.

"Here." Ray took a black marker and circled a section in Staten Island. "This where we'll bury the generator."

Winston leaned down and identified the mark on the map. "Fort Wadsworth."

"It's a historical landmark, it'll never be renovated or destroyed. The generator will be perfectly safe one it's hidden."

Peter nodded in approval. "The place should also be locked up early for New Year's Eve. How do we get in?"

"Don't worry about it." Winston replied confidently. "I still have connections from my time in the Marines, I better use them before I get erased from history."

"Good, good." Ray liked the positive outlook on an otherwise negative situation. "Winston will go to Staten Island. I'll stay in Manhattan and bury the generator right..." he eyed the map and calculated the radius of the generator's shield before picking a location. "here!" He circled the building and stood back. "This will cover fully Manhattan."

"How appropriate." Peter recognized the building and smirked. "It's that art museum we've been trying to protect for the past month."

"Oh, well... It's a sign!" Ray declared playfully in response.

"And a hurdle." Peter tagged on quickly. "It's kind of going to be a big event that night, some sort of combination between a gallery opening and New Year's party. Invitation required to get pass the bouncer."

"That could be a problem." Winston admitted doubtfully. 'How do we get on the guest list?"

"We're not rich enough or famous enough to just walk in," Peter decided as he pondered their options. "we're not contributing artists and we're not prestigious students from Colum-" Peter had a sudden moment of eureka. "Columbia."

Winston flashed Peter an approving smile. "Dr. Paige."

"She can get us in!" Peter slammed his hand down on the hood excitedly. "We found our way!"

"But will she do it?" Ray was hesitant to bother her. "I don't know want to push her into a situation that makes her uncomfortable."

Peter twirled his cane in his hand assuredly. "She'll help us. I know it." Leaning on his cane Peter walked toward the front door of the firehouse. "She just needs a little-"

The door opened and Paige herself walked inside. She almost bumped into Peter as she entered. "Hello, I was..." She was still obviously scared by the past experience in the subway but refused to let her lingering fears to hold her back. "I want to help."

Peter looked back at Ray and Winston over his shoulder. "Told you so!"

Paige was confused not only by Peter's odd comment but by the considerable emptiness of the firehouse. It seemed all that remained was Ecto-1 and the Ghostbusters. No furniture, no papers, no sign of residence...

"I know I've been gone for a while," Paige was almost stammering as she spoke. "but I've been thinking about it and I realized that by leaving you guys behind and cowering away in an office isn't something I'm prepared to live with. If you'll allow me, I'd like to help."

Ray smiled warmly and extended a hand as if welcoming her to join them. "Happy to have you back on the team."

Peter motioned for Paige to follow as he made his way back to the car. "Let me ask you this, Lizzy," Peter's voice was sly. "as one of the most prestigious students of Columbia, and as one of the most promising up and coming physicists in recent memory, have you been invited to the big shindig at the art museum?"

"Actually, yes. I received an invitation weeks ago but I had no intention to go." She followed Peter over to the car and subsequently the map displayed over the hood. "I dislike gatherings organized solely for the sake of a social status."

"We need you to go."

"I don't understand."

Ray pointed to the mark on the map. "We need to set up the generator inside the museum. If we can plant it-"

"Even if I could get the generator inside," Paige cut Ray off midsentence. "I don't think I'd be able to power it up without drawing suspicion."

"And how's that?"

"I'm not a 'party person'," Paige explained. "if I showed up at the party and then disappeared somewhere deep inside the museum people would notice and follow."

"Bring a date!" Ray suggested. "All those invitations allow a 'plus one', and from my own personal experiences people tend to look away when couples disappear during parties."

"I'm not bringing a date." Paige blushed beet red. "The men I am interested in are married, I'm fairly certain their wives would not approve."

Peter leaned in toward Paige whimsically. "I'm single."

"Like I said," Paige replied without missing a beat. "men I'm interested in."

"Better than nothing!" Peter reminded her. "Black tie affair? I can really rock a tux."

Sighing Paige accepted the offer, although she wasn't looking forward to it. "Look professional and don't draw any attention to yourself."

Winston shrugged his shoulders. "Great, Paige and Peter will take care of Manhattan while Ray and I head out to Staten Island." He raised his hand as he raised a very important question. "But, how are they going to get the generator inside the museum?"

"I'll handle it." Peter volunteered as he waved his cane in the air. "No one will double check an injured man."

* * *

 

December 31st 1999:

The entirety of the firehouse had been emptied save for Ecto-1 and the lockers on the far wall of the garage. Ray and Winston wore their jumpsuits with pride, never before having appreciated their embroidered names displayed for all to see. With their two proton packs charged and ready to go Ray carried the fourth generator into the garage and set it down on Ecto-1's hood.

"It's a shame we can't drive her out to Staten Island one last time." Ray lamented as he admired the iconic hearse with enduring affection.

"I know what you mean. But we have to leave her here. My buddy said we can get into the fort after hours, but we can't draw any attention to ourselves. We can't drive a hearse with lights and sirens."

"It's just too bad she has to stay here while we're out on our final call. Peter and Paige need to keep a low profile, too."

"Did somebody say my name?" Peter bellowed as he strolled down the staircase dramatically. Wearing a dark black tuxedo with a pristine white shirt, the bow tie just as dark and perfect as the tux itself, Peter made a grand entrance and joined his colleagues in the garage. "Told you I rock a tux."

"Looking sharp, Peter." Winston complimented the man. "Rental?"

"Oh yeah. I don't have the scratch to look this good all the time."

Ray approached Peter and adjusted the bow tie. "Lock up your jumpsuit?"

"Yeah, I'll swing by and pick it up after Paige and I take care of the generator."

"How'd you get your generator in the museum anyway?" Ray stepped back from the tie and brushed some lint from Peter's shoulders. "Me and Winston have to drive the last one out in the back of his pick up."

"It's an art museum Ray." Peter stood tall and buttoned his coat, his cane looped around his arm casually. "I told the curator that the generator was a missing piece to some student project and carried it right on in."

Ray shook his head as he started laughing at the simplistic notion.

Winston on the other hand just knew that Peter could get away with anything whenever he used his unusual brand of charm. "Alright, check this out." Grabbing to radios from the front seat of Ecto-1 he handed one to Peter and clipped the other to his own belt. "These are military grade radios, they can keep us in contact with each other all night."

"I like it." Peter turned on the radio and listened to it crackle to life. "Testing?"

His voice echoed in a loud crackle from the radio on Winston's belt.

Turning off his radio Peter tucked it down into a concealed pocket inside his coat. "Makes me feel like James Bond."

"If you're Bond," Ray quipped jokingly. "where's your Bond girl?"

"Paige is going to meet me at the museum." Peter looked down at his watch and noted the time. "In fact I need to head out right now if I'm going to meet her on time."

"We better head out, too." Winston pulled his truck keys from his pocket and flashed them to Ray.

"Right," Ray agreed with an emotionally torn sigh. "we'll make contact over the radio at ten and switch on the generators simultaneously."

"Good plan." Peter leaned down on his cane and backed toward the front door. "See you at ten, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That should be easy." Ray remarked as he and Winston crossed the garage to exit through the back door. "We aren't going to be surrounded by New York's elite."

Hailing a cab in front of the firehouse Peter looked through the side window at the glowing sign featuring the 'no ghost' logo that was displayed over the door. Tonight would be the last night that sign would be illuminated. It was the last night that any member of the original team would set foot inside the firehouse.

"Art museum gala, pal." Peter instructed the cabbie. "Get me there in ten minutes and I'll give you a five dollar tip."

* * *

Winston and Ray rode in abject silence as the red pick up truck made its way from the rear parking lot behind the firehouse and drove along the crowding streets to Staten Island. It wouldn't be long before Times Square would be flooded with New Yorkers celebrating the New Year together. The sound of loud talking, cheering and laughter echoed with an impressive volume throughout the entire city.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Ray remarked as the drove along the street, passing the growing crowd of partiers congregating on Times Square.

"What's that? Driving around with an unlicensed nuclear powered device?"

"No, that part actually feels kind of normal. I mean just ten years ago, ten years to the date, we were facing off with Vigo the Carpathian and rescuing Dana and Oscar from his diabolical plot to take over the earth."

"Yeah..." Winston could remember that night as vividly as Ray. "That was the biggest New Year's party I've ever been to."

"The whole city had come together on that night. Everyone giving us their positive energy and giving us the edge we needed to stop Vigo once and for all."

"I imagine Lady Liberty strolling down the streets put alot of people in a good mood that night."

"She truly is a symbol that this city can rally behind." Ray thought back to that night everyone had gathered outside the old museum. "Egon always did have the best plans."

"Egon may have thought of the Statue of Liberty, but you were the one who refused to believe that breaking through that shell of negative slime energy was a lost cause."

"I was also the one who got possessed."

"Only for a few seconds. I made sure of that."

"Yeah, you really saved me." Ray looked out the window at all the smiling people walking down the sidewalk. "Of course being the ruler of the world could've give me job security."

"Nah, you wouldn't want to live to a hundred years old, you'd get bored."

* * *

Arriving in front of the museum Peter exited the cab, tossed the driver some cash and sauntered up the steps with his head held high. Prominent members of New York's most cultured and influential organizations had already gathered for the night's festivities. As he gazed through the mass of people he recognized the faces of reporters and the weaselly minions who worked for the Mayor; no one with whom he's like to associate.

"Now I know why Lizzy hates these things. Snob central."

"I don't hate these events," Paige's familiar voice rang out over the crowd. "I merely dislike what they represent."

Peter turned and locked eyes with Dr. Paige. "Oh, wow. Wasn't expecting that."

Paige was wearing a strapless dark green sequin gown and white evening gloves that stretched from her wrists to her elbows. Her hair was no longer pulled back in a ponytail, it was flowing freely down her back and reached her down to her hips. She was noticeably taller in her heels than she was in her usual chucks. Without her glasses Peter could look directly into her intelligent dark green eyes.

"Too much?" She asked as she blushed brightly.

"Not at all." Peter offered her his arm as they walked up to the museum together. "I just never pictured you as the type of girl to wear dresses."

"Only when necessary." She explained calmly. "Dressing elegantly is a form of camouflage for moments like these."

Walking through the entrance of the museum Paige presented the security officer monitoring the crowd her invitation. "He's with me."

"Yeah." Peter thumbed his nose at the guard. "Find your own date."

The mass of the cultured elite had spread out through the museum. A majority of the invited guests had congregated within the new gallery while a smaller group had branched off and roamed the rest of the museum while engaging in heated debate over artistic representation.

"This is where we need to go." Peter escorted Paige down a corridor and toward a large display of Greek sculptures. "I stored the generator down here."

"You placed it amongst the sculptures?" Paige tried to spy a metallic shape mixed in with the alabaster white and marble statues.

"Not quite." Peter stopped walking as if to admire a giant black obelisk sculpture in the center of the room. "I stored in the storage compartment hidden beneath this."

"How did you know there was a storage compartment under the sculpture?"

"I know a girl who used to work in an art museum. I've also spent many years exploring secret locations concealed in a majority of buildings in this city."

"How convenient."

Peter looked down at his watch and noted that it was just past nine-thirty. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the radio. Turning it on he called on Winston and Ray. "You guys in position?"

' _Almost there_.' Ray's voice crackled over the radio. ' _We're about ten minutes away_.'

"Perfect. We're where we need to be. No one's around."

' _Alright, we'll make contact as we're ready_.'

Peter discreetly slipped the radio back into his pocket to avoid any suspicious stares from anyone who might be passing by. "So, we have a few minutes to kill. Want to go mingle?"

"I'd rather avoid any irrelevant direct human interaction."

"We met for the first time about two months ago. Part of life is meeting other people, you know?"

"Living is overrated." Paige gave Peter a nonsensical smile.

Peter gave her an approving grin. "Sometimes I think you're right."

Paige glanced over her shoulder and noticed a small group was converging in on the area. "Do we move along or admire the art?"

"Let's wait it out. I don't want to move too far or too much." He shifted his weight from leg to the other as he leaned more heavily on his cane.

"I wish you would've had your ankle examined by a medical professional."

"I'm starting to wish the same thing."

The small group passed through the room without paying any attention to Peter or Paige. No one recognized Peter as a Ghostbuster and Paige was so much of an introvert that very few people would recognize her with her down. A muttering of discussion filled the room as the group passed through and left the two scientists alone with the concealed generator once more.

Peter looked down at his watch again, noting the time. "Just over two hours until it's all over."

Paige tightened her arm around his. "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"You've all worked so hard and gave up so much, and now it's all being taken away. I'm sorry that you have to go through this." She managed to look Peter in the eye as she spoke. "You were keeping Dr. Spengler's work alive, keeping everything he ever dared to theorize a chance to find merit." Breaking eye contact Paige stared at the sculpture in front of her. "If I had known how interesting the physics revolving around the paranormal and supernatural could be I would've followed Dr. Spengler's lessons until the end."

Peter could sense that Paige was still unsteady, her voice carrying much doubt and regret. "Although he never outwardly expressed himself, I know for a fact that Egon would've been proud of you. I sure am."

Paige bowed her head as his kind words gave her a much needed sense of validation. "Thank you."

* * *

The pick up truck pulled through the front drive of the historical fort. A lone security guard was waiting for the arrival of the Ghostbusters. Waving them through the gate the guard switched off the main gate lights and trailed behind the truck as it parked just inside the gate.

"Winston." The guard greeted as Winston climbed out of the driver's side. "It's good to see you again, sir."

"Same. Thanks for doing this for us, Sam." Winston shook his hand firmly. "Much appreciated."

"No problem. I know you wouldn't ask for this unless it was important." The guard handed Winston the keys to the main gate. "If you tell anyone about this I will deny it, I can't afford to lose my pension."

"I understand."

"Lock up when you leave, and I never saw you."

Ray nodded with respect as Sam took his leave, trusting that Winston and Ray wouldn't do anything that could cost him his job. Folding down the back of the truck Ray unstrapped the generator and shovel, sliding the two items down toward himself. "So how do you know Sam?"

"I was in basic with his brother. Zach was a good man, loyal to the corp and honest as the day is long."

"Was?" Ray questioned bleakly.

"Cancer. Six years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Come on," Winston didn't want to linger on the past. "let's get this generator buried." Taking one end of the generator Ray took hold of the opposite. "Once we get the hole dug I'll contact Peter at the museum."

"Over there." Ray pointed with the shovel in his hand. "We can bury it against the far wall without destroying any private property.

Ray broke ground with the shovel while Winston unclipped his radio and clicked it on. "Peter, we're digging the hole now. Get ready."

'Ready when you are.' Peter's voice responded softly as he did his best to avoid any mistrustful glances from other people.

It was dark and quiet at the fort. Everyone had left for the night and everyone had left for the city to partake in New Year's celebrations. Using the time activated lights that lined the interior of the fort Ray was able to dig a hole that was deep enough to cover the generator but not so wide as to draw attention to the disturbed dirt.

Winston murmured. "Almost time..."

* * *

Peter placed himself between Paige and the storage compartment hidden away in the base of the sculpture. With the radio in his hand Peter waited for the signal to come through, only then would he give Paige the approval to flip on the power switch to the generator. The radio crackled to life with Winston's voice. It was time to activate the generators, time to answer the final call as Ghostbusters.

' _Guys, we're ready_.'

"Ready." Peter confirmed into the radio. "Paige, on three we'll flip the switches."

Kneeling down Paige slid open the compartment door and placed her finger on the power switch. "I'm ready."

' _One_ ,' Winston began the countdown. ' _two, and three_!'

Paige flipped the switch and the generator whirred to life.

"We're up and running." Peter reported to Winston. "It's done."

There was no immediate answer from the radio. A strange silence filled the air as Paige stood at Peter's side, waiting for a response.

"Perhaps the generators are creating an interference." Paige suggested as Peter kept a firm grip on the radio.

' _Peter_!' Ray's voice shouted into the radio, the crackling and static unable to mask the fear in his words. ' _There's a_ -"

"A what?" Peter asked, his eyes widening with worry.

' _Generator isn't working_!' Ray managed to call out. ' _We're under fire_!'

"Under fire? From what?!"

' _Ghosts! Hundreds of_ -" static cut off Ray's plea for help. ' _Massive portal_ -"

"Portal?" Paige repeated softly.

' _Need he_ -' The radio went silent, there was no further communication from Ray.

"Ray? Ray!" Peter nearly yelled into the radio. "Shit."

"They're in danger." Paige realized. "What do we do?"

"We help them." Peter tucked the radio back into his pocket. "Come on, we'll take Ecto-1. They don't have any proton packs, they're defenseless!"

* * *

Winston and Ray stood back to back. The two Ghostbusters were completely surrounded a swarm of ghosts. Unable to run, unable to defend themselves the two men could only stand and watch in horror as more and more ghosts began pouring from a massive ethereal portal that manifested in the center of the fort.

"Ray, what's going on?!"

"The generator didn't power up!" Ray admitted as he watched the surrounding ghosts with awe. "Every ghost that pushed put of Manhattan is now here, the concentration of psychokinetic energy has created a portal connecting the plane of the living to the plane of the dead!"

"How do we stop it?"

"We have to get the generator running, it's the only way to drain the massive PKE surge."

"How do we do that?"

"We... We don't." Ray held his ground as he looked toward the hole only a few yards away. "The ghosts won't let us get near the generator."

"Ray," Winston kept his voice steady. "we need to dodge these ghosts and try to lure them away from the generator. I'll provide a distraction so you can fix the generator."

"That's incredibly risky! If we split up-"

"Risk is our business. We battled a demigod, a demonic tyrant and countless psychotic cultists. We can do this."

"You're right." Ray didn't like the idea but it was their best option. "You lead, I'll follow."

* * *

Scrambling out of the cab and into the firehouse Peter threw open his locker and grabbed his jumpsuit. Practically tearing off his tux he geared up in anticipation of a risky encounter with the unknown.

"You'll need a jumpsuit too." Peter noted. "Check the other lockers."

Paige threw open Winston and Ray's lockers but found them completely empty. "Nothing."

"Try Spengler's locker."

"I... uh." Paige felt as if she was being disrespectful going through his locker, but it was an emergency. Opening the locker she found all of Egon's contents still within, untouched for months. Hanging undisturbed were two black t-shirts and four jumpsuits; two beige and two gray. Grabbing one of the t-shirt she slipped it on over her dress before stepping into a gray jumpsuit. She turned her back to Peter as she not so subtly slipped off her gloves and the dress from her body over her head.

"And boots." Peter motioned to her heels as he rushed over to the rear compartment of Ecto-1 and checked their gear.

"Right." Kicking off her heels Paige slipped on the black boots and tucked the pant legs of the jumpsuit down around her ankles.

"All of the proton packs are loaded in the back." Peter called out as he opened the driver's side door. "Let's get going."

Paige fumbled over to the car and climbed into the front passenger seat beside Peter. Ecto-1 roared to life, the red and blue lights flashing brightly and the all too distinct siren sounding off loudly.

Rolling up the sleeves of the jumpsuit Paige stared at the scar on her arm for a moment, remembering the night in the subway. Forcing the bad memory from her mind she rolled the sleeves up tightly around her elbows and adjusted the attached elbow pads accordingly.

"You ready for this?" Peter asked as he drove at an illegal speed down the street.

"Yes. I want to do this." She zipped up her jumpsuit and looked down proudly at the attached name tag: 'Spengler'. "I want to honor Egon and everything important to him."

* * *

Winston side stepped the angry spirits, drawing them away from the wall and away from Ray. Greatly outnumbered Winston and Ray had to rely on each other, trusting that one was watching the other's back.

"How's that generator coming Ray?" Winston asked as he dodged an incoming tackle from a very large,very angry spirit.

"I can't concentrate!" Ray confessed as he pulled his arm out of the hole and backed away from the generator. "There's too many!"

"Keep trying!" Winston had been monitoring the portal for any sudden changes. "We have to close the portal!"

"I'm doing everything I can!' Ray ducked down to avoid a massive ghost barreling down on him from high above. "So are they!"

The sound of a siren in the distance was barely audible over the snarling ghosts who loomed menacingly over the ancient fort. Winston noticed the siren and turned his attention toward the street. "That sounds like... Ecto-1"

Speeding down the street Peter caught sight of the ethereal glow than emanated from the massive, swirling portal. "That's something you don't see everyday."

Paige leaned over to look through Peter's window. "I heard the 'portal' over the radio."

"I think that fits the build."

The semitransparent figures of multiple ghosts wafted at varying speeds around and through the portal. Their undead cries of anger and pain rang out like a swan song all through the area.

"What do we do?"

"First of all, we switch on the 'super slammer'."

"The... what?"

"This." Peter pressed a red button beside the radio inside the car. On the roof of Ecto-1 a massive ghost trap powered up as the two doors slid open, unleashing a massive white beam of ionized light. "The 'Super Slammer' is a mobile ghost trap. We've only had to use it during emergencies. This counts."

"How does it work?"

"Like a normal ghost trap. Wrangle the ghosts over the top and trap pulls them down inside."

"You still need a proton pack to move the ghosts into position."

"Yup."

Paige steeled herself as she turned around in her seat and climbed into the back of the car. Grabbing the first proton pack she could reach she slipped the device on over shoulders, fastened it around waist and rolled down the rear window.

"Hey, what are you doing? No particle beams in the car!"

"I won't be in the car." Paige remarked as she began climbing through the window.

"Are you crazy?" Peter's eyes darted back and forth between the road ahead of him and Paige behind him.

"No!" Paige pulled herself up onto the roof with her hands, her foot pushing her body up through the window. Finding her balance on her knees near the center of the roof she powered on her proton pack and stared intensely at the portal in the distance, strands of her long hair wisping in her face. "I'm a scientist." She told herself as she unholstered her thrower and took aim.

A spirit charged toward the car with every intent of stopping the hearse before it had a chance to enter the fort. Paige stood up slowly and aimed at the bold spirit and opened fire. The containment beam wrapped around the spirit and held it fast, stopping it's powerful charge before it made contact with the car. Shifting her weight Paige managed to pull the ghost down and over her head, the inertia of the forward moving car was all it took to force the ghost over and down into the trap.

"Got one..." Paige stated as she turned off the beam. "I actually got one." She almost laughed at the absurd accomplishment.

Peter pulled the car directly into the main drive of the fort and sped into the expansive area that had become a spectral battleground. Many of the swarming ghosts had been pulled into the super slammer as Ecto-1 entered the area, other were still actively trying to attack both Winston and Ray.

"Ray!" Peter called out from his window. "We're here!"

"Great timing!" Ray focused on the arrival of the car. He spotted Paige standing on the roof an gave her an odd look. "Why she's up there?"

"No particle beams in the car." Peter threw open his door and raced to the rear compartment, his ankle gnawing at him with every pained step. "Gear up!"

Paige proceeded to wrangle ghosts with her particle thrower and lock them away into the super slammer. By staying on top of the car she was able to see everything and everyone.

"Behind you!" Winston pointed to the sky behind Paige. Ducking down Paige avoided the divebombing ghost and snagged it with a beam. "Nice work!"

Peter, Ray and Winston threw on their proton packs and proceeded to open fire at the hundreds of ghosts who screeched, slashed and projectile spat at the four paranormal eliminators. Leaping down from the roof of the car Paige joined the trio forming a quartet of proton streams that targeted the menacing spirits.

Thinning the swarm Ray saw an opportunity to tend to the malfunctioning generator. "Keep me covered!" He called out as he raced to the hole by the wall.

"We got you!" Peter confirmed as he and Winston wrangled a massive ghost and slammed him down onto the roof of Ecto-1. "Just like old times!"

One by one the ghosts were wrangled, captured and locked away in the massive trap. The air began to quiet as the screaming spirits were steadily silenced as they became imprisoned in the trap.

"Almost got it!" Ray announced as he fumbled with the wires inside the generator. "The wire came loose, I can fix it in five minutes!"

"You got two!" Peter retorted as he wrangled another ghost. "Maybe three if you're lucky!"

The engineer's dexterous hands proficiently isolated each wire within the power panel. Connecting the proper wire to its proper circuit was child's play to the seasoned, meticulous Ghostbuster.

"Watch it!" Winston called out as he noticed the portal becoming less stable. "I think we're running out of time here."

"You heard him Ray!" Peter's voice was more annoyed that worried. "Let's finish this off!"

"Powering up the generator," Ray announced as he slid the device back down into the hole. "now!"

As the shield of ionized particles flooded the air the remaining ghosts were pulled back into the portal. The portal shuddered as its energy source was cut off. Collapsing in on itself the portal began drawing in anything and everything in its immediate vicinity.

"Hold on!" Ray yelled as he grabbed onto the stonewall with both hands. He pressed one foot down into the hole to ensure the generator wasn't pulled free. "The portal is unstable!"

Winston ducked down behind Ecto-1 and braced himself against the powerful force that tried to everything inside the portal. It was like resisting a secondary gravity that was seeping through the portal from the other plane.

Peter laid down on the ground as flat as possible to try and avoid any updraft from the pull.

Paige dropped to the ground and tried to latch onto a stationary object to weigh herself down, but she was out in the open.

The portal's strength increased as more and more ghosts were pulled through. Ray, Winston and Peter were able to hold their positions but Paige was slowly being dragged to the portal.

"Paige?" Peter called out as he watched the young woman struggling to hold on. "Don't let go!"

"There's nothing to grab onto!" She responded as she desperately clawed at the ground.

The shriek of a rouge ghost caught everyone's attention as it circled angrily overhead. Looking to the ghost Paige felt her heart skip a beat. "Oh... shit!"

Ray recognized the ghost as well. "Peter, Winston! Fire! That's the ghost from the subway!"

The ghost loomed downward and began clawing at Paige's back as its corrosive saliva dripped down from its disfigured jaw. The spit was pulled into the portal before it had a chance to touch Paige or the ground around her.

"I got this!" Winston leaned against the trunk of Ecto-1 as he fired his proton stream at the ghost, pushing it back from Paige and toward the portal.

Ray used one hand to unholster his thrower and he too opened fire at the ghost.

The ghost was pushed away and down toward the ground. It's long bony fingers clawing into the ground as it struggled against the strength of the portal and the dual proton streams. Reaching out in an embittered, vengeful manner the ghost wrapped its strong hand around Paige's ankle.

"It's got me!" Paige shrieked as she felt herself being pulled along the ground by the ghost.

Peter reached out and tried to grab Paige's hand, but he couldn't quite reach. Crawling along the ground Peter extended his hand as he desperately tried to keep Paige from being consumed by the portal and the sadistic ghost that was trying to take her down. Her long hair whipped around wildly as he eyes widened with absolute terror. Never before had she been face the prospect of her own death...

"Reach!" Peter called out as he extended his arm as far as it could stretch.

"I'm... trying!" Paige stretched out her arm as well, her fingertips brushing lightly against Peter's. "I can't..."

"Guys, do something! Close the portal!" Peter begged as he tried to think of a way to save Paige. "Elizabeth!" Peter yelled her name as barely managed to wrap his fingers around her hand. "Don't let go!"

Ray observed the behavior of the portal, analyzing its power and the force it was able to exert. The portal, a gateway to another world, was going to consume everything in the area before all of its psychokinetic energy had been drained.

"Portal... Gateway..." Ray thought aloud, his thrower still aimed at the ghost. "The door swings both ways, protonic reversal induced by ionized particles should be-" He knew what to do. "Winston!" Ray yelled over the chaos. "Send the super slammer into the portal! It'll close the portal!"

Winston shut off his stream and kept low as he made his way toward the driver's side of Ecto-1. Slipping inside he put the car in drive and inched forward, waiting until he could feel the gravity of the portal pulling the car on its own. Shifting the car into neutral Winston dove out of the car and laid flat on the ground.

Ecto-1 lurched forward at an increasing, perilous speed.

"Look out!" Winston shouted to Peter and to Paige who were dangerously close to the rolling vehicle.

Peter watched as the car's tires lifted up from the ground, the massive vehicle now flying through the air toward the portal. Moving quickly he jumped up from where he was crawling, wrapped one hand around Paige's arm and used his free hand to fire one last stream at the ghost's hand. Pulling Paige toward himself Peter embraced her in a tight hug as they laid on the ground using their combined weight to resist the portal.

Losing his grip on Paige's leg the ghost had nothing to anchor it to the ground.

"Yeah!" Ray cheered as he turned off his own proton stream. "Way to go Peter!"

Ecto-1 was pulled into the portal, the front bumper smashing into the subway ghost as it crossed through. The portal shuddered one last time before shrinking down to a small point of light that brightened to a blinding illumination before bursting into a shower of sparks.

All was quiet. All was still.

"Peter? Paige?" Ray rushed from the wall and over to where the two were laying on the ground. Winston reached the downed pair two steps before Ray did. "Are you alright?"

Slowly Peter sat upright, he helped Paige to do the same. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm... I'm okay. You saved my life! Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Peter uncomfortably struggled to get to his feet, Ray reached out a hand to help him. "Just buy me a drink at midnight."

Winston patted Peter on the shoulder with pride. "After seeing that I'll buy you a bar!"

"I'm going to hold you to that promise. Fair warning."

Ray offered his hand to Paige. "That was pretty gutsy, riding on the roof of Ecto-1 like that."

"It was quite... exhilarating." She admitted. "It's too bad the vehicle has been lost."

Ray's gave a disheartened frown but it quickly transitioned back into a smile. "Well, it's better this way. We wouldn't have been able to keep her anyway."

"Come on," Winston motioned toward his truck parked at the end of the drive. "it's almost midnight. I want to start off the New Year in the firehouse with my friends; one last time."

"Sounds like the best way to end our final call." Ray agreed. "Let's go home. There's a bottle of champagne in Egon's locker. I stored it there since it was going to be the last thing I cleaned out of the firehouse."

Peter and Paige slowly walked side by side toward the truck, following behind Ray and Winston.

"You know," Paige let Peter lean on her arm as he lost his cane inside Ecto-1. "when the ghost was trying to drag me into the portal I'm pretty sure I heard you call me 'Paige'."

"Me? No!" Peter teased her as he needed to continue to lighten the mood.

"Oh yes. In fact," she pressed playfully. "I'm certain you even called me 'Elizabeth'."

"It was pretty loud with all the wind and screaming, you must've been hearing things."

"For what it's worth, thank you for saving my life. I honestly think you're the first person in my life who would actually risk their own life to protect mine."

"Well," Peter put his hand on the name badge of her jumpsuit. "the world can't afford to lose two Dr. Spenglers."

* * *

January 1st 2000:

Gathered together in the middle of the garage for one last night in the firehouse Dr. Raymond Stantz, Dr. Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore and Dr. Elizabeth Paige shared a bottle of champagne and toasted the friends and loved ones they had lost in the previous year.

Peter held out his glass and spoke softly, but sincerely. "To Egon Spengler. A mad genius who created the most unorthodox family in the history of New York. He was a physicist, a paranormal investigator, a colleague, a friend and a brother. The business is gone but his legacy will last forever."

Ray raised his own glass. "To Egon."

Winston and Paige followed suit. "To Egon."

Peter, Ray, Winston and Paige clinked their glasses together. All but Peter downed the champagne in celebration of memory and success.

Before taking a drink Peter conveyed one last sentiment to his lost friend. "See you on the other side."

* * *

With a freed heart and sense of validation Ray finished telling his story as the four women sat motionless around the table, absolutely enthralled with his tale. The origins of the Ghostbusters had been erased from New York's history, but the truth always had a way of revealing itself. Fortunately for Dr. Ray Stantz he found four new intrepid paranormal researchers who were ready to answer the call and listen to his story.

"That's so touching!" Abby wiped a lone tear from her eye. "I had no idea that any of this happened! It's so incredible!"

"Damn," Patty shook her head disappointingly. "my Uncle Bill never mentioned any of this. Now I know why. Hell, he isn't even my Uncle Bill! He's my Uncle Winston!"

Erin put her hand on top of Ray's and squeezed gently. "Thank you for telling us all of this. It's a relief to know we aren't crazy for trying to do what we're doing now."

"You're welcome. I'm just grateful you were willing to listen to a crazy old man." Ray enjoyed being in the company of the open minded women and his positive disposition was almost palpable. "It's been a while since it anyone's taken me seriously."

"You're not crazy." Erin soothed their guest politely.

Holtzman butted in with a jovial smile. "But you are kinda of old."

Patty smacked Holtzman's arm. "Seriously?"

Ray wasn't offended. He laughed at the witty remark. "Better old than ugly."

"And honestly, this makes alot of sense." Erin continued. "I mean, the kid in the subway who said he saw a ghost; he painted your 'no ghost' logo on the wall. Why would he do that so perfectly unless he had scene at some point in his life? Maybe he was there when you were in the subway and the image of the logo embedded itself in his psyche."

Abby cleared her throat as her emotions had welled up on her. "So Paige moved on to Chicago, you had to take a job as a cabbie and Patty's uncle became a funeral home director..."

"Oh I almost forgot," Ray remembered another detail from his story. "Dana Barrett earned her Ph.d in night school and become a professor of particle physics. She took on a new name as 'Rebecca Goran' and came back to teach here in New York." He looked over to Holtzman who was giving him a look of wonder. "You two have met. She talks about you. You were one of her best students."

Erin was still foggy on one last detail. "But whatever happened to Dr. Venkman?"

Patty was still holding the box of photos that Ray had brought. "We, uh, we already know the answer to that one."

"What's that?" Abby was genuinely confused by Patty's low response.

"Check it out." Patty revealed the photograph of the four original Ghostbusters gathered together on the firehouse staircase. "Looks like Dr. Peter Venkman became Dr. Martin Heiss."

Abby and Erin exchanged wide eyed glances before snatching the photo from Patty's hand. "Oh... my..."

"We killed him... We killed Peter Venkman!" Erin began panicking.

"Oh no," Ray took Erin's hand and held tight. "he's not dead. Just embarrassed."

"Wait... what?" Erin wrapped her second hand around Ray's. "He's... still alive?! But the police said-"

Holtzman interrupted again. "The police were interrupted by City Hall's professional goons, remember? We were never charged with his death, accidental or otherwise." She motioned to Ray. "Like the man said, City Hall is very good at keeping secrets."

Patty remembered the conversation they had with the City Hall officials. "That's right! The Mayor's aide even said that 'the cat had been out of the bag before', this is what she was referring to! The original Ghostbusters!"

"Then..." Erin was trying to wrap her head around the very cold reception she had received upon meeting Dr. Venkman as Dr. Heiss. "if Dr. Venkman was one of the original Ghostbusters then was he so adamantly against us? He flat out said we were frauds and that ghosts aren't real!"

"Knowing Peter," Ray stared blankly at the table beneath his hand. "he was trying to discredit you in order to motivate you. And it appears to have worked."

The four women were floored by the incredible revelation.

"He'll show up again when he wants to. Unless he actually is dead. People die everyday, after all. Then he'd probably come here as a ghost and haunt you. That'd be interesting."

"Wait, one thing is still bothering me." Holtzman had one last question. "If you guys had created generators to stop any ghosts from attacking the city, then... why are there still ghosts attacking the city?"

Ray pondered the question for a moment before replying. "My guess is the ley lines being charged by an artificial device either shorted out our generators or supercharged the lingering supernatural activity. The generators are now useless."

"Dr. Stantz," Erin spoke up again. "would you be willing to come work with us?"

"I can't. I would love to, but I can't. My time as a paranormal investigator and eliminator is over. It's your turn."

"Well, what if we have any questions? Can we contact you?"

"Sure. You can call the 'Ray's Occult Books' or try your luck hailing a cab." Ray rose from the table and walked toward the top of the staircase. "I forgot how big this place was."

"Want to stick around for a while longer?" Erin offered sweetly. "I'm sure we can exchange some ideas!"

"I'm sure we could," Ray replaced his cap over his head as he strolled over to the fire pole that connected the second floor to the first. "but I don't want to go to jail." Wrapping his arms and legs around the pole he slid down to the first floor and smiled back up through the opening to Erin. "That was always my favorite part!"

Abby jogged down the stairs after Ray, the box of photographs in her hands. "Well, regardless of what happens you'll always be welcome here. This is your home too."

"Thank you Abby." Ray took back his box as he looked over his shoulder to the wall that sealed off the basement. "You may also want to take a PKE reading of that wall every so often. The old containment unit should hold, but better safe than sorry."

"I'll keep that in mind." Abby smiled appreciatively. "Can I escort you to the door?"

"I'd like that." Ray took Abby's arm in his as they walked across the garage to the front door.

Kevin had been typing away on his laptop during Ray's visit, he finally took notice of the visitor and spoke up. "Hey Ray!"

"Hi Kevin."

"Wait..." Abby stopped midstride. "You also know Kevin?"

"Sure. Kevin Tully."

"His name.. He said his last name is 'Beckman'."

Kevin overheard the conversation. "Actually 'Beckman' is my stage name. I took it up when I did my actor thing. My real last name is Tully. It's my father's last name."

"I... I figured as much." Abby leaned in and whispered to Ray. "You know his parents? What are they like? Please tell me his parents aren't brother and sister!"

"Well, his mother is Janine who, as I explained, was our receptionist and his father is Louis Tully, who was our accountant and occasional lawyer."

"His parents... Are..." Abby shook her head in disbelief. "It's true, certain traits do skip a generation."

"He's a good kid." Ray commented sincerely. "Dense, but still good."

"Yes, we have experienced his density first hand." Abby and Ray reached the front door. "Do you have any more advice to share with us? Maybe a legal loophole to get around City Hall and the EPA?"

"Sorry. If we had found that information we never would've went out of business."

"Guess you're right." Abby opened the door for Ray. "What about parting words of wisdom? You know, some kind of mantra to help keep our spirits up!"

Ray stood in the door frame and thought deeply for a moment longer. "Remember this: Just as sure as City Hall has it's secrets, there will always be someone who will answer the call." Before stepping through the door he looked back at Abby thoughtfully. "Oh, and, don't cross the streams!"

**-The End**


End file.
